Your Fault
by MTL17
Summary: The Dunphy sisters antagonistic relationship takes an unexpected turn. This story takes place sometime in Season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Modern Family ****and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

Alex Dunphy couldn't remember a time she and her sister hadn't been at each other's throats. Sure, they had their moments, but they were like the time in between rounds in boxing matches, they only lasted a matter of seconds and they were hardly memorable. What was memorable was the constant fighting, and it had only got worse since that idiot had predictably dropped out of her third rate college and come back home. At least initially Haley had moved into the basement, but that had been short lived thanks to a possum who had somehow got in and fallen asleep right next to where Haley had been sleeping. Now they were back sharing a room, although Alex didn't know how much more of that she could take.

"What?" Alex snapped as she once again caught her sister staring at her.

"Nothing." Haley blatantly lied, turning away from her.

She should just let it go, Alex knew she should just let it go, but she couldn't, "Seriously, what?"

Haley sighed, and then without looking at her little sister sassed, "It's just that it's a family dinner, not a first date. Or a third date. Or a night standing on a street corner."

Alex scoffed, "Oh please, you don't even know the meaning of the word modesty!"

"I don't need to have a dictionary for a brain to know you look like a whore." Haley grumbled, still not looking at her kid sister.

"Excuse me, your skirt is like twice as short as mine!" Alex snapped.

"Not even close, and your clown boobs are practically popping out." Haley snapped back, finally looking at her again, "I mean, who are you trying to impress? Is there a waiter or a parking assistant you like, or do you just want 'Uncle Manny' to start having a creepy crush on you now?"

"I'm surprised you finally figured out he was crushing on you." Alex grinned, "And I've seen you where this much cleavage."

"Yeah, but I'm hot with normal sized boobs, you're a freak with massive porn star tits!" Haley practically yelled, before smugly adding, "Seriously, there's no way those are real. Have you seen Mom? You totally paid for those, admit it!"

For a few seconds Alex stared in disbelief, then she smiled widely, "Oh my God... you're jealous!"

"What?" Haley asked, looking totally confused.

"You're jealous! Of me... OH MY GOD!" Alex pretty much repeated herself.

"As if." Haley scoffed.

"No, it... it all makes sense now." Alex nodded her head, "This whole time I'm wondering why we've been fighting more. I thought you were just depressed and worried that because college didn't work out you'll have to embrace your destiny as a stripper, but the truth is you can't stand to be around me because not only am I smarter than you, now I'm hotter than you too."

"None of that is true!" Haley said, then when Alex gave her a look she quickly added, "Ok, some of that is true, but you're definitely not hotter than me. And that's not even close to why I can't stand to be around you right now."

"No? Then what is it Haley? Why have you been such a pain lately? What is all this about?" Alex said, stepping forward and physically pushing her sibling with every sentence, "Because you know what, I'm beyond tired of this. I'm tired of you acting like a total bitch all the time, so if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to tell Mom and Dad next time you do something stupid."

Haley let out an almost animalistic cry of overwhelming frustration, then grabbed Alex's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Alex was so shocked she didn't even begin to think of stopping it, or kissing back. Not that she would kiss back, but... she was just so beyond shocked that she just stood there like a statue as her own sister pressed her lips against hers for 10 of the longest seconds of her life. Then Haley pulled back a little so that their faces were inches away from each other, and this look crossed her face. In a way it was like those few times in the past Haley had allowed the mask of bitchy sister to drop and be nice to her, only instead of anything nice Haley just looked terrified.

Then all of a sudden there was a knock on their door, "Girls! Seriously, we have to go."

"Coming Mom!" Haley cried out, the mask firmly back on her face as she quickly finished getting dressed and left without a word, leaving Alex to follow suit.

Alex didn't say anything until they reached the restaurant, and even then she only participated enough in conversation so no one would suspect her mind was totally elsewhere. Or right next to her as the case may be, Haley probably only having the guts to stay so close because she wanted to make sure Alex wouldn't say anything. As if she would, even if she could sort out what she was feeling. After all, how could she tell anyone in her family that Haley had kissed her? How could she live with the embarrassment of that? How could she tell them that her own sister kissed her, and it didn't repulse her like it should?

Sure, she was ashamed that it had happened, and definitely wanted no one to know about it, but... Alex just couldn't stop thinking about how soft Haley's lips were. Which made sense, what with Haley being a girl and all, and that being Alex's first kiss with a girl. Something Alex thought she would do at some stage, probably in college, but it wasn't going to be her sister. Now it was she wasn't sure what to do. Except talk to Haley of course. Not that she wanted too, but they were living in the same house, and more importantly sleeping in the same room, so they were going to have to talk about this eventually, and Alex wanted to do it sooner rather than later so she could sort out the thoughts in her head.

So as soon as she was back at home Alex hurried upstairs, brushed her teeth, changed into her pyjamas, curled up in her bed with her body facing the wall nearest to her and pretended to go to sleep. Minutes had felt like hours at dinner so she had plenty of time to think about the best way to talk to her sister. Haley might make a fuss if she tried to drag her somewhere private, and the last thing Alex wanted to do was draw the attention of her parents, so making Haley think she didn't want to talk about it was her best bet.

Thankfully it seemed to work, Haley sneaking into their room a short time later and hurrying to change into her own pyjamas and crawl under her sheets while facing away from Alex, or without bothering to turn on one of the lights. The second Haley was snuggled up Alex jumped out of bed and turned on the light, honestly expecting her big sister to try and run away. Instead Haley just stayed where she was, clearly trying to play Alex at her own game.

Not fooled for a second Alex stomped over until she was practically leaning over her sibling and then whisper yelled, "Why did you kiss me?"

For a few long moments there was silence, then without moving Haley softly grumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yes you do."

"No I don't." Haley interrupted before Alex could say anything else.

"Yes you do." Alex insisted, the two sisters briefly going back and forth like that before the younger sibling practically said at her normal volume, "Now answer the question."

"Hey, keep your voice down you perv." Haley whisper yelled, finally sitting up and looking at her sister.

"I'll keep my voice down if you answer my questions." Alex offered, quickly following up with, "Now, why did you kiss me?"

Rolling her eyes Haley grumbled, "I didn't kiss you."

"Yes you did." Alex whisper yelled angrily.

"No I didn't, now shut up you freak." Haley practically growled as she slipped out of bed and tried to tower over the other girl, something which may have been effective only a short time ago but now they were virtually the same height even Halley knew it wasn't very intimidating. As a result she tried to make up for it with her words, "I don't know what perverted little daydreams you've been having, but I would never do something like that. You're a dork, and a loser, and my sister, so I would never, ever even dream about doing something so gross and disgusting as kissing you."

"You're lying." Alex pointed out with a frown, she and her sister stared at each other for a few long seconds, then her eyes went wide, "Wait, you've thought about it? You, me, and... and... you, you want me? You're actually physically attracted to me? That, that kiss wasn't just a moment of madness?"

"OH MY GOD, how can anyone so smart be so dumb!" Haley practically screamed in frustration, luckily having the sense to lower her voice half way through but unluckily not having the sense to stop talking, "People don't just kiss each other for no reason you dummy."

"So you do remember the kiss." Alex whispered smugly, before thinking it through, "Wait... soooooo, all this weirdness between us? All the extra fighting, insulting me even more than usual, you being a total bitch to me all the time instead of some of the time... it was all because you had a crush on me?"

Awaking from the horrified state she'd been in since she given herself away Haley whisper yelled, "It's not a crush!"

"Then what is it? What's going on Haley?" Alex asked, getting closer to her sibling.

"I... I... I, I... I..." Haley stammered before bursting into tears, quickly shoving her face into her pillow and screaming in frustration.

"Oh please, you're not getting out of this, so don't even try that faking it BS with me." Alex huffed.

"I'm not faking it." Haley wept into her pillow.

"Oh... sorry?" Alex sort of apologised.

"Oh shut up and go tell Mom and Dad already!" Haley almost yelled into the pillow.

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that." Alex said, and then when Haley gave her a hopeful look quickly added so there was no confusion, "No way I want them, or anyone else to know about this, so... so let's just talk this out and be done with it."

Wiping the tears out of her eyes Haley grumbled, "What else is there to talk about."

"I don't know." Alex admitted, "How long have you been secretly gay?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "I'm not gay you moron."

Alex gave her a look, "Oh really?"

"Really!" Haley insisted.

"Then how do you explain... what happened earlier?" Alex asked, hesitant to even say it out loud.

Haley sighed deeply, look away, and then after a few long seconds grumbled, "This is all your fault you know."

"MY FAULT!" Alex yelled, before bringing both hands over her face and then when they didn't seem to be anyone stumbling towards their room she angrily whispered, "My fault? Oh please, explain how this is even partly my fault."

"Because it is!" Haley insisted, "All of this, every single bit of it, is your fault."

Crossing her arms Alex challenged, "Explain how."

The two sisters stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Haley grumbled, "You were never supposed to be this hot. You were supposed to be this flat-chested plain Jane who married an equally average looking nerd and then you were supposed to have nerdy little babies together. Now look at you... you're a freaking Goddess!"

Absurdly finding herself blushing Alex lowered her gaze, "You... you really think so?"

"Oh for God sakes Alex, look in a fucking mirror!" Haley whisper yelled, "Those big boobs, that cute little face, that amazing ass... and don't get me started on those little glasses you wear. Seriously, how can anything so dorky be so ridiculously cute?"

Even though it was incredibly vain and shallow Alex loved hearing all that from the sister who was so mean to her all the time. Then again it would be nice to hear that from anyone, not that she ever had. In fact, those were the nicest things anyone had ever said to her, and bizarrely hearing them made her feel all warm, which was kind of embarrassing. Especially as she had to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Ok... well, erm... that still doesn't explain how this is my fault." Alex pointed out.

Haley took another deep sigh, looked away again, and mumbled, "I'm straight, ok? 100%, no doubt about it straight. But... some women are so hot it doesn't feel weird actually thinking about them, you know, in that way. Jennifer Lawrence, Emma Stone, Gloria, that girl off-"

"Gloria!" Alex interrupted, "As in Grandpa's Gloria... Grandma Gloria?"

"You know she doesn't like to be called that, she's half his age and most importantly of all not related to us." Haley quickly pointed out, "If it's ok for Manny to have a crush on me, why is it not ok for me to have a teeny tiny crush on his Mom?"

"Because it's wrong!" Alex insisted, "And we're related, so what's your excuse for that?"

"That you're so fucking hot even I want you." Haley said without thinking, immediately hating herself for it.

Her eyes softening Alex asked, "Really?"

"Fuck!" Haley swore, "We really have to work on your self-esteem."

"Yeah, because you've done such a stellar job up until now." Alex grumbled

A long silence fell between them before Haley lowered her gaze again and softly said, "Look, I'm sorry I kissed you. It was stupid. I know it was stupid, I KNEW it was stupid when I was doing it, I... I just can't help it sometimes, ok? It kind of runs in the family, for the most part, I'm just... stupid, ok? I know I am, and I'm so sorry, and I wish I could take it back, but I can't, so can we please just forget this ever happened? I promise I won't kiss you ever again or anything like that, because I may be stupid, but no matter how amazingly hot you are even I know nothing can ever happen between us."

There was more silence , and then against her better judgement Alex asked, "Why?"

Suddenly looking up wide-eyed Haley parroted with cautious hope, "Why?"

"Yes... why?" Alex repeated herself, cautiously sitting down in front of her sister Alex and began to explain herself, "We're both girls, so there can't be any biological complications."

"You mean like we can't get pregnant with a retard baby." Haley said brightly.

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that, but yeah." Alex nodded, "Also-"

"Statistically speaking a lot of girls our age experiment with same sex relationships." Haley interrupted.

"I'm surprised you know the word statistically, let alone how to use it correctly in the sentence." Alex mumbled, although there was no passion behind it.

"I read it in a magazine." Haley admitted without thinking, before pushing again, "But... you were saying?"

"Yes... well..." Alex trailed off for a few minutes to collect her thoughts, unconsciously reaching out and taking Haley's left hand with her right for emotional support before finally adding, "I... I guess I always thought be... productive to try the 'lesbian' experiment myself. At worst it would be a wild experience, at best maybe I would find a better understanding of what I liked. Because as far as I can tell even boys in good schools are morons when it comes to the opposite sex. But, if I was to do it, I would want someone I could trust not to blab about what a lousy lay I am, and I don't want to get distracted from studying when I should be upping my game, and... and... ignoring the social wrongness for a second, I really don't think I'll ever be propositioned by anyone as hot as you."

Halfway through Alex's speech Haley looked up at her again, her eyes never looking more big and wide. They were beautiful. Of course they were, Haley's entire body was flawless, but somehow Alex had never noticed her eyes before, and she had never seen this expression cross Haley's face. Alex saw such relief and hopefulness, which towards the end of her speech turned to happiness and something Alex didn't think she could even name right now, that emotion causing Alex to blush, let go of Haley's hand and looked down. She then quickly looked up again into Haley's smirking face as the older sibling grabbed onto her waist and pulled her forwards so that their bodies were lightly touching.

"First of all, no matter what fancy college you go too girls are going to be lining up to eat you with a spoon." Haley insisted.

Alex frowned, "What does that even mean?"

"It's a metaphor dummy." Haley giggled softly, "It's a fun way of saying they're gonna eat that little pussy of yours."

"Haley!" Alex exclaimed, little loudly for both sisters liking, although both giggled afterwards.

"What? It's true. You're sooooooo fucking yummy Alex, and..." Haley began before cutting herself off before she said anything too X-rated and risked scaring Alex off, "And you were saying you think I'm hot?"

"Yes, well..." Alex stammered, second-guessing herself before ultimately adding, "You are. Whatever you say I know you're way hotter than any other girl I could get, and you're experienced, maybe not with girls but with boys and that something, and... and honestly I'm tired of being a virgin. So, if you can promise me that you'll never tell anyone about this, ever... I'm, I'm willing to try..."

That was enough for Haley, especially as she was terrified Alex would change her mind at any second and totally freak out on her. So she gently took hold of Alex's chin and lifted it upwards to press her lips against those belonging to her rambling kid sister, this kiss a billion times better than their last or any other she'd had because instead of just remaining still as a statue Alex kissed her back! Her own sister kissed her, Haley knowing she should be disgusted and ashamed of how happy that made her, but she didn't care.

Of course it wasn't instant. She had caught Alex off-guard again, and there were several other reasons why the younger sibling could have been hesitant, and not only did she slowly start caressing Haley's lips with hers but Alex actually lifted her hands so she was holding the older brunette. It was wonderful, beyond anything Haley could have ever even imagined, the two sisters fitting together like puzzle pieces.

The fit was even more perfect when Haley slowly lowered Alex down onto the bed sheets so the younger sibling ended up on her back with the older one laying on top of her, Haley whimpering into the kiss as she felt Alex's soft little body become her pillow. Of course they had been pressing against each other before, but this was so much more intense, Haley's perky little tits pressing into the much larger pair of her sister's and her leg pressing against the younger brunette's wet heat while Alex's left pressed against her own. It was also too much, Haley pushing her tongue into Alex's mouth whilst sliding a hand underneath her kid sister's pyjama top in search of those big tits which had haunted her dreams.

Before Haley could reach her goal Alex tensed, broke the kiss and stammered, "I, I... I kind of need to hear you say it."

Completely dazed and having no idea what Alex was talking about Haley frowned and asked, "Wha, what?"

"That you'll never tell anyone about this." Alex clarified what should have been obvious.

Ignoring Alex's annoyance Haley quickly confirmed, "Yeah, yeah... yes! God Alex, do you really think I want anyone to know about this?"

That was a good point, for Haley, so Alex gave a half nod and followed it up with, "Fine, but... are you sure you locked the door?"

Unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes Haley groaned, "Yes Alex, I'm sure."

"Can you check?" Alex asked nervously.

"Fine!" Haley huffed, reluctantly pulling herself off the heavenly body beneath her, rushing over to the door and making a show of trying to turn the handle and pull, the door not budging an inch, "Now can we please get back to experimenting? I was just starting to really enjoy it."

"Keep your voice down!" Alex hissed.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to waste time checking the door." Haley grumbled, strolling over to Alex's side of the room.

"Oh please, like you're so reliable." Alex sassed as she sat up and frowned, "What are you doing?

"Just a second." Haley mumbled dismissively as she searched Alex's bedside table, before locating the item she was looking for, "Uh-huh, here we go."

Alex frowned as her sister pulled her glasses out of the case, open them up and then walked towards her grinning, "You can't be serious?"

"What? You look incomplete without them." Haley argued as she gently place the glasses on Alex's nose/strapped them around her ears, the older sibling beaming brightly once they were secure, "There, much better."

"Haley, I can't. They'll get damaged." Alex pointed out as she reached for the specs.

"No, please leave them on, for me?" Haley pleaded, quickly following up with, "They make you look so fucking sexy, and they'll be fine because I'm going to do all the work anyway."

Before Alex could continue the argument Haley pressed her lips against her baby sister's, loving the fact that after a brief moment Alex once again gave into her touch, a few short seconds later Haley finding herself back where it felt like she belonged, on top of the beautiful goddess that was her little sister while eagerly making out with her. It was easily Haley's favourite ending to any argument she and Alex had ever had, Haley deciding then and there if there was ever another argument between them this is how it would end, even if she had to drag Alex into a shadowy corner to do it.

Alex was less keen because it felt like she was losing an argument due to distraction, and she hated losing arguments. Especially to Haley. However if this was what losing to Haley would be like from now on Alex wouldn't mind so much, because Haley was really, really good at kissing. She should be, given all the practice she had, Alex's mind immediately quipped, which made her smirk into the kiss momentarily. Then, as if Haley could read her mind, Alex was once again overwhelmed by the sensation of her big sister pushing her tongue into her mouth and sliding her hands underneath her pyjama top to squeeze her big boobs.

Gasping into Haley's mouth as a result of the sudden escalation Alex automatically tried to pull away slightly, but her older sibling wouldn't let her. That annoyed Alex in principle, but she had to admit Haley's demanding tongue kind of melted her shock, if shock was the right word for this situation. After all, she had known it was coming, and... and Alex momentarily lost her train of thought as she became lost in the kiss again for about a minute or so. Then Haley's hands, which had been gently caressing Alex's tits, suddenly squeezed down on them painfully.

Which gave Alex the chance to finally break the kiss and scold her sister, "Haley!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Haley quickly apologised, "This is totally new territory for me. I, I have no idea what I'm doing."

Briefly the urge to mock her sibling was overwhelming, but the apologetic look of sorrow mixed with guilt and more than a little lust made Alex instead admit, "Hey, I'm clueless too. So, so let's just take things slow, ok?"

"Ok." Haley parroted staring at Alex's chest, "I just need to do something first."

With that Haley grabbed the bottom of Alex's pyjama top and pulled it up over her big boobs, making the only member of the Dunphy family with any brains cry out, "Hey!"

Ignoring the protest, and the annoyed look on Alex's face, Haley just stared at her little sister's really big tits, practically drooling the entire time, and then cupped those tits and growled, "Oh my God, they're real! They're real? They're really real Oh my God I... I... OH GOD!"

Before Alex could get really offended, or demand that Haley keep her voice down, her big sister buried her face into the ridiculously large cleavage that she had been mocking earlier and gave Alex her first 'motor boating'. It was almost as embarrassing and what was as it was to have her sister doing this to her, and yet Alex had to admit those wonderfully perverted thrill to having this girl who had criticised everything about her for so long losing herself so completely in her body. At the same time it wasn't exactly physically pleasurable, so it was a big shocked to her system when Haley's mouth latched onto her right nipple and began greedily sucking it.

While Alex knew having big tits were considered a plus in her society overall they had been a burden to her so far. Sure, she got more looks from cute boys, but she also got a lot of unwanted looks, and she'd gone through a lot of clothes, and surely there was such a thing as too big? Now this was finally an advantage which made it all seem worth it, Alex throwing her head back and desperately trying to keep her moans as soft as possible as her own sister gave her the greatest pleasure she had ever known, Haley going back and forth between Alex's nipples which became almost painfully hard.

On some level Haley was embarrassed of her actions. Not the fact that she was gleefully worshipping her little sister's extremely big boobs, it was really twisted and perverted but she had mostly made peace with it by now. No, Haley was upset with HOW she was gleefully worshipping her little sister's extremely big boobs. She had researched this damn it, looked up several porn sites on her laptop about worshipping big tits and slept with a couple of guys just to see what they did to her. Of course that was to try and satisfy her cravings for Alex, but they had both backfired as when she was with guys Haley imagined her kid sister playing with her body and when she was watching porn it was always Alex's face she imagined attached to the big titted porn star. Most of all she was supposed to be the cool one, and now she very much wasn't acting like it.

Haley was acting like a teenage boy let loose on his first pair of boobs, at first just rubbing her face against the soft mountains of flesh before instincts finally took over and she started sucking Alex's nipples. At least she didn't suck too hard at first like some of her previous lovers, who she should have really trusted her gut about, and she had the presence of mind to eventually add her tongue to the mix, swirling it around each of Alex's nipples in turn between long passionate sucks. She also kissed her way down one boob and then kissed her way to the other, although that was about satisfying her own lust.

To that end Haley would sometimes become lost in just the boob kissing, although from the sounds of her baby sister's moans that worked very well as a form of teasing the sarcastic little brat, the part of Haley which liked to squabble with her sibling getting off way too much on the fact that she now had Alex literally writhing underneath her. Perhaps the best part of that was when Alex grabbed onto her head and tried to push her deeper into her cleavage in a desperate sign she wanted more, and Haley responded by slowing down and decreasing the force of her suction, which in turn made Alex whimper pathetically.

Of course as much fun as it was to torture her sibling in this new and wonderful way Haley felt a growing and disturbing need to make her kid sister cum. Haley's tongue and particularly her fingers practically ached to be inside of her sister even as both were occupied, one hand pushing one breast into her eager mouth and tongue while the other hand played with the other breast. So, even though it spelled the beginning of the end of the tittie worship, Haley began increasing the force behind her licks, sucks and caresses. Now, if she could only convince herself to let go of Alex's boobs and let one hand move lower.

Alex didn't know how long Haley licked and sucked her tits for, but it easily felt like hours. At first it was almost deliriously good, although that might be just the overlying fact she was being touched by another person, and that other person was her sister. And technically if you count the motor boating the beginning wasn't that great, but when Haley started the real work, oh Alex had never felt so much pleasure. But then all of a sudden it wasn't enough, and Alex knew that Haley didn't understand subtlety but after a while trying to push her head downwards it became clear her older sister was teasing her.

Annoyed beyond belief Alex practically hissed, "Haley! Do something else already!"

"Keep your voice down." Haley teased softly, moving her mouth away from Alex's huge tits just long enough to whisper that before returning to her prize.

"Haley!" Alex moaned softly in frustration.

"What?" Haley asked in between kisses to Alex's boobs, "Tell me what ya want little sister."

"God, your grammar is appalling." Alex grumbled automatically.

"So, you want to spend the night improving my grammar? Or maybe do ya want something else?" Haley teased.

There was a long moment of silence, then blushing furiously Alex looked down into Haley's eyes and practically growled, "Eat me! Eat me you bitch! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd, eat my pussy, lick me until I cum, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck, just fuck me!"

"What's the magic word?" Haley asked in a singsong voice.

"Now!" Alex commanded, and when that didn't work she whimpered, "Please? Please Haley, eat my pussy."

Hearing something it seemed she'd longed for Haley grinned wickedly and quickly kissed her way down Alex's stomach before tearing off the younger girl's pyjama bottoms, Alex helping by not only lifting her butt and legs when appropriate but completely pulling off her top so she was completely naked in front of her sister. It wasn't the first time, Alex suddenly recalling all the odd looks Haley had been giving her lately and shivering as she realised they were all of lust. Which ok, had been revealed before now, but she was only appreciating it at this moment, and... and her train of thought was completely lost when Haley settled in between her legs and then pressed a kiss just above her pubic hair.

Then all of a sudden Haley got a weird look on her face, looked up at Alex and asked, "Hey, you've... like, fucked yourself right? With your fingers?"

"No." Alex admitted with a blush, "I tried it once, but... it just felt weird. Why, is that a problem?"

Haley grinned, "No."

Alex frowned, "Then why-"

"I'm going to give you your first orgasm!" Haley beamed ecstatically.

"I... I guess. If you hurry up. At this rate I'll have to go to school first." Alex blushed.

Ignoring the jab Haley's eyes locked onto Alex's pussy and mumbled to herself, "Just when I didn't think this night could get any more awesome."

Alex rolled her eyes. Even during sex Haley just had to be a pain in the ass. And there was no doubt in Alex's mind that Haley would tease her about it later. Point out the only person she could get to sleep with her was her own sister, that fact actually making Alex think twice about this. Then Haley lowered her head, stuck out her tongue and slowly slid it from the bottom of Alex's pussy to the top, making any second thoughts about this seem crazy. It also seemed crazy that they'd never done this before, Alex briefly mad that Haley hadn't kissed her sooner, and then she couldn't possibly be mad about anything.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh wow!" Alex moaned dreamily.

"Seriously, keep your voice down!" Haley whisper yelled, before smirking, "I don't want to be caught licking my little sister's pussy."

Immediately following those words Haley went right back to the non-stop slow licks she had been giving Alex's centre for a few glorious seconds before, pretty much the entire time staring up lustfully at the younger Dunphy sister. In response Alex could only blush, and pull the nearest pillow over her face, because God help her she just couldn't stop moaning, groaning, whimpering and crying out as she was in the throes of the greatest pleasure she had ever known. It was so good Alex couldn't even pretend to care when Haley's hands slid up her body to grab hold of her tits yet again. Especially as Haley immediately started to gently play with them in a way which enhanced what that sharp tongue was doing, the irony not lost on Alex that something which had caused her so much emotional pain was now causing her so much physical pleasure.

Haley was in heaven. As good as she was obviously making Alex feel, and the younger Dunphy sibling felt very proud of herself for that, Haley knew Alex couldn't be loving this as much as she was. After all, Alex was just fulfilling her dream of having sex. Haley was having sex with the person she'd secretly wanted more than anybody else, and never truly believed she'd have, meaning that this was her ultimate fantasy come true. Well, one of them. Honestly Haley wanted to turn Alex's body into her own personal playground, do all sorts of nasty things to her and make her a little slut. Her little slut.

First though Haley needed to give Alex the best oral sex of all time and make her baby sister cum so hard that Alex would beg Haley to fuck her again, and again, and again. So as much as she wanted to slam her tongue inside her right away she instead opted for a long drawn-out pussy licking, slowly sliding her tongue up and down Alex's pussy lips for what felt like an eternity. Quickly after that she reached up to start fondling Alex's big boobs again, Haley now feeling like she already knew them so well she could massage those giant globes blindfolded if need be. Then she started lingering on Alex's entrance and perhaps more importantly her clit.

Given all her research, and the extra positive reaction Alex gave her when she touched that little bundle of nerves, Haley started giving her little sister's clit more and more attention until she spent several minutes concentrating on it. At first that included just continuing to flick it with her tongue, but then she took that little bundle into her mouth and sucked on it, making Alex scream into the pillow. Not wanting to risk getting caught Haley decreased the force of her suction but took a minute or so to actually take her mouth off of Alex's clit, and that was only so she could close it over her kid sister's entrance.

That was when Haley learned her little gamble had paid off, Alex's pussy had been wet before but after the clitoral stimulation her baby sister's juices were practically flowing like a river, and now those delicious juices were flowing directly into her mouth and down her throat. Sure, she had to pause her licking and sucking to swallow a few times, but that was no great chore, and more then worth it to gulp down the greatest thing she'd ever tasted, Halley never more determined to make this a regular thing then she was right now.

Alex definitely wanted this to be a regular thing. In fact for a lot of this wonderful experience she found herself dreaming of coming home from a long day at school to her big sister's mouth, Haley waiting for her on her knees and eating Alex out the second the younger sibling could close the door behind her. And then in the evening, and at the weekend, Haley could lick her pussy while Alex studied, and instead of study breaks Alex could have orgasm breaks, her big sis helping her relax throughout this stressful time in her life by constantly pleasuring her.

Those were such pleasant dreams, but Alex's present slowly turned into a nightmare as the once amazing ecstasy turned to an almost painful ache inside her the likes of which she had never experienced before. It was so weird, because it still felt good, but she wanted more, so much so she became desperate to get it. Only it felt like a whole different level of desperation, Alex suddenly understanding why all those men and women she had read about made stupid mistakes just because they were basically getting some, because God dammit, she would do anything to 'cum' right now.

Which was something she didn't keep to herself, Alex pulling the pillow off of her face for a second to whisper yelled, "Haley! Stop teasing me! Please? I'll do anything if you just fucking stop teasing me!"

There was a second pause, then Haley actually had the audacity to pull away from her cunt and smile at Alex wickedly. Then she quickly moved upwards so that they were face to face and whispered, "What do you want? Say it?"

Alex blushed, but softly replied, "I want you to make me cum. I, I want my big sister to make me cum in her mouth."

Even though at this point it would be self-destructive for Haley to be recording this or something like that Alex still couldn't believe she actually said that. But she was just so desperate for what she wanted, and from looking Haley's eyes she could tell that was exactly what her big sister wanted to hear, Haley looking like she might have an orgasm herself just from hearing that. However whatever embarrassment or anything else Alex felt it was totally worth it, and completely forgotten seconds later when Haley dived between her legs and shoved her tongue as deep inside her pussy as it would go.

So this was what all the fuss was about, Alex thought as her eyes widened, the by far smarter girl in the room luckily remembering to stuff the pillow over her face to at least somewhat muffle her scream of ecstasy as she experienced her first orgasm. An experience which totally redefined her understanding of ecstasy, and the world in general, although Alex was in no state to begin analysing that. All she could think was that everything Haley ever did to her was worth it for this one perfect moment. Then she was overwhelmed by the sensations rocking her body, Alex becoming blissfully lost in the joy of cumming in her big sister's mouth.

Considering she'd never done this before Haley was really proud of herself for tongue fucking Alex through climax after climax. Although wasn't a conscious decision, because the second her little sister's girl cum touched her taste buds Haley became like a wild animal, frantically swallowing down as much of that precious liquid as she could. Then when it was all gone she returned to slamming her tongue in and out of Alex's love hole, Haley desperate for more of that heavenly cream, her eyelids literally fluttering with delight as she made her baby sister cum in her mouth again and thus giving out what she now so intensely craved.

Haley hadn't thought there could possibly be anything more yummy than Alex's regular pussy juice, but she had been so wrong. So wonderfully wrong. Sure, she still loved Alex's cunt cream, and a certain amount of it automatically flow down her throat in this position, and she had to pause the tongue fucking every so often so she could swallow a mouthful of yummy pussy cream, however the majority of the liquid ended up covering her face as Haley fought to get as much of her kid sister's cum into her belly where it felt like it belonged. Even then Alex was shaking so much, and eventually she grinded against her face so much that unfortunately some of that precious liquid escaped.

At that point Haley's mouth and tongue were so tired that she decided that she might as well switched tactics. After all her main goal was to convince Alex to let her do this again, so in the name of that Haley replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, her sister's virgin hole accepting those digits with ease while Haley's exhausted tongue switch to occasionally lapping at Alex's clit. Like that Haley succeeded in making her little sister cum several more times, on more than one occasion Haley replacing her fingers with her mouth at the moment Alex was about to cum so that she greedily gulped down the precious liquid that she was now so obsessed with.

Eventually Haley slowed down the speed of the frantic finger fucking and whispered, "Turn over."

Delirious from all the pleasure Alex pulled the pillow away from her face and whispered, "Why?"

"Just do it!" Haley insisted, pulling her fingers out of her kid sister's cunt to show Alex she meant business.

Whimpering in disappointment at this turn of events Alex quickly did as she was told, turning onto her stomach and presenting Haley with that big fat ass of hers. The ass Haley had been mocking her about for a while now, despite the fact that Haley had been drooling over those big round cheeks almost as much as Alex's big boobs. To be presented with that fat ass now that she was consumed by forbidden lust, oh Haley was so impressed she managed to return her fingers to Alex's cunt before becoming lost in her twisted desire for her own sister's big booty.

Alex was confused why Haley had insisted on putting her in this position, but it seemed like a small price to pay for the return of those wonderful fingers. She soon got her answer as she felt a soft peck on her ass cheeks, followed by another and another and another, Alex first frowning at the touch, then giggling, then letting out a gasp of surprise as Haley buried her face between her butt cheeks and 'motorboated' them just like she had her tits. Which like before was weird, but then Haley pushed her face directly in between those cheeks and started frantically licking Alex's ass hole, leaving the younger sibling to blush, groan and then moan in pleasure.

It wasn't like Alex hadn't heard of this before, but it wasn't something she ever imagined experiencing herself. Now she felt her bitchy big sister's tongue against her forbidden hole Alex wondered why she had never imagined this. Ok, well not this exactly, but someone other than her sister licking her ass, because it was surprisingly good and it give her an intense feeling of naughtiness. Or more accurately intensified the feeling of naughtiness, as this was a taboo on top of a taboo, Alex feeling like such a dirty slut to be letting her own sister licking her butt hole.

The fact that she had such an antagonising relationship with Haley certainly helped. After all, if they were ever in an argument in the future, and obviously no one was around, Alex could not only tell Haley to kiss her ass, but remind her big sister that she had eagerly done just that and she was welcome to do it again. And she'd definitely do that when Haley teased her for having a 'fat' ass, although Alex doubted that would happen again given the way her big sister was frantically lapping away at her back hole, at one point Haley even pushing her tongue inside that forbidden hole and then switching from licking around the inside of Alex's rectum and literally ass fucking her with her tongue.

Despite the fact that Haley wasn't able to get very deep the sensation alone was a major turn on for Alex, and combined with the wonderful fingering the brainy brunette was pushed over the edge of several more wonderful climaxes. In fact by the time Haley finally removed her face from Alex's ass Alex actually kind of wanted a break. However Haley had other plans, and as exhausted as she was Alex just couldn't complain when her older sibling left her fingers inside her as she crawled up her body until Haley's boobs were pressed into her back and her extremely wet cunt was pressed into her butt, Haley panting into her ear as one sweat soaked sister rested against the other.

Haley knew she should be grossed out by the sweatiness, but she was just too horny to care. All she wanted to do in that moment was get off, and she knew exactly how she wanted to get off. It was sick, it was twisted, it was weird, but she just did it. She humped her little sister like some kind of wild animal, grinding her aching nipples into Alex's sweaty back and more importantly her near bursting cunt against that big juicy ass. It was the latter thing which had Haley cumming in what felt like record time, seemingly only a few seconds of rubbing herself against those meaty cheeks before she covered them in her cream.

Of course it wasn't just physical pleasure which pushed Haley over the edge, it was a mind blowing fact that she could taste a combination of her baby sister's pussy, ass and girl cum in her mouth, which served a wonderful reminder of the number of unspeakable acts she just joyfully performed on her own flesh and blood. Of course there was a physical element that, but what was purely psychological was what she was doing to Alex in her mind. Because in her twisted little head she was fucking her kid sister with a strap-on, either pounding her virgin cunt or her equally untouched ass hole, Haley taking Alex's virginity in every conceivable way and making her curvaceous sibling's body all hers.

The whole time she pumped her fingers in and out of Alex's pussy, and cupped one of those big boobs, so the two sisters were able to cum together. Which felt sweet and romantic, in a very sick and twisted way. Then Haley collapsed exhausted against Alex's back, finally removing her fingers from her pussy and her other hand away from her boobs, and just laid there for several long seconds. Then sometime later Haley rolled them so she was spooning Alex, the two sisters awkwardly working together to get underneath the bed sheets so if anyone saw them they would have no idea they were naked.

There was a long pause, then Alex finally took off the glasses she been fighting not to break and weakly placed them on the side table, and then giggled breathlessly, "Wow... I totally forgive you for everything you ever said to me."

"Shut up nerd." Halley groaned softly, and then after a few seconds mumbled, "I love you."

Alex smiled softly and mumbled back, "I love you too."

Haley gritted her teeth from saying something stupid as her beautiful baby sister drifted off in her arms, Haley staying awake for a while just to watch Alex sleep. She hadn't realised it until now, but Haley's unspeakable crush had turned into something so much worse. Something which went beyond natural family feelings or unnatural forbidden lust, and as she expected Alex only felt the former and perhaps the latter Haley was somehow more miserable now than before she got a taste of what she really wanted. Then again maybe she could fuck her sister into loving her? It was worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Modern Family ****and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

The first thought that went through Haley's head when she returned to consciousness was, I don't remember my pillow being this soft. Then she opened her eyes and in a flash she remembered everything, smiled widely and then snuggled back into the greatest pillow on the face of the earth, a.k.a. her little sister's extremely big tits. Part of Haley just wanted to stay there forever, because it was pure heaven. All she could smell was Alex. All she could feel was Alex, that little body which looked like it had been handcrafted by God himself feeling just perfect beneath her. She could even taste Alex, the flavour of her kid sister's cum, pussy and ass juices all lingering on Haley's tongue.

Unfortunately Haley always woke up feeling incredibly horny, which had been a real problem lately as she couldn't masturbate until she got into the bathroom, and that held everybody up and they got mad at her and she got mad back and it became a vicious cycle. Anyway, as horny as Haley got being a few feet away from the sleeping body of her baby sister it was nothing compared to being actually on top of Alex with those amazing boobs pressed up against her face. Plus the amazing sex they'd had last night was still fresh in her mind, meaning that as much as part of Haley never wanted to move again the other part of her wanted to latch her mouth onto one of those boobs and shove her fingers back into Alex's box so she could roughly fuck her sister into consciousness.

Restraining her rough and needy desires Haley settled for lifting her head up and looking at Alex's face. Despite the tell-tale lack of anything but slow yet steady breathing Haley had been hoping that Alex was awake so they could resume last night's naughtiness, although she couldn't be that disappointed when she looked down into the face of an angel. God, her memory never did justice to Alex's face, Haley convinced she would have been lusting after her own sister regardless of her body type as long as she had a face like that, which somehow looked more angelic now she could watch her sleeping so close.

Again Haley wanted to just do that forever, but her sinful urges became too great to ignore. So instead she gently wrapped her lips around Alex's right nipple and began softly sucking, the whole time studying Alex's face to see if she would wake up. When she didn't Haley moved over to Alex's left nipple to repeat the process, the older Dunphy sister going back and forth for several moments while the younger one softly moaned in her sleep. Then Haley sucked a little too hard and Alex awoke with a gasp, the elder sibling briefly worried as her new lover looked confused and perhaps shocked to see Haley sucking her tits, then a wide smile crossed Alex's face.

"Hey slut." Alex moaned playfully, and then just to make sure Haley got that it was meant to be playful brought her hands to stroke that blonde highlighted filled hair and added in an even more obviously teasing tone, "Didn't get enough of fucking your sister last night?"

"Na-ah." Haley moaned, reluctantly removing her mouth from Alex's nipple, "I could never get enough of these big fucking tits. Ohhhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd Alex, their soooooooooo big! How am I supposed to resist them when they're this big?"

"I, oh, I think it would be counter-productive to suggest anything." Alex moaned as Haley wrapped her lips around the nipple she had previously been sucking and swirling her tongue around it before applying suction again. Then Alex glanced over at the bedside clock and sighed, "But I'm going to have to stop you."

"Why?" Haley angrily whispered, barely taking her mouth away from her sister's nipple for a second to get out the word, and even then she moved to the other nipple, sucking it so hard she was hoping to make Alex lose her train of thought.

Haley briefly succeeded, Alex throwing her head back and letting out a long groan which she barely remembered to keep soft, and then she glared down at her sibling and softly scolded, "Haley! I have school! I, ooooooooh, I can't just skip it to have amazing sex with you."

Feeling anger boiling inside her Haley struggled not to start yelling at Alex and call her a nerd, but as that definitely wouldn't get her what she wanted she took a breath, then slid her hands up to cup her baby sister's enormous tits in both hands, brought her face directly in front of Alex's and then whispered, "Please? Just this once? I swear, I'll make it worth your while."

"I don't doubt that, but no." Alex insisted, pausing to moan as Haley squeezed her tits and then started using her fingertips to play with her nipples, "Mmmmmmmmmm, I'm, I'm in my final year! I can't just, ohhhhhhhhhhh-"

"Haven't you already been accepted into like every single college ever?" Haley questioned in her mocking tone, although she wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

"Not yet." Alex grinned, unable to stop a little bragging tone slip into her voice before she quickly added, "But it won't matter if I don't get the grades."

Appealing to her sister's ego Haley asked, "Do you really think there's anything left high school teachers can actually teach you? Aren't you smarter than all of them combined? Like, not just in your school but like all high school teachers? Hell, you study so much you could probably teach them way more than they could ever teach you."

Still not used to getting flattery from Haley, or anyone else, Alex blushed and mumbled, "I'm, I'm not sure I'd go quite that far, oh, but there have been a few lessons, ohhhhhhhhhh, where I'd learned what the teacher was talking about already, or it wasn't taught particularly well, or ooooooooh Haley no! I'm serious. I, I just can't take the risk. I'm sorry."

As Alex had been talking Haley had slid her hand down her little sister's stomach and she was disappointed to be cut off. It was nice to see Alex was apologetic about it, but that didn't change the fact that Haley had been denied the joy of touching her kid sister's cunt. Hoping to capitalise on Alex's apologetic mood Haley lowered her head, milking how hurt she was, then looked up into her baby sister's big brown eyes and begged, "Please Alex? I'll eat your pussy all day long. No excessively playing with your tits, no freaky butt stuff, just hour after hour of you cumming in my mouth and all over my face."

"Tempting." Alex gulped, "But for the record, I like the way you play with my tits... and I really liked feeling your tongue up my butt."

"Really?" Haley grinned hopefully.

"Really." Alex confirmed with a grin, "Everything you did to me last night felt so fucking amazing. That's why, if you're good and let me get dressed and go to school, I'll do everything to you that you did to me the second I get back."

"Everything?" Haley questioned softly.

"Everything." Alex again confirmed, quickly reaching down so she could start rubbing her big sister's pussy, 'jilling' her off as she said the next words as erotically as she possibly could, "I'll worship your tight little body with my mouth and tongue. Suck on your nipples until you're begging for mercy, then lick your pussy so good until you think you're going to pop. Then I'm going to ram your little pussy with my tongue. Tongue fuck you until you cum in my mouth and all over my face. Then I'll stick my tongue up your butt. Mmmmmmm yeah, then I'm going to stick my tongue right up your tight little butt hole. Shove my tongue as far as it will go up my own sister's ass hole, and rim her until she cums on my fingers like the perverted little slut she is! Would you like that Haley?"

"God yes!" Haley whimpered.

"Then will you let me go to school without a fuss?" Alex asked.

There was a pause and then Haley asked, "Please Alex, I'm so close... I... I'm-"

"You're ready to cum already?" Alex gasped softly in disbelief.

"It's your fault." Haley grumbled, adding with a pitiful whine, "You're so fucking hot! I could cum just staring at your sleeping body, but God when you touch me, say things like that, oh my God Alex please make me cum!"

Alex grinned before moving in for the kill, "Promise me that you'll let me go to school?"

Haley countered with, "Promise you'll do everything I did to you? Mmmmmmmm, that you'll eat my pussy, ooooooooh AND my ass?"

"I promise." Alex nodded.

"I promise." Haley whimpered, "Plea, please tell me what you're promising."

"Oh, just to stick my tongue in your cunt, and then shove it right up your slutty little ass!" Alex grinned, never feeling more powerful as she slid her thumb over Haley's clit and shoved a finger into her sister's cunt, "Now cum for me!"

After that demand Haley's eyes and mouth went wide, but before she could wake up the whole house with a deafening scream Alex glued her lips to hers, ensuring that the inevitable scream out of her big sister was mostly swallowed or at least softened by her own hungry mouth. And sure, Alex was nervous it wasn't going to be enough, that after getting away with it last night they would be discovered now, but she was inside her sister. She, Alex Dunphy, was inside her big sister Haley Dunphy's pussy, her siblings womanhood trembling around her finger in a way which was out of this world.

For all her intelligence Alex couldn't find a way to do justice to the feeling of being inside Haley. She certainly couldn't do justice to the even more amazing feeling of her big sister cumming on her finger, Alex's finger suddenly going into business for itself and starting to hammer Haley's cunt. It could have been seconds later, or it could have been minutes, but the next thing Alex was aware of was her big sister's pussy clenching down so hard on her finger it felt like a vice, that finger seeming to push itself as deep inside Haley as possible to maximise the experience for both siblings. And to ensure Alex's finger was as coated as possible in girl cum of course.

Haley had already coated her finger in cream just in the short time it took for her to cum, but there were even more juices now, Alex feeling so overwhelmed by it that she could barely think. If overwhelming was even the word. Kissing her sister was overwhelming, this was so beyond that. This was her own sister cumming on her finger. This was her beautiful big sister Haley covering her finger in cum. This was her older sister Haley, the girl that Alex had secretly wished for so long that she could grow up to be half as pretty as, and Alex just made her cum for her with the greatest of ease.

Alex was extremely tempted to finger fuck Haley through climax after climax and then bury her face in between her big sister's legs so she could get her first taste of pussy and girl cum simultaneously, however ultimately her desire to keep up her perfect attendance one out and she slowly brought Haley down from her high. Seconds later Alex almost caved when, the second she had pulled her finger from her big sister's cunt, Haley grabbed onto her hand and then forcefully pulled it up so she could wrap her lips around the finger that had been inside her and then sensuously sucked it clean of her own cum and pussy cream.

Still, business before pleasure, Alex reminded herself as she tried to pull away from Haley, and then when she was met with resistance she softly scolded her selfish sibling, "Haley! You promised."

"God Alex, can't you miss school just this once?" Haley huffed.

Alex leaned forward as if she was about to kiss Haley again, only to 'bop' her nose playfully and tell her, "No."

Haley had relaxed as Alex had leaned in, Alex obviously anticipating that and try as she might Haley couldn't stop her little sister from pulling away from her completely, getting up and beginning to get dressed. Haley huffed with frustration, set up with her arms folded and then once Alex was dressed mumbled, "Fine, but you better keep your promise."

"I will." Alex promised, awkwardly kissing Haley's cheek before heading out the door.

What followed was the longest day of Haley's life. It wasn't even a full day, just eight hours, but each one of those hours felt like a lifetime as every second of it she thought about Alex. Granted at least half of those thoughts were made up of pleasant things like remembering how Alex was somehow even more mind meltingly gorgeous out of her clothes, how those enormous tits felt in her hands and just how heavenly Alex's cum and pussy cream had tasted. She even thought how good Alex's ass tasted, Haley still unable to believe she got her tongue up her nerdy little sister's big fat ass.

However all those pleasant memories were ruined by the soul crushing fear that Alex would reject her when she came back. Tell Haley what they had done was wrong. Perverted. Sinful. Against the law. And she would be right, but Haley couldn't stand the thought of not being able to touch Alex again. She would get down on her knees and beg if she had too, Haley willing to say or do anything, give Alex anything she wanted just for one more night with her kid sister as her plaything. Alex had promised her otherwise, but Haley couldn't shake the feeling that in the light of day, surrounded by her classmates, Alex would have a change of heart.

Maybe that was why no matter how hard she tried Haley just couldn't get herself off. Or maybe after knowing the joy of having her little sister's finger inside her, and rubbing herself against Alex's fat ass with her baby sister's cum all over her face, simply fingering herself wasn't enough. Neither was fingering herself while her face was buried in a pair of Alex's used panties, which until this point had been Haley's most effective way of getting herself off. Even when she added being in Alex's bed into the mix, the scent of her kid sister all around her, it still didn't compare to having Alex in bed with her. So eventually Haley gave up in favour of choosing what she would wear for Alex.

That thought filled Haley with joy. She was literally dressing for Alex, trying to get her little sister all hot and bothered just by looking at her. If Haley had thought it were possible she'd have been doing it months ago, but now she had some actual proof Alex liked girls, or at least liked her, it really made her feel good to throw on something sexy for her own sister. It also made her feel wonderfully perverted. Although ultimately she decided she didn't want to waste time undressing when she could be fucking Alex, so Haley chose to be naked. She changed her mind about that and what position to be in half a dozen times before she heard Alex return, Haley greatly relieved that her little sister more or less went straight to their room when she got home.

"Bitch." Alex said, once the door was closed and locked.

Even though it was in a playful tone Haley was worried, she tried her best to hide it, "Yeah, I am, but any reason specifically?"

"I tried, I really tried." Alex sighed, at first sounding random before she clarified with, "But thanks to you I just couldn't concentrate."

"Oh, why is that?" Haley asked innocently as she threw the covers off of her, revealing her body to her clearly horny sibling.

"I can't imagine." Alex murmured sarcastically as she became lost in staring at Haley for a few long seconds.

Then in the blink of an eye Alex was ripping off her clothes and then scrambling to get on top of her big sister, Haley grabbing her when she was close enough and practically slamming her tongue into her mouth. It was nothing like the few soft and hesitant kisses she'd had with boys, Alex overwhelmed at first by the passion and the need of this kiss. Then she adjusted and gave as good as she got, the Dunphy sisters rolling back and forth as their tongues spent the next few minutes frantically battling for dominance until Alex finally broke it in favour of kissing Haley's neck and fondling her boobs.

After a minute or so of that Alex playfully whispered, "Seriously Haley, if you make me flunk out I'll never speak to you again, let alone anything else. Plus I'll totally tell Mom and Dad and they'll have no choice but to finally kick your sorry ass out."

"Oh shut up nerd." Haley moaned, pushing Alex's head downwards, "You've got work to do."

Not needing any further encouragement Alex kissed her way down Haley's chest until she reached her big sister's boobs. They were nowhere near her size, but up close they looked pretty big and honestly Alex had never been a big fan of her own body. Despite how much Haley seemed to love them Alex had always thought that her tits were impractical and just got in the way most of the time. Not like Haley's perfect pair, her sister's boobs just like every other part of her, flawless. Just sliding her lips up one of them and taking that boob's nipple into her mouth gave Alex and incredible thrill, especially when Haley moaned for her.

Although as thrilling as it was, it was also worrying, Alex removing her mouth from the nipple so she could whisper, "Shhhhhh, we have to be quiet, remember?"

"Sorry." Haley said dismissively, grabbing hold of the back of Alex's head and pushing her firmly into her chest.

Taking the hint Alex wrapped her lips back around the nipple, although she suckled more gently this time in hopes that it would help. Sure enough Haley was able to stifle her moan, from the sounds of it by pressing her lips firmly together. This encouraged Alex to suck a bit harder, and then swirl her tongue around the nipple before moving to the other to give it the same treatment. Through it all Haley did a reasonable job of keeping quiet, considering Alex could remember just how much she struggled last night. Although Alex could have done a better job of keeping track, the brainy brunette becoming lost in sucking and fondling Haley's tits for quite some time until she felt pressure on the back of her head.

That was quickly followed by Haley softly begging, "Lower! Mmmmmmmmm, please Alex, lower. I, I can't wait any more. Please just... just fucking eat me already you nerdy little bitch!"

Alex was reluctant to cut her time with Haley's perfect tits so short, especially after her sister had spent so much time on her awkwardly big boobs. But this was supposed to be about returning the favour from last night, and how could Alex deny that request after Haley had made her feel such wonderful things yesterday? Alex certainly didn't have the heart to try, so she pressed a few quick kisses down Haley's stomach and then settled herself in between her sister's legs to get her first real-life close-up look at another girl's sex, Alex just staring at it for a few long seconds before leaning forward, sticking out her tongue and tasting her first pussy ever.

Haley's eyes felt like they went wide as cartoon characters when Alex's tongue touched the bottom of her pussy, and then when that soft, wet, wonderful little tongue slid upwards, her own sister licking her pussy, Haley threw her head back and cried out at the top of her lungs, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Immediately Alex stopped, her eyes now seeming to be as wide as a cartoon characters as both sisters held her breath. Sure enough a few long seconds later there was a knock on their door followed by their mother's voice calling through it, "Honey, is everything alright?"

"I, I'm fine." Haley blushed, "I just, I just dropped something. On my foot."

Alex pulled a face, clearly not impressed with Haley's lie, but after a few seconds their Mom simply said, "Ok."

They listen to her walk away, and then Alex started getting up, causing Haley to panic and frantically whisper, "No, please, please, please don't stop, I can be quiet, I swear."

"Clearly you can't." Alex huffed, trying to pull away but Haley wouldn't let her.

"I will. I totally will, I swear. It's totally your fault anyway. Mmmmmmm, you made me feel so good." Haley tried buttering Alex up, but when that didn't work she went back to shameless pleading, "Please? I'll do anything if you just, you know, continue."

Alex stared at her for what felt like a very long time, then she softly said, "Just give me a second."

Haley was extremely reluctant to let her go, but she was curious to see what Alex would do. Alex was the smartest person she knew after all, so there was a decent chance she had thought of a solution that was beyond anything Haley could think of. It wasn't, Haley hating herself for not thinking it and grinning widely as Alex return to the clothes laying on the floor, the ones she had gone to school in, and pulled out her panties. Alex even stood there for a second waving them slightly side to side, allowing Haley the chance to guess what she was going to do, and if her guess was right Haley was all for it.

Sure enough Alex slowly crawled back onto the bed and whispered, "Open your mouth."

Happy to obey Haley opened her mouth as wide as possible and then let out a soft moan as Alex shoved her giant, unflattering panties into her big sister's mouth, even being nice enough to make sure that the part which had been touching her pussy was the first thing which touched Haley's tongue. Not that it would have mattered, because from the taste of it Alex had been so wet that her arousal had soaked those panties, meaning Haley would have tasted Alex's cunt no matter what. Although she was very grateful for the positioning, Haley so overwhelmed by the taste of her little sister's pussy that she barely noticed Alex pushing the rest into her mouth and pressing it closed.

Then Alex moved away again, causing Haley to frown, and then glare as her sister pulled out some tape from her bedside drawer and then followed up with an angry whisper of, "What? I have to make sure it stays in!"

Haley continued to glare for a few seconds.

"Either you let me do this, or we stop." Alex insisted.

Rolling her eyes Haley huffed but nodded her approval, thinking that it may be for the best under the circumstances. However once Alex had successfully put the tape over her mouth Haley grabbed hold of her little sister's hair and shoved her downwards. Haley did this because she was more horny then she could ever remember being, and a little angry at having to have nasty/uncomfortable tape over her mouth and wanted to punish Alex for it.

She wasn't expecting Alex not to complain and immediately slide her tongue over her pussy, but Haley was so grateful that she did. Unfortunately she let out another cry which was almost just as loud despite the makeshift gag, Haley blushing as Alex glared up at her before she grabbed one of the pillows and shoved it over her face, just like Alex had done last night. Which Haley liked much less than the gag but it got her what she wanted and helped silence her as no matter how much she tried she couldn't stay quiet as Alex began to lick her pussy. Her super brainy, super beautiful, super amazing baby sister began to lick her pussy, each and every lick causing Haley more pleasure than almost anything else she'd ever known.

Being shoved downwards into Haley's crotch did initially make Alex angry and she opened her mouth to complain. However then she was overwhelmed by the smell, and to a lesser extent the sight, of Haley's wet pussy. Alex was drawn to it like the sailors to the mythical sirens, the intelligent brunette becoming mindless as her tongue left her mouth and slid across the succulent treat in front of her. It felt like she had no control over it, her tongue totally going into business for herself, part of Alex feeling she should be concerned by this, but mostly she was just lost in the taste of Haley.

Alex had occasionally wondered what pussy would taste like before last night, and this whole entire day she'd barely been able to think about anything except what Haley would taste like, and other things related to fucking her own sister. Nothing she could have ever imagined could have prepared her for this heaven in liquid form, Alex so mad that she had to pull away from this a second ago and it was the memory of this taste which inspired her not to complain and just to continue licking her big sister's pussy, something which felt like her purpose in life. Which was absurd, Alex knew it was, but for all her hopes and dreams there was nothing she wanted to do more with her life right now than to spend it in between Haley's thighs.

For a moment Alex wondered if it had to be in between Haley's thighs. Maybe all girls tasted this good and she be just as content in between a stranger's thighs as those belonging to her sister's. Perhaps for all her intelligence Alex had allowed herself become so obsessed with schoolwork she hadn't properly analysed her desires and totally missed the fact that she was a raging homosexual. It did run in the family after all. However there was an undeniable thrill the fact Alex was doing this to her own sister, and it seemed impossible anything could be quite as good. Besides, what the chances Alex could find a girl hotter than Haley to fuck? Was there even anyone hotter than Haley? Most of the time it didn't feel like it, only now Alex was happy about that fact.

Wanting to please the hottest girl she had ever known so she could do this again Alex forced herself to stop overthinking this and concentrate on licking Haley's pussy, beginning to move her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise as well as simply up and down. More importantly she began lingering her tongue over the entrance to her sister's love hole and sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of the juicy treat in front of her. Particularly the clit licking had Haley lifting her hips upwards into Alex's touch and crying out into the pillow loud enough to encourage Alex's licks without running the risk of alerting a family member. So in other words, it was perfect.

Haley didn't think it was perfect. She found it torturous because of the stupid makeshift gag preventing her from begging for more. Then again the gag was probably for the best because there was no way she could have kept even this quiet without it, and her moans, groans, whimpers and cries sounded deafening to her. Besides, even without the gag Haley felt so overwhelmed right now she wasn't so sure she would be able to say anything as coherent as 'please fuck me harder' or something like that. Alex was just making her feel so unbelievably good.

It had been overwhelming enough at first, but when Alex started really getting into it and experimenting Haley pretty much lost her mind. Her smart ass little sister would probably argue she didn't have much to lose, that thought only reminding Haley that this was in fact her goody-goody nerd sister who was giving her the greatest pleasure she'd ever known. It seemed an insult even compare this to her previous boyfriends and one night stands, Haley momentarily wondering if she should have been brave enough to try and pick up a girl as then she would know whether she was a dyke or not, but without knowing it she came to the same conclusion as Alex, that being a big part of why this was so hot was the taboo of doing it with her baby sister.

Then Alex wrapped her lips around the older girl's clit and Haley was incapable of thought. All she was in that moment was a burning need for more, Haley reaching down and grabbing Alex's hair tightly with both hands and then shoving her kid sister's face as deep as it would go into her cunt. At the same time she pushed her pussy upwards, just in case Alex didn't get the message, which thankfully she did, Haley letting out a scream so loud the entire house had to have heard it as Alex pushed her tongue directly into her big sister's fuck hole, making Haley cum on the spot.

Either Alex didn't care who heard them or she was too lost in the perverted act of eating out her own sister to even realise she was screaming. Either way Haley was overwhelmed by the greatest climax of her life, quickly followed by another as she felt Alex sucking the cum out of her. After that Alex shoved her tongue inside Haley's cunt and began brutally fucking her with it, that assault causing Haley to cum so many times that eventually it all felt like one big, never ending orgasm. It was so overwhelming Haley barely remembered to clutch the pillow over her face, only doing so out of sheer self preservation.

Alex had loved Haley's regular pussy cream so much that after a while she barely cared if they were caught. Now somehow something even better was sliding down her throat it felt like her parents could have broken down the door and she wouldn't have even looked up. No, the only way Alex was going to stop now was if someone removed her by force, and for that someone might need a crowbar or something, because she was determined to not go anywhere. How could she when her big sister was cumming in her mouth, what felt like true liquid heaven squirting down her throat and into her belly where it belonged.

Not even the humorous, and slightly disturbing/terrifying, image of her Mom literally using a crowbar to get her off of her big sister was enough to interrupt Alex's frantic cum swallowing/tongue fucking of Haley's cunt, especially as it felt like she was losing so much precious liquid. It wasn't her fault. She was inexperienced, this was her first time after all, and there was just so much of it, Haley squirting so hard and frequently that Alex became drenched in her own sister's cum. And Haley was constantly moving, and even though most of it was involuntary as a result of quivering and shaking from the force of her climaxes, Alex still hated her for it because it meant more cum ended up on her face instead of in her stomach.

It was nowhere near as much as Alex hated Haley for pushing her away, but then the brunette with blonde streaks flipped over and presented her sister with her ass, wiggling it from side to side in case Alex didn't get the message. And it wasn't like Alex didn't remember her promise to do everything Haley had done to her, but last night it had been Haley's choice when to end the pussy eating, so therefore it should be Alex's choice now. Then again if it was up to Alex she'd just eat Haley's pussy all night long, partly because she couldn't imagine anything tasting better, and partly because she was cautious about licking Haley's ass.

Haley's tight little ass was cute, Alex even thought of it as perfect, definitely more so than her own ass which was way too fat, even if that was what Haley seem to like about it. However the idea of licking an ass hole seemed gross to Alex, and no matter how much she tried she couldn't get into the idea of it. But she had promised Haley, and after the amazing experiences which were giving head to her sister, and receiving it, this seemed like an acceptable price to pay. So Alex placed a couple of cautious kisses on Haley's ass cheeks and then slowly pulled them apart and began licking the puckered rosebud she found there.

Even though they had agreed to it Haley wasn't sure whether Alex would actually go through with licking her ass hole. After all it was something extremely nasty, and Haley had always figured that Alex would be as boring and vanilla in bed as she was in the rest of her life. Perhaps this just proved the saying that it was always the quiet ones you should watch out for, because Alex barely even hesitated before spreading her cheeks and beginning to lap away at Haley's starfish. Ok, so maybe those first few licks were slow and cautious, but after a while Alex really seemed to get into it, Haley pushing her face down into the pillow as she moaned happily as her kid sister went to town on her ass hole.

For a few seconds Haley regretted not asking one of the many guys she had been with to do this to her, but in addition to there was no way this would feel as good with anyone other than her little sister, if she revealed she was curious about ass play one thing might lead to another and she might end up with something she wasn't ready for, namely a dick up her butt. Now that actually sounded like it might be nice, only Haley wanted it to be a dildo which was either firmly in Alex's hand or strapped around her kid sister's waist. Oh yes, Haley wanted Alex to take her anal virginity, ideally after she had robbed her baby sister of her anal cherry.

Without knowing it Alex eventually tried to fulfil Haley's fantasy. The rim job was so blissfully wonderful Haley had no idea whether Alex ate her ass out for hours or minutes, but sometime later she felt the dark haired teen press her tongue against her butt hole and try to push it inside. Her little sister pushed her tongue up her butt, and even though she didn't get far it was enough that Haley was now a technical anal virgin. She had now been anally penetrated, her own sister having taken that cherry in at least one way and Haley wanted more. She wanted Alex to take her ass in every way possible to the point where there was no doubt her butt cherry belonged to Alex, and she wanted to do exactly the same thing to Alex. Oh yes, Haley wanted to get nasty with her kid sister, extremely twisted images filling her head as she reached down was to touch her pussy.

Sadly she barely got a chance to graze it before Alex slapped her hand away, Haley trying to open her mouth to protest before she remembered the gag. Then before she could tear it off Alex slipped one of her own hands over those pussy lips, Haley moaning and relaxing into the sheets again. Alex then spent an infuriating amount of time just rubbing her before pushing a finger inside her cunt, but then at least she quickly increased speed which meant Haley didn't have to wait too long for an extremely satisfying climax.

Alex didn't know what was more perverted, the feeling of Haley's pussy quivering around her finger from the force of the orgasm, or that climax causing her ass hole to quiver around her tongue. She also didn't know which one she loved more, the fact that she got to experienced them both at the same time blowing her mind. Which was weird, because Alex had never thought what it would be like to eat ass before this whole thing with Haley, and throughout the day she totally thought it would be gross and she would need to talk her way out of this. Instead the taste wasn't so bad and she really got off on how nasty and slutty it made her feel.

It was so hot Alex felt like she could cum on the spot, or at least with just a little rubbing of her cunt. Sadly that was the case, Alex first rubbing herself against the bed sheets and then using her free hand to 'jill' herself off as she intensified things with Haley by adding an extra finger into the mix and rubbing her older sister's clit. When that wasn't enough Alex remembered what Haley had done last night when their roles were reversed and blushed at the thought of humping her big sister's butt like a bitch in heat. She liked the thought so much she almost did it, but she had a mutually beneficial alternative which might be a little less humiliating.

So after she had given Haley a few more orgasms Alex roughly pulled her sibling onto her back and while Haley was clearly struggling to complain jumped on her and started rubbing her body against Haley's, the main difference between this and last night was that their tits were brushing against each other and more importantly their cunts were doing the same thing. Quickly catching on Haley pushed her pussy up against Alex's, the younger sibling in turn practically grinding downwards until the two sister's cum, sweat, and pussy juice all mixed together, leaving both a complete mess.

Alex half expected Haley to complain about this, but it seemed that her image obsessed older sibling was just as lost in grinding herself against Alex as Alex was grinding herself against Haley, in the middle of this intense act Alex receiving an orgasm so powerful she could barely move for a few seconds. Then a whine from Haley got her back on track, the next orgasm easier to handle although Alex knew it was just a matter of time before she was forced to stop and take a break, so she at least finished in style by tearing the tape off of Haley's lips, pulled her panties out of her sibling's mouth and then kissed her sister with all the energy she could muster.

Who knows how much time after that they heard their mother call from downstairs, "Girls! Dinner in 10 minutes!"

With that Alex rolled off of Haley, who tried to protest but it was clear she just didn't have the energy, the two sisters laying in a pile of sweat and juices before Alex softly sighed and told Haley without looking at her, "Shower first, then dinner, then more sex?"

"Uh-huh." Haley confirmed sleepily, then when Alex got up quickly added, "Can I join you? In the shower, I mean."

"No!" Alex snapped, and then to put a happy smile back on Haley's face, "Maybe another time. Like when we're home alone."

"Then we won't need gags." Haley grinned wickedly, loving the cute blush on Alex's face as she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body and scurried out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Modern Family ****and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

Alex Dunphy couldn't remember ever being this excited, and given that over the past few weeks she'd been coming home to her own personal sex machine that was really saying something. But tonight was different. Tonight she wouldn't have to gag herself or her lover, or shove a pillow over one of their faces or even kiss... actually there was going to be a lot of kissing, but hopefully there would also be a lot of screaming, Alex determined to make her beloved brunette with blonde highlights scream for her all night long, because finally they would have the house all to themselves and she could fuck her sister in peace.

Just thinking that still gave Alex a thrill, the brainy brunette still having trouble believing that she had crossed that line, and it had been so rewarding. And that someone as smoking hot as Haley would find her attractive, Alex's non-existent confidence when it came to her body getting a real boost every time her gorgeous sister touched her or started raving about how much she loved her curvy body. The only downside was it caused her to be severely distracted during school. Not enough to affect her grades much, but it meant she probably needed to end her affair, at least temporarily. However having sex with her own sister was proving to be too addicting to stop, even for a week or two while Alex took her exams.

To be honest even a day without fucking Haley seemed unbearable for Alex, and calling off their affair certainly wasn't what she planned asking for tonight, Alex so excited that she practically ran to her front door the second she got off the bus. Which meant she was a little sweaty and gross by the time she got home, although when she opened the door she quickly forgot about taking a shower. At first that was because she was confused by the dim lighting, then her heart started rapidly beating as she wandered further into her home to find Haley standing by a candlelit dinner.

After blinking a few times Alex whispered, "For me?"

"For us." Haley smiled softly, slowly approaching her prey.

Alex just let her for a few seconds, then she stammered, "Are, are we-"

"We're alone." Haley quickly finished for her, "It's just you and me. I swear. Now, let's enjoy it."

Those perhaps weren't the most romantic words in the world, but Alex got so caught up in the moment they somehow felt like it. Haley gently wrapping her arms round her, leaning in and kissing her played a big part in that, Alex initially hesitant if she was still afraid of being caught, however she had grown to trust Haley like never before over the past few weeks and quickly found herself relaxing into the embrace. It helped that Haley was an amazing kisser, and while she wasn't normally the most tactful person she knew exactly the kind of kiss Alex needed right now, namely soft and gentle, Alex finding herself letting out a soft whimper the moment before she simply lost herself in the wonderful kiss.

She was just as lost when they broke the kiss, rested their foreheads together, slowly opened their eyes and smiled at each other. Then a horrible thought filled Alex's mind and she asked, "You didn't cook, did you?"

Haley rolled her eyes and pulled away, "Relax, I had supervision from Manny."

"Oh." Alex sighed in relief, before frowning, "So, you used one family member's crush on you to manipulate him into cooking a romantic meal for another family member?"

"Hey, I did most of the work." Haley pointed out, before grinning, "Besides, would you rather have had a threesome?"

"Ewww, no." Alex grimaced, before another disturbing thought crossed her mind and she quickly added, "And no threesomes with anyone else, especially not another family member."

"Relax, there's no way I'm sharing such a hot piece of ass like you with anyone." Haley said softly, "Besides, I'm not fucking you because you're my sister. I'm fucking you because you're so irresistibly hot I just couldn't, well, resist. And, despite what I might have said over the years, I really like you. You're smart, you're funny, and so totally out of my league."

Alex smiled, kissed her sister briefly, "I feel the same way about you. Maybe minus the smart part."

"Shut up nerd." Haley laughed, hiding the fact she was a little hurt by that, further doing that by pointing out, "The food is getting cold."

Alex bit her lip, looked Haley up and down, and then asked, "Could we reheat it? I'm not exactly dressed to impress."

"I think you look beautiful." Haley said, gently kissing her sister again before pointing out, "And it's not like we've got all night. Besides, I don't know how long I can keep my hands off you."

"You're right. Wow, I never thought I'd say that." Alex blushed, quickly adding, "Sorry, it's a reflex. Let's eat."

Haley frowned but let it go, the two girls quickly sitting down and tucking into their food. They then ate in silence for a minute or two and then Haley asked, "Sooooo, how was judo?"

"Fine, I..." Alex began, about to go into detail before she noticed the look on Haley's face, "I know you don't approve."

Haley shrugged, "It's just wasting valuable time we could be having sex, you know?"

"I know." Alex blushed, still not feeling entirely comfortable discussing this out of the safety of their room, "But I told you, any changes to our routines could raise suspicion."

Haley let out a non-committal sound at first, "Can we just skip a few things though?"

"NO!" Alex said way too harshly, before trying to make it up to her lover, "It's not just about keeping this thing between us under wraps, it's about my future. It's no good just getting good grades, I need some out-of-school activities for all my applications otherwise I won't get a look in, for some reason. But in a few months it will be summer, and then I can make it up to you."

Haley very much like the way Alex took her hand while explaining that last part, the brunette with a blonde streaks smiling happily as her lover comforted her. Of course after summer Alex would probably be moving out and heading halfway across the country to 'get away from her crazy family' like she'd always wanted, leaving Haley behind with nothing. And even if Haley somehow found a way to follow her, probably living as her sister's housewife, things would be just like they are now with Alex stressing over her college work and barely having any time for her big sister.

Ignoring those scary thoughts Haley forced a fake smile and flirtatiously replied, "You'd better."

"I will. I promise." Alex swore, squeezing Haley's hand confidently, "So, tell me about your day."

From the look on her face Haley could tell Alex already regretted asking the question, and she briefly considered picking a fight over it. But that would risk ruining a night where they had the house to themselves, and Haley had no intention of ruining the mood like that. Besides, she loved to talk, and was used to doing it when people weren't really listening, so she launched into describing pretty much every aspect of her day while ignoring the fact Alex's eyes glazed over. At least at first. See, this wasn't the normal kind of glazed over. No, there was something clearly on Alex's mind, and while Haley worried this would also ruined their night she would be a lousy sister/lover if she didn't try and put Alex's mind at ease.

"So, what's up?" Haley asked after Alex had finished her meal, "And don't give me that everything is fine bull-shit. I know you Alex, I may not be a genius like you but I know when something is wrong."

Alex blushed at the compliment, then she explained, "You... I... erm, we're... we're very different people, but sometimes opposites attract, and I don't know about you but I want to keep doing this. See where it goes. Soooooo, will you be my girlfriend?"

There was silence, then Haley laughed, "Oh Alex, I already am, silly."

Frowning in confusion Alex searched her mind for any evidence of this, and when she could find nothing queried, "You are?"

"Duh." Haley replied, and then seeing the confusion on her sister's face added, "Oh come on Alex, you're not the type of girl who can have a purely sexual relationship. Why do you think I went to all this trouble? Not that I didn't want to do it, it's just... well, I'm hungry, but I'd much rather be tearing off your clothes right now. The reason I'm not is because I want this to be more too. And your lack of freaking out when you walked in spoke volumes. And let's face it, you're risking your precious future to have sex with me. You wouldn't do that if this was just sex."

For a while Alex was left speechless by Haley's confession, then as casually as she could she took a sip of the wine Manny must have picked out from their grandfather's collection and murmured, "Well, it's pretty amazing sex."

"Yeah it is." Haley smiled. She had something she wanted to talk about too, but given the intense mood she simply picked up her own glass and told her, "To amazing sex."

Alex blushed but clinked her glass against Haley's and parroted, "To amazing sex."

They then shared a smile, took the wine and then quickly finished their meal before clearing away the plates, getting rid of the romantic atmosphere and then quickly scurrying upstairs to their bedroom. Alex went first, and as much as she was trying not to spoil the mood Haley couldn't resist reaching out and slapping the large butt wiggling in front of her face. Thankfully Alex only giggled, so Haley then gripped onto that ass, squeezing and groping it while Alex half-heartedly scolded her and continued giggling as she ran faster up the stairs and into their shared room. When she got there she stopped and stared.

After she had followed her in, and unlocked the door behind them, Haley asked, "Do you like it? I don't know, it maybe a little over the top, but... you know, I thought it worked. Given dinner and all. And don't worry about the beds, they're secure now but we can totally put them back the way they were."

Haley was going to say more, but Alex turned around, grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Happily kissing back Haley wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and became lost in kissing her sister for several minutes. Oh man, she still couldn't get over thinking things like that, even after all the times that they had done unspeakable things to each other Haley still got a thrill at thinking how she was kissing her nerdy kid sister. That she was doing it in a room filled with candlelight and a single bed, which was their two singles roped together to make one large double bed, made it even better, because she was kissing her geeky little sister while guiding her towards the large bed she would fuck her in.

Alex had been thinking throughout dinner that she wished Haley had given her the time to change because her big sister looked so stunning. Haley always looked stunning, but when she had time to prepare there was no one better, her older sister wearing a dress short enough/showing just enough cleavage to be sexy without being slutty. In comparison Alex was just wearing sweats. Oh well, it's not like she could compete, and really Alex should be just glad she had taken the time to shower in the locker rooms before returning home otherwise she would have been even more gross and sweaty than she was. Or she would have given Haley an excuse for them to have shower sex, which although would have been no doubt fun would have meant them to completely forgetting about the food, and mostly likely have come up with some kind of excuse after leaving the candlelit meal to get cold.

Suddenly Alex was awoken from her thoughts by an abrupt end to the kiss. Normally the two sisters would kiss each other for what felt like hours as it was one of the few things which didn't make a lot of noise, and apparently it was a habit that was tough to get out of as Alex had become lost in the kissing she had noticed Haley moving her over to the bed and gently laying her down on it. Not that it bothered her. What bothered her was the nervous look on Haley's face, Alex slowly opening her mouth to ask what was wrong only for Haley to beat her to the punch.

"You know..." Haley began, gulping softly and taking a deep breath before she started again, "You know how you said you were tired of being a virgin?"

"Yes." Alex replied suspiciously.

"Well, I wanna take it." Haley said a lot more huskily than she intended.

Alex blushed, "Erm, you already did. Remember?"

"No, no, no, NO!" Haley whined, before quickly clarifying, "I mean yes, we've had a lot of sex, but you've still technically got your cherry, and I want it. I want to officially take your virginity and make you a woman."

Overwhelmed by those words Alex just blinked for a few seconds, and then asked, "How?"

"With a dildo." Haley grinned.

There was a moment of silence and then Alex weakly mumbled, "Ok."

"Really?" Haley beamed.

"Really." Alex confirmed, blushing a little as she added, "I meant what I said about being tired of being like the only virgin left in my school... and, most girls want their first time to be with someone who loves them, and no matter what we say to each other you love me. Right?"

Alex's blush increased tenfold at the end and she was so embarrassed in the moment she couldn't look Haley in the eye. Due to how widely Haley was grinning Alex was still able to glimpse it just before the other girl kissed her again, and despite the fact that lasted for several minutes when it ended she couldn't resist asking, "So is that a yes?"

"Dork." Haley laughed, giving Alex another long kiss before reassuring her, "Of course I love you, you adorable nerd. Now let me show you how much."

With that Haley almost literally ripped her little sister's clothes off, Alex happily letting her before helping her sibling remove her clothes just as frantically. They then laid back down and kissed like the horny teenagers they were, only this time their hands didn't stay away from their fun parts. Naturally Haley made the first move, grabbing two big handfuls of Alex's fat ass and shamelessly groping it for a few moments before sliding her hands around and upwards so she could begin to play with her baby sister's ridiculously big boobs. For her part Alex tried to copy Haley's actions, but her sister was just so much more confident when it came to sex and she was constantly left in a state of catch-up.

After a few minutes of groping Haley broke the latest kiss and whispered in Alex's ear, "Let's start with a little warm-up."

Automatically opening her mouth Alex was going to taunt that they had already started and then ask what Haley meant by a little warm-up. Of course all that came out was a moan of pleasure as Haley twisted her nipples in the way Alex found bizarrely pleasurable while peppering her neck with kisses. After maybe a minute of that Haley's lips moved lower and Alex became very glad she hadn't said anything, because she should have guessed that by little warm-up her big sister was just going to indulge in her favourite pastime, namely sucking on her little sister's extremely big boobs. Not that Alex exactly minded.

Haley got so wet listening to Alex moaning for her. She always did, but this time was different because thankfully there was no gag involved to muffle those wonderful sounds, which became particularly loud once Haley kissed her way up one of the mountains of flesh that Alex called her tits and wrapped her mouth around one of those suck-able little nipples. And suck them she did, gently at first, but then with increasing force as she kissed her way back and forth in between those fantastic titties.

Seriously, who knew it was possible for anything so perfect to be natural. True, there was a certain amount of beauty to some things which weren't man-made, but Haley considered herself a girl of 2015. Someone strictly connected with the here and now. However she had never seen anything in the modern world or any other version of it quite as beautiful as her kid sister's enormous tits. Haley had never seen anything more beautiful than Alex, the brunette with blonde streaks becoming more consumed by her lust for this curvaceous brunette with every passing second, Haley genuinely scared by how much she wanted Alex, not simply because she was her sister but because it was just scary to want someone this much.

Luckily Alex interrupted that train of thought by moaning, "I thought this was for my benefit?"

Haley frowned for a couple of moments, then grinned and briefly removed her mouth from Alex's tits to reply, "Can't it be both?"

Preventing Alex from giving one of her typical smart ass replies Haley quickly ducked her head back down, but this time wrapped her teeth instead of her soft lips around her kid sister's left nipple and bit down hard enough to make Alex cry out. Luckily Haley had been worshipping her little sister's big titties for weeks, so she knew exactly how much pressure Alex liked. Ok, she may have used a tiny little bit more, but she quickly made up for it by finally adding her tongue into the mix, swirling it around the nipple and then flicking it before giving a semi-hard sucking session before repeating that exact chain of events with the other nipple.

Back and forth Haley went, increasing the force of her suction until she was sucking as hard as she could, then she reached down and slid her fingertips over the unsurprisingly wet pussy of her sibling and then quickly brought her lips up to Alex's ear to whisper, "Mmmmmmmm, so wet for me. You're always so wet for me Alex, you nasty little slut! The question is, do you want me to finish warming you up with my fingers, or with my mouth?"

Alex thought she was going to cum just from the combination of these words and the gentle pussy rubbing, which it should be noted came after like an hour of tittie worship, the brunette's eyes rolling in her head as she moaned, "How about both?"

"Both?" Haley murmured thoughtfully to herself, before gently nodding, "Both works for me."

It was a struggle not to smile or laugh with glee, but Haley was extremely horny and eager to taste the pussy she craved every second of every day, so she just about managed it by nipping gently at Alex's ear before kissing her way down her younger sister's body. Ok, she totally couldn't resist burying her face in that enormous cleavage and shamelessly motor-boating her kid sister for a couple of long seconds, but then Haley got back on track, kissing her way down Alex's soft stomach and then settling in between her legs. Unsurprisingly the darker haired teen spread those legs nice and wide for her, giving Haley all the access she could possibly need.

Alex grinded her teeth to prevent herself from yelling at Haley to just get on with it already, most likely insulting her in the process. True, their relationship had improved dramatically since they had become lovers, however there was no reason to spoil the mood. More to the point pretty much every time in the past Alex hadn't got fed up of waiting for Haley to pleasure her it just came out as whiny begging, and Alex's pride just couldn't take resorting to that unless she was really, truly desperate.

Luckily for her Haley didn't leave her waiting for that long, especially not compared to the last few times, and when her big sister's tongue did finally slide across her cunt lips it wasn't as nearly as slow as one first licks that Haley had given her. More importantly it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Haley Dunphy quickly establishing a steady rhythm while Alex Dunphy writhed under her older sibling's tongue, Alex loving the fact that she could tip her head back and moan as loudly as she wanted to while her big sister went to town on her cunt.

Haley really did have the best intentions in mind for this. After all she could think of nothing better to prepare a pussy to be better treated than to be licked to an orgasm, or possibly two or whatever, but it would have been a total lie to say she was only doing this for Alex's benefit. Although to be fair no one could blame her, Alex was just so tasty. Not that she planned on letting anyone else find out just how tasty, so Haley guessed she could be blamed for this, and as the 'adult' of the two she would be definitely the one thrown in jail if anyone ever found out she was banging her underage sister.

That unfortunate truth had crossed Haley's mind more than once, but honestly she could be looking at the death penalty and Haley still wouldn't be able to stop herself from doing whatever it took to satisfy her addiction to Alex's pussy. Ok, so she was addicted to her curvaceous sister's entire body, but as much as she loved those big beautiful boobs and that wonderfully fat ass if Haley wanted Alex to be hers she needed to keep her pussy happy, and thankfully that was no great task given how great she tasted.

As she continued frantically going down on her kid sister Hayley wondered, not for the first time, if the reason Alex tasted so good to her was that she was her baby sister. If the thrill of the taboo enhanced the experience so much that Alex's pussy couldn't be anything other than the best thing ever to Haley. It was certainly possible, but honestly Haley didn't really care why Alex tasted so good, she just cared about getting as much of that yummy honey into her belly were it belonged before she inevitably did what she did best, a.k.a. made her little sister cum in her mouth. A skill that Haley was very proud of.

Haley may not be traditionally smart, but she was becoming one incredible pussy licker. Or at least an expert on licking one particular pussy. The only pussy Haley really wanted to lick. After all, despite how it may look right now, Haley wasn't actually gay. She was just becoming really, really good at licking pussy because her little sister had become so ridiculously hot that it actually felt like a crime if Haley didn't fuck her. Oh yes, it would be a crime against nature, if nothing else, if her tongue wasn't sliding against Alex's wet little cunt right now, Haley collecting as much juice on her tongue as possible so she could swallow it in between licks.

Alex was so blissfully happy right now thanks to those licks. And yet at the same time they were driving her crazy, mostly because she wanted more of them. More of that tongue. Oh yes, Alex wanted that tongue inside her. She wanted her big sister's tongue as deep inside her pussy as it could go, slamming in and out of her and making her cum like only a tongue fucking from her older sibling could. At the same time she wanted Haley to lick her just like this forever.

It was a wonderful and torturous paradox Alex's brilliant mind had tried long and hard to make sense of, but today was better than ever/more hard to think coherently because she wasn't constantly having to remind herself to be quiet. Wasn't having to shove a pillow over her face. Wasn't praying that another family member wouldn't accidentally overhear anything that might create suspicion, or worse, burst into find Haley in between her legs, the thought not just mortifying for the embarrassment Alex would then feel but the nightmarish possibility that Haley might be then taken away from her, denying had this wonderful pleasure.

At the best of times that was a nightmare, but right now it was unthinkable, Alex eternally grateful that they finally had the house to themselves and thus wouldn't have to worry about such things. Of course, she kept an ear out for her brother or her parents returning early, but as those situations were unlikely Alex could just concentrate on relaxing back and arching into her sister's tongue as it began lingering on her clit, causing her body to twitch with delight.

Shortly after that Haley wrapped her mouth around Alex's entrance, no doubt to ensure that most of Alex's cunt cream ended up sliding directly down her throat. It was something Alex did frequently when she was in between Haley's thighs and it made her grin. Well, that and wrap her legs around Haley's head to try and push her big sister's face deeper into her cunt, eventually giving up on clawing the bed sheets in favour of moving her hands downwards to provide some extra pressure on that wonderful little head.

Of course Haley didn't need any more encouragement, as she was only too happy to show Alex just how gay she was for her pussy, the older sibling more than happy to go into detail about how much she loved her baby sister's cunt, cream and most importantly cum. Which compelled Alex to talk dirty, something she was used to whispering while listening out for footsteps anywhere near them. As they were now wonderfully alone Alex briefly thought how best to give Haley the type of dirty talk that she loved before the smarter of the two Dunphy sisters took a calming breath and then did what Haley would totally do in this situation.

"Oooooooooh yesssssssss, eat me! Eat my pussy!" Alex cried out, before blushing and adding in a somewhat softer tone, "Oh God lick it you dirty little dyke! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, lick me, suck me, fuck me. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd Haley, fuck me! Please? Please fuck me with your tongue. I want... I need to be tongue fucked. I need to be tongue fucked by my slutty big sister so I can be nice and relaxed for when she takes my cherry. Mmmmmmmmm, you want that, don't you Haley? For me to be nice and relaxed for when you stick your big cock inside my pussy and take my virginity like you've always wanted too. Oh Haley, oh fuck... fuck, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, yesssssssssssss fuck meeeeeeeeeee!"

Unsurprisingly it didn't take long for Alex to get her wish, Haley's tongue slowly teasing her entrance for a few long seconds before sliding in with a long slow thrust. Alex thought she was going to cum the second her big sister's tongue was buried inside her, but Haley deliberately gave her a chance to calm down by keeping her tongue perfectly still. Then instead of hammering hard she slowly began pumping that tongue in and out, pretty much keeping Alex on the edge of orgasm without making her go over that edge and in the process giving her some of the most torturous pleasure she had ever known, and that was really saying something given how frequently she and Haley fucked.

True, Alex had known for a long time that Haley was a tease, and she used to roll her eyes as her sibling shamelessly flirted with any good-looking boy who stumbled across her path. Now of course it was Alex who was on the receiving end of that teasing, and while to some extent she enjoyed it Haley have this annoying tendency to flirt with her in public and even worse she would tease her like this when she so desperately need to cum. Although the upside was that her eventual climax was that more powerful, this time certainly being no exception.

As was frequently the case her orgasm came without warning. One second Haley seemed perfectly content with gently tongue fucking her, bringing Alex so much wonderful pleasure that she couldn't have begged for more if she tried. Then all of a sudden Haley was hammering her tongue in and out of Alex's cunt, even curling upwards to hit her G-spot, giving Alex absolutely no choice but to cum. Not that she ever tried that hard to stop it, and Alex was perfectly happy to receive the wonderful ecstasy she could only get from Haley right now as she arched her back, dug her fingernails into her sister's head and came all over Haley's face, for once not worrying about screaming at the top of her lungs.

Haley loved listening to the sounds Alex made during sex, but to hear her scream like that during an orgasm, sounding so free and happy, oh how Haley wanted to hear that all the time. She wished she could record it and have it be her ring tone, so that every time someone called her everybody would know how hard she could make her kid sister cum. Not that most of them would no who it was, which would only make it all the sweeter, Haley just shrugging at the strangers and proudly announcing that she could make a little lezzie slut cum hard. And that's what Alex was right now, what she would forever be to Haley. A little lezzie slut. Her own personal little lezzie slut, Haley promising herself no matter what she would find a way to hear this wonderful scream on daily basis.

Of course right now she had more important things to worry about, like swallowing as much of her little sister's cum as she possibly could, Haley frantically gulping down the heavenly liquid as it squirted out of Alex's cunt but as pretty much always there was just too much of it. Not that she minded receiving a facial from Alex. In fact Haley loved it, because as much as Alex was hers it totally went the other way as well, and this was a great sign that she belonged to Alex. In a perverted way it was kind of like Alex was marking her territory, the same way Haley did every time she came in Alex's face.

That thought had Haley considering turning this into a 69, which was extremely tempting given the way that her own cunt was burning for attention. However she had a very pacific plan for tonight, and if she pulled it off it would be one she would remember forever, and she didn't want to risk that just for a moment of selfish self gratification. So instead she filled her earlier promise and pushed first one and then two fingers into Alex's pussy while moving her mouth to the other girl's clit so she could very quickly make her baby sister cum again. Then after fingering Alex for a little while Haley switched back so she could swallow some of the wonderful cum which was practically overflowing out of her kid sister's cunt, before going back to the fingering.

To make up for not getting to the fingering for quite a while Haley that hammered Alex through several more climaxes before quickly retrieving the dildo she had purchased for the occasion, Alex exclaimed weakly, "What's that?"

"Duh, it's a strap-on. It's going to let me take you like a man." Haley said proudly, then after a pause added, "If that's all right."

There was another pause and then Alex smiled, "Oh God yes."

Grinning happily Haley scrambled to strap on the dildo, which wasn't easy because her hands were trembling with excitement. They, and really her entire body, continue to tremble slightly as Haley then slowly got back onto the bed, crawling in between her sister's legs and mounting her as if she was a man. Seeing Alex was as nervous as she was Haley gently kissed her, sliding the head of her newly acquired cock up and down her little sister's pussy lips during it, making Alex whimper into her mouth. Which briefly made Haley reconsider this, but as Alex eventually relaxed into her arms she decided to go for it. Besides, she desperately wanted to officially take her sister's virginity.

With that last selfish thought Haley broke the kiss, stared into Alex's eyes and truthfully whispered, "I love you."

Alex smiled softly and whispered back, "I love you too."

Alex's heart hammered inside her chest as Haley pressed the tip of her cock against her entrance. This was it. The moment she was officially going to lose her virginity to her big sister, a moment she would always remember and treasure, Alex sure she had made the right decision as she looked into Haley's eyes and saw never-ending love in them. Then Haley began slowly pushing forwards, causing Alex to automatically tense up. Cursing herself she forced herself to relax before Haley could say anything, the older sibling remaining still for a few moments before again pushing forwards, this time using enough pressure to stretch Alex's virgin hole.

There was growing pressure and pain, and then Alex was letting out a loud cry as the sharpest pain she'd ever known rocked her body. For a moment it was unbearable as she felt something tearing inside her, then there was mostly just discomfort and a knowledge that she was no longer a virgin. That beyond any reasonable argument her big sister Haley had popped her cherry, taking her virginity, made her a woman, etc. And it was overwhelming, the sharp cry Alex let out quickly followed by a whimper as she tried to get used to the sensation.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's ok, it's ok." Haley repeated a couple of times before softly murmuring, "I told you it would hurt, and that was the worst of it, I promise. The next part is no picnic either, but it's not as bad as you might think, and I promise, it will start feeling really good really soon. So you just tell me when you're ready, ok?"

Alex took a deep breath and then said, "I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?" Haley checked.

"I'm sure." Alex confirmed, before murmuring, "I love you."

"I love you too. So much." Haley said.

Hearing those words the first time had been little comfort as her nervousness had overwhelmed, but now they did the trick and Alex felt her body relaxing. It helped that everything she ever read promised that the worst was over, the experienced Haley merely confirming what she already believed to be true. And sure enough while Alex wouldn't call it good exactly her virgin walls were ready and willing to be stretched, and it kind of felt good to have them stretched. Uncomfortable for sure, but kind of good.

The best part about it was who was doing it to her. This was exactly why everybody had always told her to find someone special. Why every cliché and every book, movie and TV show she'd ever seen promoted the idea, and why despite the fact that she had been this close to making the mistake Alex was so glad that she ended up giving her cherry to someone special. Someone who would always love her, no matter what. Who was so gentle and loving during the entire process of pushing that dildo into her, and whispering gentle words of encouragement, Alex never more grateful for her sister Haley and the fact that they had fallen into this incestuous affair.

Haley felt equally grateful as she did probably the one thing above everything else she wanted to do. To be fair, Haley wasn't lucky enough to know what she wanted to do with her life, wasn't smart like Alex or even Manny so the world wasn't at her feet, but even if she was super smart and/or focused like her sister Haley was pretty sure that her number one goal would be to take this beautiful girl's virginity.

It could be argued she had done that already, but to officially do it with a cock, tearing Alex's hymen apart and erasing any doubt in her mind that she was her sister's first was such an overwhelming thrill it was a struggle to continue the penetration. Ironically it was also a struggle for Haley not to just slam every inch of her strap-on dildo as deep as it would go into Alex and start pounding the little smart ass who had always acted like she was better than her. Then again Alex always had been, and as much as Haley wanted to fuck the other girl hard she refused to do it until Alex was truly ready for it.

So, with a lot of effort, Haley was just about able then to control herself, slowly pushing the entire length of the dildo inside of her sister until their crotches were pressed together, both Dunphy siblings letting out a little whimper as they savoured the moment of having every inch of Haley's cock inside of Alex's pussy. Haley's cock! That's what this thing was right now, her cock. Fuck, that was such a turn on. Not that Haley really wanted a cock, but right now this strap-on might as well have been made of flesh and blood because it felt so real to her it was almost like she could feel Alex around her.

Overwhelmed by those perverted thoughts Haley just couldn't stop pulling her dick a few inches out of Alex and then pushing those inches back inside, the older sister beginning to fuck the younger sister at a slow and steady pace as they both stared into each other's eyes. From the moment Haley pulled out this adorable part cry, part gasp, and part squeak thing fell out of Alex's mouth, and she kept making it in between whimpers until Haley could take it no more and she just had to shove her tongue into her sister's mouth so she was invading two of her holes instead of just one.

Alex thought it couldn't possibly get any better than having Haley pumping a big dildo in and out of her like a man would his cock all the while staring lovingly into each other's eyes, but she had been wrong because her big sister kissing her passionately while they fucked like that was out of this world. It was so wonderful it literally made her cry. Ok, so she may have got teary at first from the pain of losing her virginity, but now she was very much crying because she was overwhelmed with love and pleasure, parts of Alex she never knew existed being stimulated in ways she could never have imagined.

Unfortunately Haley took it the wrong way, breaking the kiss halfway through and asking, "Are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful." Alex whimpered, "It's wonderful, please don't stop, it... it feels so good. Please Haley, kiss me, fuck me, oh God just-"

Before Alex could say another word Haley's lips were pressed against her own again. This time her sister coaxed her tongue into her mouth, and despite Alex's best efforts Haley made sure the kiss remained slow and gentle, but no less passionate. Then after several long minutes Haley began increasing the pace, ever so slightly at first, but then more and more as Alex whimpered and cried in pleasure into her mouth. When the kiss was finally broken the bed was creaking something fierce as Haley pounded Alex's pussy, Alex crying out joyfully as her sister fucked her nice and hard.

"Fuck me! Yes, fuck me just like that! Oh Haley!" Alex cried out, "Haley! Oh Haley, fuck me hard! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, pound my pussy! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, pound it hard with your big strap-on dildo and make me cum!"

"NO!" Haley snapped, "It's not a dildo, it's my cock!"

"What?" Alex frowned in confusion.

"I'm serious Alex!" Haley insisted, "That's my cock inside you. I'm inside you Alex, deeper than I've ever been. Deeper than anyone's ever been. Deeper than anyone ever will be, because you're mine Alex! I'm pounding this tight little pussy with my big cock and making it all mine. Mmmmmmmmm yeeeeeeeessssssss, when I'm done with this virgin hole you're not going to want to give it to anyone else, because you know it's mine. It's a hole for my big cock and no one else's. Can't you feel it Alex? Can't you feel my big cock stretching you out and making you mine?"

There was a desperation to Haley's voice which might have been scary if Alex didn't love everything she was saying. Luckily for them both she did. She wanted to be Haley's. As far as Alex was concerned she was Haley's. She'd been Haley's before this of course, maybe before they had even had sex, but this made it feel so much more real. Bonded them together in a way not possible before, Haley pushing inside her deep, deeper than she could have ever imagined while Alex's body took everything her big sister had to give her. Yes, Alex was stretching to accommodate her sister's length and girth, the thing inside her right now not merely a sex toy but part of Haley, the two sisters literally becoming one body.

"Yes... yes, I can feel it. I can feel you inside me. God Haley, I can feel you." Alex whimpered, "Mmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, you're so deep! You're so deep inside me! You're inside my tight little pussy, making it yours. Making me yours as much as you can, even though I've always been yours for the taking. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddd Haley, take me! Please take me! Please take what's rightfully yours by fucking me hard and making me cum on your cock! Mmmmmmmmm, please Haley, I want to cum on your big hard cock! Come on stud, pound my pussy hard and officially take what's yours!"

For a moment Haley just stared at her, then she went berserk, pounding Alex so hard that it hurt again, but at the same time it felt amazing. Maybe better than anything Alex had ever felt, if only because she was lost in the idea of Haley pounding her cock in and out of her, and in that perverted moment Haley almost wished that cock would blow it's load inside her so she could have her sister's babies. That unbelievably perverted thought sent her over the edge of one of the most powerful climaxes of her life, and considering what she had gone through lately that was really saying something.

Haley wanted to slow down, maybe even stop when she first went into pussy pounding overdrive. She was so worried that she was hurting her sister that she almost couldn't bear it, the only thing keeping her going being Alex's screams of pleasure. Then Alex so obviously came, her legs wrapping around Haley's waist like a vice and her fingernails digging into her back as she clutched to her. Not that was enough to stop her from fucking her sister, Haley more determined than ever to fuck the tight hole in front of her as hard as she could and make Alex cum again and again and again.

Considering she wasn't exactly used to being the one in this position, or doing anything athletic, Haley thought she did pretty well. A lot of that had to do with the constant sex she had been having with her little sister, their many previous fucks preparing Haley for this better than she could have ever imagined. For a while there, she even felt kind of unstoppable. Like if her parents came home right now and heard the screams they would have to call an army to pry Haley off of Alex, and even then it felt like they wouldn't succeed because surely nothing could stop Haley from fucking her sister right now.

Apparently something could, and it was called exhaustion. Although to be fair it was a very pleasant rarity, because while Haley couldn't feel this like a man would there was something inside the harness which was bashing against her clit, and throughout the gentle pussy pumping to the rough pussy pounding Alex's big boobs had been jiggling up and down so wonderfully. They had also been rubbing against her own tits, all those things combining with the sheer mental joy of taking her little sister's virginity to make Haley cum herself, and not just one explosive orgasm but several.

She valiantly pushed herself through the first couple, but inevitably the brunette with blonde highlights ended up crashing down on top of the darker haired brunette, the two sweaty and exhausted sisters laying a heap for a little while as they struggled to remain conscious. Then Haley pressed her lips against Alex's neck, repeating the process until she was properly kissing that sensitive flesh. When she had the energy for it she kissed her way up to her sister's lips, Alex welcoming her with the passionate kiss, perhaps the best of their steamy affair, before Haley pulled back and smile lovingly down at the girl she loved with all her heart.

"I love you." Haley again whispered, and because it was nowhere near enough and she was totally caught up in the moment she blurted out, "I'm in love with you."

There was a long silence and then Alex softly groaned, "Huh?"

Becoming ghostly pale Haley stammered, "I, I know I shouldn't. That it's wrong. But, I just can't help it. I-"

"Are sure you're not just in lust with me?" Alex interrupted, "Because-"

"No!" Haley interrupted, unable to stop herself, "You're all I think about, and it's not just about your hot little body or having my way with it, it's you Alex. It's everything you are, and I just can't stop-."

This time the interruption came in the form of a kiss, Alex pressing her lips to Haley's for a few long seconds before pulling back and whispering, "I feel the same way."

Haley smiled widely, "You mean?"

"Uh-huh." Alex confirmed, "I love you Haley. I'm in love with you. No matter what happens, always remember that."

Ignoring the last part Haley beamed happily, pressed kisses all over Alex's face and then hugged her tightly. After gently holding each other for a few minutes they untangled their bodies, removed the strap-on and hid it then snuggled into each other's arms. They stayed like for a while, whispering sweet nothings to each other and just staring into each other's eyes before drifting off to sleep. Alex went first and was unaware of their parents opening the door a crack to check up on them, in the process somehow acknowledging the part they wanted to, that being their girls cuddling up together like they were still really little.

If only they knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Modern Family ****and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

The Dunphy family were reaching the end of a quite pleasant meal when the youngest daughter felt the oldest squeeze her knee. Alex waited to see if Haley would just slide the hand upwards, as she occasionally did, but the hand remained still, a clear sign that her sister wanted her to start a fight. It was a signal they had agreed on after their father had mentioned how nice it was that they were getting along more after he and their mother had found them curled up in bed together, completely misreading the situation. Naturally they had freaked out and made a conscious decision to start fighting more.

It was unlikely that their parents would ever guess what was really going on between them just from them being friendly towards each other, but they were both worried if they were to friendly they might investigate why, thinking that they both had new boyfriends or something, and the last thing Alex and Haley wanted was for their parents to start looking into their business. If nothing else it would mean they would have two refrain from having sex once in a while, and that was a horrifying thought to both sisters. In this case Alex didn't think it was necessary, and she tried to tell Haley that with a look, but clearly her older sibling was having none of it.

"So loser, found a boyfriend yet?" Haley asked.

"No." Alex said bluntly.

"Well, that's hardly surprising, given your fashion sense." Haley sniped.

"Haley." Claire warned.

Ignoring her mother Haley continued to push, "Hey, maybe I can give you some tips... or maybe even one of my castoffs. I'm sure one of them would be willing to lower their standards."

"We all know there are plenty to choose from." Alex quipped.

"Girls." Phil chimed in.

Ignoring her father Haley pushed, "Not that many who like lame nerds with fat asses!"

"You know what?" Alex asked, deciding to give her sister what she wanted, "I'd rather be a virgin outcast who can actually handle college than a useless slut with absolutely no future."

"Alex!" Both their parents yelled.

Haley looked like she was searching for something to say, then with her eyes going teary she practically spat, "Fuck you."

With that Haley ran out of the room, Alex forcing herself to call after her, "Is that the best you got?"

"Alex! Go apologise to your sister right now!" Claire said firmly.

"Mom!" Alex whined.

"Do as your mother says!" Phil said softly but firmly for him.

"Fine." Alex sighed, feeling like a typical teenager for once as she stomped after her sibling.

Of course her main reason wasn't to appease her parents. No, she was genuinely worried that she had hurt her sister's feelings, and at the moment she was cursing herself for being so blunt. Normally she like to think she was more witty with her remarks, but ever since they started fucking it seemed to be difficult for both sisters to insult each other, something they had been previously so good at, another reason why they're fighting was becoming more frequent again as they feared raising suspicion. So they always went right for the jugular now, hitting the other right where it hurts for all to see.

Luckily Haley had run right up to their room, meaning no one was around to witness Alex gently knocking and whispering, "Haley? Are you all right?"

In a flash Haley opened the door, grabbed Alex, pulled her inside, slammed the door and then pushed her kid sister up against it so she could push her tongue down her throat, Alex barely having a chance to respond before Haley broke the kiss and grinned, "I'm fine by the way."

"Good." Alex smiled, not getting anything else out as Haley crashed her lips against hers again.

They then frantically made out for quite a while before Alex tried to move them towards the bed, Haley surprisingly stopping her and then even more surprisingly breaking the kiss to pant, "Seriously though, I think we need to get you a boyfriend."

"Erm, why?" Alex asked gently, quickly adding flirtatiously, "I mean, what do I need with a silly old boyfriend when I have you?"

Alex pressed her lips to Haley's but this time Haley didn't respond, pulling Alex back forcefully and insisting, "I'm serious."

"Why?" Alex huffed, pulling away and crossing her arms, "Do you think Mom and Dad aren't buying the fighting?"

"No, it's not that." Haley said softly, turning away from Alex and heading towards her bed.

"Then what?" Alex asked frustratingly, and probably too loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" Haley whisper yelled as Alex approached her, "Look... I heard them talking earlier, and... and they think you might be gay."

Alex stared at her sister for a few seconds and then shrugged, "Probably. That or bi, I really haven't decided for sure yet... but I don't see how that's a problem."

Looking incredibly uncomfortable Haley lowered her head and grumbled, "I... I guess its a tiny step in the right direction towards what's really going on, and I don't like it. But Mom also mentioned she was surprised you weren't dating more, although that's because you're super smart and not because you're extremely fucking gorgeous. I mean come on, I know they're our parents but it's like they're totally blind to how ridiculously hot you've become. And it's not just them, but our entire family. You'd think one of them could have the brains to figure out that subjectively you're a fucking knockout."

Blushing furiously Alex murmured, "My beauty aside, I get what you're saying, but I'm not exactly socially confident here. I mean, yes you can give me some pointers or something. And I don't mean that in a mean way, just that you're so much better at this stuff than I am, and-"

"Relax, I get what you mean." Haley said, "And it's fine, I have a couple of guys I can set you up with."

"Awww, look at you being all sisterly." Alex teased.

"Shut up." Haley giggled, the two sibling sharing a laugh and smile before she added, "Anyway, I have a condition."

"Oh?" Alex raised her eyebrow.

"Uh-huh... see, no matter who I set you up with, they don't get to touch you. Not ever." Haley practically growled, stepping into her little sister's personal space, "You're mine, and I don't like other people touching my things."

If it was anyone else Alex would have been offended, but instead she was just freakishly turned on, almost whimpering as she pointed out, "Don't you think that's going to be a little difficult?"

"I guess." Haley conceded, reaching out for Alex's hand and gently holding it with her own, "So let's say he can hold your hand, but definitely not do this. These are mine! He doesn't touch them."

Alex squeaked as Haley grabbed her big tits and squeezed them to emphasise her words, the younger sister asking, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I guess holding you like this is ok." Haley said, reaching her arm around Alex so her hand was on her back. Then she slid her hand downwards and had another join it so she could squeeze Alex's fat ass, "But he absolutely doesn't get to touch this. This-"

"Is yours, I get it." Alex teased, Haley just staring at her for a couple of seconds before smiling.

"Right... and a peck on the lips, like this... is fine." Haley said, emphasising her words by briefly pressing her lips to Alex's, then she added, "However what's completely unacceptable is something like this..."

With that Haley kissed Alex again, this time pressing her lips more forcefully downwards and then sliding her tongue out to play. Alex eagerly parted her lips to allow her sister access to the inside of her mouth, Haley taking full advantage of the invitation as the two sisters began engaging in a passionate tongue battle. Unlike the kiss they'd shared when Haley had pulled Alex into their room this was not brief, the older sibling kissing the younger sibling for several long minutes before even beginning to manoeuvre her to the bed, and even when they got there and fell onto it they continued frantically groping and making out like their lives depended on it.

Haley spent most of that make out session second guessing her decision to push Alex into someone else's arms. The idea of anyone but her touching Alex in this way infuriated her, but she may be able to live with it if it insured her sweet sister remained her eager fuck toy. However if she was officially going to sign off on it she wanted proof of Alex's devotion to her, and there was something above anything else Haley could realistically ever get that she wanted right now. Had wanted for so long, and now she was finally going to ask for it. Just as soon as she worked up the courage.

She felt she had already done a great job of laying the ground work, but a little more couldn't help, which was why Haley continued kissing her sister until her lips were sore and her pussy was burning with need. She also constantly ground her body against Alex's, and concentrated all her groping efforts on that big butt she had been fantasising about for years now, Haley's heart racing as she was closer than she'd ever been before to fulfilling those fantasies.

Finally she broke the lip lock, spent a minute or two kissing Alex's neck, and then whispered into her sibling's ear, "Are you mine Alex?"

"God yes." Alex moaned.

"Prove it." Haley challenged, trying to hide her nervousness.

"How?" Alex asked softly.

Haley took a calming breath, and then whispered, "Gimme all your holes."

Alex frowned, and then giggled softly, "I already have, silly."

"Have you?" Haley question softly, pulling back slightly so she could look Alex in the eye, "Think about it... have you?"

There was a pause, and then obviously realisation crossed Alex's face, "Oh."

Taking that negatively Haley began to panic, "I'm sorry Alex, but have you seen your ass? Oh my God, I've never seen anything so fuck-able. It's so big, and round, and obviously made for fucking, and you love it when I lick you there or stick a finger up your ass, and honestly, have I ever steered you wrong about anything, well at least about sex? Because I can't think of-"

"Ok." Alex said softly.

"Ok?" Haley asked, honestly surprised.

"Yeah." Alex blushed, lowering her gaze, "You can fuck my ass."

For a few seconds Haley stared in disbelief at her sister, then softly but firmly demanded, "Get on all fours. Now!"

There was a few seconds pause and then Alex asked, "Erm, do, do you want me to... I mean, shouldn't I take off my clothes."

"No." Haley said, feeling like she licked her lips as she added, "You're a yummy gift I want to unwrap."

Alex blushed and then turned over while mumbling, "Whatever, freak."

Her tone was playful, although Haley didn't dwell on it. Not when Alex was lifting herself up onto all fours and pointing that big juicy ass at her, Haley just staring at it for a few long seconds. Then, afraid she was literally drooling, the older sibling wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then moved closer to her prize. Definitely licking her lips this time Haley reached out and grabbed two big handfuls of Alex's ass, causing her baby sister to squeak loudly at the suddenness of Haley's actions. However instead of scolding Alex for making a sound, something neither of them could afford, Haley just became lost in playing with Alex's big butt.

"I can't believe you're giving me this fat ass." Haley whispered dreamily.

"There's plenty of time to change my mind if you're going to be rude." Alex huffed.

"What?" Haley whispered/yelled, appalled for a moment before relaxing and smiling, "Oh, I don't mean fat in a bad way. I mean fat like your tits are fat."

"Oh, so... like a black girl?" Alex enquired, although she had never really understood that culture.

"Yeah, like a black girl." Haley grinned wickedly, "Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm, my kid sister has got a big fat ass, just like a black girl... and I can't wait to pound it deep and hard, feel these big meaty cheeks of yours jiggling against me while I fuck your tight little virgin ass hole!"

With those words Haley reached around to undo the top button to Alex's jeans and then slip her fingers under the waistband, making sure she got not just the jeans but her kid sister's underwear too. As a result she was able to slowly lower them both, gradually revealing Alex's big bubble butt, Haley swearing for sure that she drooled this time and she didn't even care. All she cared about was fucking the amazing ass in front of her, but before she did that she needed to properly prepare Alex so that her little sister would love this as much as Haley was sure she was going too. First though Haley just couldn't resist grabbing hold of that big butt and playing with it, squeezing and smacking those meaty cheeks before spreading them wide apart to reveal her prize.

Alex had spent a lot of time lately naked around her big sister and yet ironically she felt more exposed now than ever. Mostly because the focus was on the part of her body she was most self-conscious about, Haley's words embarrassing her more than usual as on the whole Alex hated her fat ass. The only good thing about it was that Haley seemed almost obsessed with it as she was with Alex's big tits, although Alex hadn't realised until now just how much Haley liked her ass, and what twisted plans she had for it. But after months of incredible sex what could Alex do except give this a fair chance to see if she liked it?

She certainly enjoyed the constant rim jobs she received from her big sister, Alex letting out a soft moan as after what felt like a full minute Haley pulled her butt cheeks apart and slid her tongue up her butt crack. Haley repeated the process a few times before focusing on Alex's hole, the brainy brunette embarrassed that she had to bury her face in the bed sheets to muffle her moans of pleasure. She had always loved the rim jobs Haley gave her on a regular basis, another reason Alex thought she might like anal and was willing to try it, and if anything her older sister went to town like never before on her ass hole, sliding her tongue up, down, and around it over and over again for several minutes before trying to push her tongue inside it.

As Haley had been doing this since they started having sex she was able to push her tongue impressively far into that tiny hole considering she was using such a soft muscle to do it. She got a lot further when she added a finger into the mix, first slipping it into Alex's dripping wet pussy and then quickly using it to replace her tongue, the younger sibling letting out a loud cry into her pillow as Haley's finger slowly entered her. It wasn't the first time, but knowing their strap-on dildo was going to be next made the whole experience a lot more scary/exciting for the younger sister.

"Mmmmmmmmm, God Alex, you're sooooooooooooo tight!" Haley softly groaned once her finger was buried in Alex's big butt, "Mmmmmmmmmm, you have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this."

Blushing again Alex didn't respond and instead just stayed face down and ass up while her big sister switched from fingering to tongue fucking her ass hole for several glorious minutes, Haley spending most of it with her face either resting on one of Alex's meaty cheeks or with her face completely buried in between them. Then Haley quickly removed her clothes while Alex did the same with her own, then the older sibling retrieved the harness dildo from its hiding place, strapped it on and then covered it liberally with lubricant while Alex watched, blushing not just because Haley was treating the dick as if it was real but because she knew where it was about to be shoved.

Once she was sure the dildo was wet enough Haley breathlessly ordered, "Spread your cheeks. Make it easier for me to bust your little anal cherry."

Haley thought she was going to pass out as Alex slowly reached back and pulled apart the cheeks to her big beautiful butt. Of course it wasn't just the incredibly perverted and yet beautiful sight which made Haley light headed. Oh no, it was the fact that her baby sister was officially giving her virgin butt hole to her, offering up the most private hole on her body as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure, Alex subjecting herself to what was probably the ultimate act of submission/humiliation just to prove Haley was the one she really wanted.

If she was honest with herself Haley knew she could just stare at this beautiful sight for hours, maybe all night long, but then she wouldn't get to butt fuck her kid sister, and that wasn't acceptable. So eventually she pulled herself back to the moment long enough to grab onto her strap-on and press the head of that dildo firmly against Alex's virgin ass hole. She then paused to savour the moment before slowly beginning to push forwards, Alex gasping softly as her back hole slowly started to stretch, the sight equal parts gross and beautiful to the perverted older sibling. She saw the same thing when her dildo slipped through that incredibly tight butt hole, meaning Haley had officially taken her little sister's anal virginity.

"Oh my God!" Both sisters simultaneously cried out, the difference being that Alex's cry was mostly of pain while Haley's was of pure pleasure. Also the older of the two sisters followed up with, "Mmmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, God Alex, you have no idea how good you look right now with your virgin ass hole stretching for my big dick!"

Alex blushed, "Please... just be gentle."

"Oh don't worry Alex, I'll totally be gentle, at first." Haley promised gleefully before adding, "But I'm going to stretch your virgin butt so good that soon you'll be begging me to destroy the little hole you shit from, and then, when I have my baby sister begging me to destroy her little butt hole, I'm going to pound you so hard Alex that you'll never shit right again! Mmmmmm, yeah baby, do your best to relax, because now I've popped your little anal cherry this big fat ass of yours belongs to me! It's my fucking property, and I'm going to use it however I want!"

Haley knew she was going too far, she just couldn't help it. This was a taboo on top of a taboo on top of a taboo, as she wasn't only having lesbian sex with her sister she was now having lesbian anal sex with her. Haley was having lesbian anal incest, and it filled her with wonderfully perverted joy. So much so Haley was surprised she didn't cum when she began pushing her dildo further up Alex's butt, inch after inch of long thick strap-on cock disappearing into the brainy brunette's tailpipe as Alex whimpered, cried and sounded like she was being gutted like a fish.

For the next few minutes Haley desperately tried to listen out for signs that it was too much for Alex and she needed a break, but it was hard to concentrate on anything other than her cock disappearing into Alex's ass hole. Because that's what this toy became when she strapped it on, Haley always getting a thrill out of thinking it was her cock inside of Alex. It may have been a delusion, but in that moment Haley really did feel like she was inside Alex's big ass, a piece of her invading the deepest depths of her baby sister's bowels, filling her like she was never meant to be filled and stretching the most intimate part of her body which was never meant to be stretched that much.

Alex was just as lost as Haley in the current moment, however while the big sister was loving every second of this the little sister was struggling not to beg for mercy. At this point it was only her decision to give this a decent try and her love for her sister which made Alex forcing herself to continue, especially with the latter thing as Haley was so obviously enjoying this, Alex blushing furiously as she looked over her shoulder to see Haley staring lustfully at where that obscenely big dildo was stretching Alex's ass hole.

The look on Haley's face filled Alex with perverted pride, the fact that she was sexually pleasing her big sister with her butt hole almost making up for the fact that it felt like there was a telephone poll being inserted into her bottom. It gave Alex the strength to continue spreading her cheeks. Well, that and the fact that she could dig her nails into her cheeks to try and alleviate some of the pain of having that huge strap-on slowly sliding deeper and deeper into her back passage, stretching places inside her which were never meant to be touched by an invading force.

It was sort of a relief when Haley's thighs finally bumped against her parted butt cheeks, announcing every single inch of that monster dildo was buried in her bowels, Alex even getting a thrill out of her big sister being without a doubt the one to rob her of her anal cherry. At the same time Alex felt like such a massive slut for being able to take such a big cock up her ass on the first attempt, and it felt like she would never be the same again after having her rectum so obscenely misused. And then of course, Haley had to open her big mouth.

"Oh my God Alex, I can't believe you took it all!" Haley gasped, probably a bit too loudly, but she just couldn't help it given this amazing situation, "Mmmmmmm, I can't believe you took every single inch of this big dick up your ass. Ha, my big dick. Oh yeah, my little sister just took every inch of my big hard dick up her big fat ass, oooooooooh, and now she's going to get butt fucked like the slutty little anal whore she is!"

As Alex blushed bright red in utter humiliation Haley began slowly pulling some of the dildo out of her ass, causing Alex to sigh in relief. Then Haley pushed every single inch back inside her ass, causing Alex to gasp and cry out again. Over and over this was repeated, Haley establishing a slow but steady rhythm as she officially began to butt fuck her baby sister. Oh yes, Alex was being sodomised by her own sister, her beautiful big sister fucking her up the butt, her popular older sister Haley fucking Alex in the ass... Haley fucking Alex's ass and somehow making them both love it.

For a while Alex became lost in thinking about what exactly was happening, then all of a sudden she felt the most perverted sensation of pleasure she had ever felt. It was so powerful and surprising she cried out in pure pleasure, and then again and again albeit mixed in with a little discomfort as her rectum continued to adjust. But that was just it, there wasn't discomfort now, and soon afterwards there wasn't even that, Alex overwhelmed with the greatest pleasure she had ever felt, each of Haley's thrusts making the pleasure feel so much more intense until she had no choice but to give up whatever dignity she had left so she could take more of this amazing pleasure.

"Fuck me." Alex whispered, breaking the silence which had fallen between the two sisters since the butt fucking had officially began.

"What?" Haley whispered back, unable to hide her surprise.

"Fuck me." Alex replied a little louder.

"Oh my God, your fucking loving it!" Haley quietly exclaimed, "Already?"

"Yessssssssss." Alex blushed.

Grinning wickedly Haley pushed, "And what does that make you?"

Blushing again Alex softly replied, "A slut?"

"Close, it makes you an anal slut." Haley grinned, "What does it make you?"

"An anal slut!" Alex snapped quietly, "It makes me an anal slut. Now please, fuck me harder!"

"Tell me where." Haley pushed, "Tell me where you want me to fuck you, and tell me how badly you want it."

"Fuck my ass! Fuck me in the ass!" Alex whisper yelled, before thinking about what Haley would want to hear, "Mmmmmmmmm Haley, please fuck my ass. Please I want it sooooooo bad. I need it! Please fuck my big fat ass hard and deep and make me cum. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddd butt fuck me big sis. Please butt fuck me, I want to be butt fucked by my big sister, ooooooooooooh Haley please just do it! Fuck me! Fuck me up the butt and make me an anal whore! Your anal whore. Mmmmmmmmmmm, you say I'm yours? Prove it. Fuck my butt hard and deep and make me your personal anal whore!"

It was really hard for Haley to resist that, but instead she stopped completely and growled, "Mmmmm, not bad, but I've got a better idea. How about you let go of your cheeks and start thrusting back against me. Mmmmmm yeah, I really wanna see my kid sister work for her orgasm by thrusting herself back against my dick."

Without a moments hesitation Alex let go of her cheeks, grabbed onto the bed sheets and then lifted herself up onto all fours. Then when she was in the classic doggy style position she started thrusting herself back, slowly at first but with ever-increasing speed until the dildo was sliding in and out of her ass hole much faster than when Haley had been doing the work. Which of course caused Haley to giggle, slap her ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle, and then offer up a little verbal encouragement which somehow even after everything they have been through together, both in general and through this extremely perverted night, Alex blushed bright red.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fuck that fat ass!" Haley growled, probably way too loudly, "Mmmmmmmmmmm fuck that big fat ass on my dick! Make these giant cheeks of yours jiggle for me, ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, that's it sis, become my anal whore! Become my slutty little anal whore who can't even remember what it's like to sit down properly. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yes Alex, you're my anal whore now! Your big fat ass belongs to me! It's all mine and you're going to have to get used to being my little anal whore who bends over every fucking day because I own your ass hole! You're my anal whore, my butt slut, my fat ass bitch, mmmmmmmmmmmm oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, I can't take it anymore, gimmie that ass!"

Finally Haley reached out, grabbed a firm hold of Alex's hips and began to thrust in and out of her sibling's ass hole again, Alex crying out joyfully as she began to be sodomised by her sister for the second time in her life. This time she felt nothing but amazing pleasure, and best of all she was allowed to contribute to it, Alex carefully timing her thrusts to coincide with the ones Haley was dishing out so that her sister's 'big beautiful girl cock' went as deep and as hard into her bowels as possible with every thrust, which was extremely hard and deep once the two sisters really got going and started acting like they were literally trying to destroy Alex's ass hole.

Personally Alex felt that her ass hole was a small price to pay for the ecstasy she was now feeling, and that was before she was pushed over the edge of the greatest climax of her life. Considering her steamy affair with her sister that was really saying something, but it was true. That first orgasm, the one that followed it and really this whole experience was beyond anything Alex could have ever imagined, her brilliant mind melting away completely and leaving her a brainless animal desperately trying to satisfy her own pleasure, her last coherent thought being it was her big sister doing this to her/she was getting off this hard from her big sister's cock inside her ass, that knowledge making Alex feel like a total whore.

Haley was so proud of her sister. For so long she just wanted her to loosen up and be free. She understood that being a nerd was important to Alex, and she loved that about her, but all work and no play makes Alex a dull girl. Only there was certainly nothing dull about Alex Dunphy now, completely naked and on all fours while ramming her huge butt back against Haley, her giant ass cheeks jiggling like a bowl of jelly in an earthquake, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoing throughout the room almost as loudly as Alex's squeals of pleasure while her big sister's dildo slammed in and out of her ass hole at what felt like lightning speed.

It was the hottest thing Haley had ever seen, and that was really saying something considering all the nasty little things her kid sister had allowed her to do to her so far. This however, this was literally Haley's wildest dream come true and it was better than she ever dared to imagine, the brunette with the blonde highlights feeling like she was literally in heaven as she pounded the beautiful brunette's big fat butt. Oh yes, Haley couldn't get enough. She could never get enough of this ass, which was why regardless whether Alex meant it or not from now on she was going to be Haley's personal anal whore.

Alex Dunphy was going to have to give up her big fat ass to Haley Dunphy whenever Haley wanted a piece of this amazing ass, which was going to be a lot. In fact if it was up to Haley she'd never stop butt fucking her baby sister. No, she'd spend forever brutalising her baby sister's bowels, only stopping when she wanted to change position, and even then she'd tried to find a way to make sure at least the majority of her cock stayed inside her little sister's big bottom.

Unfortunately while Haley didn't want to ever stop ass fucking her kid sister eventually she became too exhausted from using so much energy to wreck Alex's rectum. That and nearly cumming as hard and as frequently as her kid sister thanks to the stimulator inside the harness and the blissful heaven that was taking Alex's virgin ass and making it hers. Although to be fair when she eventually ran out of energy she didn't simply collapse, like when she'd originally started fucking Alex with the strap-on. Oh no, she carefully lowered them down so they were resting on their sides in the spooning position, allowing Haley to continue lazily sliding her strap-on in and out of her kid sister's shit hole for a few minutes, bringing them both down from their highs and giving them both either powerful after-shocks or possibly some gentle orgasms in the process.

At this point Haley was almost overwhelmed with the desire to just slip into unconsciousness, but Alex would probably complain if she made her spend the night with that dildo up her butt, so she forced herself to leave just enough energy to pull the toy cock out. When she finally did Alex seemed pretty much unconscious so Haley tried not to wake her, awkwardly shifting back so she could slowly pull inch after inch of strap-on out of her baby sister's butt hole. She also did this because she found it as fascinating as ever to watch that forbidden hole stretching for her cock, the wonderfully perverted sight reinvigorating the twisted older sibling, and Haley thought she was going to cum again when that toy slipped from Alex's ass hole and she got a real good look at her handiwork.

Those meaty cheeks were flushed from the way Haley's thighs had been constantly crashing into them and the poor hole buried between them which had once been so tiny now remain stretched open. Haley had gaped her baby sister's butt and she'd never felt more proud of herself, the invigorated brunette with blonde highlights grabbing her phone and taking several shots of Alex's gaping ass hole, including a few shots faraway enough to include her sibling's blissfully unaware face.

After that Haley got another kinky idea, namely unstrapping the harness and bringing it up to her lips. She hesitated only for a moment before wrapping those lips around the head of the dildo, moaning softly as she tasted her kid sister's butt. She had been rimming Alex for months, but tasting the deepest part of her bowels like that was one of the nastiest things Haley had ever done and she loved it. Soon she was deep throating the entire length of the strap-on in a desperate attempt to get every drop of her own sister's anal cream, nearly the entire time Haley staring at her little sister's still gaping wide open ass hole and rubbing her own clit, the combination of these things giving Haley yet another satisfying climax.

That climax may have been satisfying but it was also enough to remind Haley just how exhausted she was, the brunette with blonde highlights barely having enough strength to hide the dildo in her bedside table before she collapsed onto the bed, grabbed hold of the duvet and pulled it over herself and Alex. She then snuggled up to the girl she was hopelessly in love with, Haley spooning her baby sister like she did most nights, except this time it was even better because she had fulfilled her most perverted fantasy. She had turned her little sister into her anal fuck toy, and if Alex hadn't learned it already she would soon make it very clear that her kid sister's fat ass was her property.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Modern Family ****and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **

Since the whole point of operation 'get Alex a boyfriend' was to hide what was really going on from their parents Haley had only been too happy to announce she was setting up her sister on a date. Perhaps a little too happy, but no one seemed to over analyse that, both their parents seeming thrilled. They even 'awww'ed' when Haley revealed she was going to help Alex get ready for her date. If they had known what that actually entailed they wouldn't have thought it so sweet.

"Haley, I told you, I need my glasses." Alex complained, swatting her sister's hand away again.

"They make you look too hot." Haley complained, again.

"I thought they were 'man goggles'." Alex grumbled.

"Oh you know I didn't mean that, or any of it." Haley huffed, stepping closer and whispering, "That was just me trying to convince myself you weren't irresistibly gorgeous and I didn't desperately want to fuck you like every second of every day."

Blushing furiously Alex murmured, "My beauty aside, I actually like this outfit, so can this be it? Can I wear this?"

Moving back Haley looked Alex up and down critically, slowly circling around her and eyeing her up like a piece of meat. Before they started fucking Alex would have laughed at the idea that she would ever let her slutty sister help pick out what she was wearing, but now... now she just couldn't deny Haley anything. So when she insisted on helping her get ready Alex didn't argue, even though the process of getting dressed took way longer than she thought it would. However for a completely different reason than she originally thought.

"I don't know, you still look way too sexy. Even without the glasses how is Mark supposed to control himself?" Haley quipped.

"Please, like he's the one I need to worry about." Alex quipped back.

"I wouldn't be too sure little sis. Men are all dogs at heart, and it's got to be only a matter of time before they notice just how fuck-able you truly are." Haley said softly as she wrapped her arms around Alex from behind, pressed her body into her and whispered into her ear, "So we somehow have to make you look hot, but not too hot, otherwise yeah, if our dates don't jump you I will."

"You could just not come, it's not like I need a chaperone." Alex grumbled.

"And leave you alone with a horny college boy? I don't think so." Haley murmured, kissing Alex's neck.

"Don't you trust me?" Alex frowned.

"Yeah, but I just don't trust any guy to be alone with you." Haley admitted, "Why do you think I stopped bringing guys home?"

Ignoring the urge to insult her sibling Alex simply replied, "I can take care of myself, you know?"

"I know, but I'm coming. End of story." Haley said firmly.

"Yeah you will." Alex grinned, unable to resist telling Haley that or grinding her butt back against her sister's crotch.

"Mmmmmm, naughty girl." Haley giggled, briefly pulling away and smacking Alex's big ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle and then softly ordering, "Now stay right there. I think I have an idea for how to stop myself from fingering you under the table during our double date."

Intrigued Alex stayed where she was as Haley moved away from her and slowly opened the draw secretly filled with sex toys and started rummaging around. Alex's mind was racing with all the possibilities, the field narrowing yet becoming more interesting when Haley opened that draw, leading Alex to correctly guess what was about to happen to her. Pretty much. She predicted some kind of sex toy, most likely a small dildo, the two sisters having recently done lots of online shopping to spice up their relationship. What Alex hadn't known was that the butt-plug they had ordered arrived, the younger sibling blushing as the older sibling pulled out the toy with a wicked grin on her face.

"Do you remember this?" Haley grinned, then after Alex nodded and blushed she added, "And what you promised?"

Alex blushed and nodded again. The site they had purchased most of their new toys from had a whole section devoted to butt-plugs and Alex had to talk Haley out of buying them all. In the end she only got Haley to buy just one sort of small butt-plug because it vibrated, and Alex had to promised to wear it whenever and wherever her big sister wanted, something she had known would come back to bite her and apparently that time was now. Briefly she considered trying to argue, but she knew it was hopeless and honestly she liked the idea of going on a date with a butt-plug up her ass like the little anal slut she was.

Haley cursed herself as she fumbled with the packaging, Alex giggling softly at her as the mood was temporarily ruined. Luckily there was appearances on top of the chest of drawers meaning that it wasn't long before she got the butt-plug out, and all it took was for her to lick it suggestively and slowly approach her sibling for the now almost always present sexual tension between them to reignite, Alex's eyes locked on Haley's reflection as she approached while Haley's eyes locked with hers via the mirror. Then, just to make sure the passion was reignited, Haley pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek and then a couple on her pretty little neck.

Then she held out the butt-plug and ordered, "Suck on this."

Quickly doing as she was told Alex grabbed the butt-plug, popped it into her mouth and started eagerly sucking on it. Seconds later Haley was falling to her knees, so her face was directly in front of the big fat ass she lusted over almost over anything else in the world, Haley almost literally drooling as she reached up and around to expertly undo Alex's fly before pulling her sister's pants and panties down. Those pants were now the most loose fitting pair Alex owned and could never possibly do justice to the bootylicious treat contained within them, Haley pretty sure she was drooling for real as her baby sister's naked butt was fully revealed to her.

For a few seconds Haley just stared lustfully at her little sister's big ass, then she buried her face in between the cheeks. As usual she couldn't resist just rubbing her face in those massive globes at first, but inevitably she stuck her tongue out and started sliding it over Alex's puckered hole. Mostly though Haley's tongue just caught thick butt cheeks, so after half a dozen licks Haley grabbed two big handfuls of Alex's big bubble butt and pull those cheeks apart as widely as possible so she could really lick that butt hole, the big sister becoming blissfully lost in rimming the little sister for several long minutes.

Even though she very much loved the attention Alex was very aware of the time, so after a few minutes of sucking the butt-plug she pulled it out of her mouth, held it out for Haley and as quietly as she could moaned, "Hurry up or we're going to be late."

Reluctantly pulling her face out of Alex's ass Haley grinned, "Ya want me to just ram it in?"

Alex blushed but nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

Spitting on her baby sister's butt hole Haley took the toy and softly ordered, "Cover your mouth."

Unable to take her eyes off her prize Haley waited a few seconds and then when she assumed Alex had done as she was told she pressed the tip of the butt-plug to her kid sister's ass hole with one hand while still using the other to spread one of Alex's ass cheeks give her all the access she needed. She then briefly teased Alex by rubbing her rear hole with the toy, Haley regretting her generous offer as there was nothing she loved more in the world than watching her baby sister's back hole slowly swallowing a dildo. Then again this butt-plug was way too small for her to really enjoy it, and there was a thrill to ramming the entire thing inside Alex's big butt and making her little sister let out a muffled squeak.

Haley then quickly stood up, pressed herself against Alex's back and perhaps more importantly pressed her crotch against her baby sister's fat butt, and then reached round to rub Alex's pussy while whispering in her ear, "I told you that butt-plug was way too small for an ass as big and slutty as yours."

"It's still kind of hurt." Alex whimpered, "And you could have fingered me a little first."

"You mean like this?" Haley grinned, slipping two fingers effortlessly into her sibling's wet pussy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, you know what I mean." Alex said softly, enjoying the feeling of being fingered for a few long seconds before adding, "And if you're going to be that rough maybe I should stop letting you fuck my ass."

"Please, like that will ever happen." Haley scoffed, picking up the pace of the fingering, "And it better not. This big fat ass is mine! Your whole body is mine little sis! Mine to do with as I please. Isn't that right slut? Say it!"

"Yes! I'm yours!" Alex whimpered submissively, already feeling her orgasm approaching, "Just, mmmmmmmmm, just keep fucking my ass as much as you do, and making me cum as hard as you do, and I'll let you slide whatever you want to slide in there."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Haley grinned, "And be honest, it slid right in, didn't it? Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, your big fat ass just swallowed that tiny little butt-plug with ease. Ohhhhhhhh, I'm surprised that your slutty ass even felt it! God, you're such a whore! My whore. My good little anal whore. Cum now whore!"

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddddd!" Alex moaned pretty loudly, Haley's hand covering her mouth doing little to hide the fact she was cumming, covering her sister's fingers in the process.

Haley fingered Alex through her orgasm, then quickly popped those two fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean with a long, soft moan. Then she popped them out, pulled away from her sister, slapped Alex's big ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle and then giggled, "Come on Alex, pull up your pants and let's go. We don't want to be late for our date. I mean, dates."

Alex blushed but quickly reached down to grab her pants and panties, pull them up and secured them and then followed Haley out of their room, downstairs and out the door. Everything was pretty normal, until she got into the car and sat down, Alex letting out a tiny squeak as she felt the butt-plug being pushed slightly deeper into her ass. Haley grinned and gave her a knowing look, but thankfully didn't say anything. Alex blushing enough already, and was increasingly worried how she was going to get through the dinner like this as she was constantly aware of the dildo in her butt.

At least Haley didn't torture her about it, the journey mostly silent until they actually reached the restaurant, at which point Alex finally asked, "So tell me about this guy?"

"Oh, so now you want to know?" Haley teased as she pulled into a parking space.

Alex frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Haley murmured unconvincingly as she parked the car before adding, "I guess I just expected you to be more interested in who I'm setting you up with."

"I would be, if this was real. But it's not." Alex admitted, "I don't care about this guy because I only have eyes for you. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, I'm here with you."

"Careful sis." Haley grinned, "Or I'll drag you into the back seat, tear off your clothes and fuck you."

"Promises, promises." Alex grinned, leaning in at the same time as the other brunette so they pressed their forehead together.

They then simultaneously kissed each other. Why that was a really bad idea as they were technically in public, although it was dark and whether on purpose or not Haley had picked up a parking space in front of a wall and surrounded by cars, so was a very safe bet that no one would see them. Nevertheless the kiss was brief with barely any tongue, Alex pulling away first with Haley not complaining before the brunette with blonde highlights grabbed a suspiciously big handbag. Highly suspicious to Alex who could guess what was inside it, and headed inside the restaurant, which was nice but not too nice, so perfect for a first date basically.

Quickly they were taken to the table with their dates were waiting for them, Alex trying to give Haley a look to say that she approved, although she wasn't good at that kind of thing and may have awkward. Her date didn't seem to mind and he seemed pretty nice, politely introducing himself and his friend before engaging in small talk. But neither one of them was Haley, and Alex was too busy trying to blush as she shifted from cheek to cheek, trying to keep her full weight from pushing the butt-plug so far up her ass they would need a doctor to get it out, that particular thought definitely causing Alex to blush, which thankfully Haley drew attention away from with an amusing story.

Alex's gratitude towards her sister was short lived as she felt the buzzing within her ass, quickly reminding her that this particular toy was the vibrating variety. When they had purchased it Alex was both surprised that such a tiny looking toy could do that and figured that it wouldn't do much for her, although now it was up her butt the plug felt a lot bigger than it looked and the vibration hitting her most sensitive spots from behind, making it a struggle for her not to moan out loud, Alex having to grind her teeth and dig her nails into the table and then the palm of her hands to control herself.

Seeing this Haley let out a soft giggle, which caused Alex to give her a dirty look and in turn their dates to ask what was wrong. Haley expertly brushed it off and then underneath the table showed Alex the controller to the butt-plug. She then slipped the controller into her pocket, waiting until they were ready to order before taking it out again. Just before their waiter came over Haley briefly reconsidered. After all this would probably be the riskiest thing she had done yet, but honestly she just couldn't resist.

Once he was standing in front of them the waiter politely asked, "So are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'd like OH GOD!" Alex exclaimed, gripping onto the table and clenching her teeth tightly as the buzzing in her butt went into overdrive.

The waiter frowned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just, ah fuck, I just, ohhhhhhhh God, need a minute!" Alex blushed as red as a tomato.

Haley found it adorable, just like the glare Alex gave her when the waiter turned his attention to their dates. Haley grinned back then turned down the vibrations of their lower setting again and watched with amusement as Alex raced through her order when given the chance, Haley letting her get it out but turning the vibrator back up on the last word so a loud, pleasure filled moan escaped her little sister's mouth. That made the entire restaurant look at them funny, but Haley was used to diverting attention away from the fact that she was boldly pleasuring a lover in public, so she launched into another amusing anecdote while everybody else eventually turned back to their own conversations.

For the next 30 minutes or so Haley did most of the talking, completely in her element as she commanded the attention of everyone on her table, especially her little sister/fuck toy who she had so much fun playing with. And not just with the vibrator alone, but gleefully teasing Alex like she usually did, and when Alex would give her a come back Haley would turn up the vibration setting. Haley also did that when Alex interrupted her, when she didn't want to hear her response and just when she was bored. As a result this was one of the best dinner dates Haley ever had. Or at least the most fun.

When their food finally arrived Haley decided to give Alex a break, putting the controller in her pocket and concentrating on her food. Of course that meant the boys finally got a chance to get a word in, Haley finding them very boring and wondered why she'd ever gone out with them. Luckily she was very good at pretending to listen so she spent the whole time nodding her head and smiling while dreaming of letting Alex eat her pussy for desert. Then Haley could have Alex's big fat ass for her desert, although with all this build-up she was more likely to concentrate on fucking it than eating it.

Despite the fact that Haley had embarrassed her Alex couldn't help imagining that kind of thing too, especially the part about getting her big ass fucked. She dreamt of eating Haley's pussy too, but with the vibrations constantly coming from the inside of her ass it was the thought of being butt fucked which dominated her thoughts. Which truth be told was the case even when there wasn't a vibrating butt-plug shoved up her ass. Alex just couldn't help it. She wished she could, but she just couldn't.

If the last few weeks had taught Alex anything, it was that she was a big anal slut. Maybe the biggest in the entire world. Haley always made her cum, but nothing could compare to anal orgasms. And honestly just the feeling of having a big strap-on dildo pumping in and out of that super forbidden hole made Alex feel like a total whore, and she loved it. Hell, she even enjoyed the feeling of having her ass being penetrated by a huge toy. The only thing she didn't like was this unbearable teasing, Alex desperately needing something much wider and longer than the tiny butt-plug up her ass. She needed Haley's strap-on. She needed her big sister's huge strap-on dildo up her big fat slutty ass, and she needed it now.

Just then the boys excuse themselves for a cigarette, allowing Haley to lean in close and whisper in her ear, "First chance I get, I'm destroying your ass! Mmmmmmmm, I'm gonna stretch your tight little ass hole wide and deep, fill you full of my big girl cock, gape you wide open and leave that slutty little shit hole of yours feeling like it's been in an anal gang bang! Oh yeah, I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard with my big strap-on up your big fat ass, remind your butt hole it's nothing but my fuck hole as my thigh slap against your big juicy cheeks over, and over, and over again and make them jiggle like jelly!"

Alex whimpered, then turned to her sister and whispered, "How about now?"

With a huge grin on her face Haley asked, "Really?"

Glancing to where their dates had disappeared too, then to the bathrooms, then finally back to her sibling and leaning in close Alex whispered, "If we're quick, I'll eat your pussy first."

Grinning evilly Haley replied, "Let's go."

With that the two sisters scrambled out of their seats and hurried to the girl's bathroom, trying and failing to hide their eagerness, not that anyone in the restaurant noticed. Unfortunately the bathroom wasn't a one stall model, but one with several stalls, most of which were occupied when they got there. Alex waited a few nervous seconds, then opened her mouth to point out this was a bad idea and they should just go home. But then the other women left the stalls, wash their hands and then left, leaving the two sisters alone, Haley not waiting another second to drag Alex into the nearest stall, locking the door and kissing her roughly.

After several minutes of frantic tongue kissing Haley broke the lip lock, pressed her mouth against Alex's ear and softly growled, "Eat me you bitch!"

Alex knew she should tell Haley that she had made a mistake. That she was allowing her teenaged hormones to control her, and this was a risk neither one of them should be taking with anyone, let alone each other. However Alex was just too addicted to having nasty lesbian sex with her big sister. She was also addicted to Haley's yummy pussy, Alex getting to taste that again as she dropped to her knees, quickly undid Haley's fly and then pulled her pants and panties down her long legs so she could get that sweet little treat she craved, the younger sister thrilled to find that her older sister was wet and ready for her. Not that it was surprising. Haley always was.

"Oh God yes!" Haley moaned, grabbing onto her baby sister's dark hair so she could push Alex's face firmly against her cunt.

This of course had Alex glaring up at her, Haley briefly giving her sibling an apologetic look before she closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her free hand. Haley couldn't give a verbal apology, not when the urge to moan was so strong. Hell, Haley wasn't sure she could get a single word out before moaning, groaning, whimpering or gasping in pleasure, which was definitely Alex's fault as despite being obviously annoyed with her that didn't last. Or at least Alex forgot it in favour of licking Haley's pussy, those licks making it impossible for Haley to apologise, and her baby sister's talented tongue quickly made her forget what she should be sorry about.

All Haley really knew was that her pussy was being licked by the most wonderful tongue she had ever known, a tongue which knew exactly what she wanted. Or more accurately the tongue's owner knew, that owner of course being her kid sister, Haley's super smart sibling eagerly tonguing her twat for several wonderful minutes, Alex making sure to hit her clit with every stroke of her talented little tongue. Whenever Haley wanted more Alex picked up the speed and the force of her licks, eventually slowly pushing her tongue as deep as it would go into Haley's pussy, and then thrusting in and out.

During the gentle cunt lapping Haley was so blissed out from pleasure she just leaned back against the wall of the toilet stall and became lost in the sensations she was feeling. With her eyes closed it was pretty easy. But, thanks to Alex's assault on her clit and picking up the pace of the licking faster than usual, Haley soon found herself aching to cum, and unlike when they were locked away in their bedroom, and ideally home alone, Haley didn't trust herself to tell her kid sister what she wanted without screaming the place down. Not when her little sister was eating her pussy so skilfully. Luckily Alex remembered they were trying to have a quickie, and gave Haley what she wanted without needing to be asked.

When Haley felt Alex's tongue entering her pussy her eyes flew open and she was greeted by one of her favourite sights in the world, that of her little sister on her knees with her face buried in between her legs. The combination of that feeling and that sight made Haley cum so hard, the brunette with blonde highlights screaming into one hand while she used her other to push her baby sister's face as deep as it would go into her cunt, the brunette with the dark hair happily taking the hint and increasing the speed of the tongue fucking. After Alex had swallowed as much cum as she could, of course.

As Alex was now an expert at eating pussy, or at least an expert at eating Haley's pussy, she was able to swallow at least the majority of her big sister's first climax. Sadly she couldn't say the same for the ones that followed, although Alex was proud that her face became drenched in the liquid as her knowing tongue made Haley squirt in her face. Which should be difficult to explain away, although Alex was pretty sure she could adequately wash her face so that their dates wouldn't notice. It wasn't like they were that smart anyway, which wasn't surprising as apart from Alex her sister seemed mostly to date idiots.

However, no matter how dumb they were surely they would notice if they were gone a long time? And if they didn't in member of staff possibly could, so really Alex should be restricting herself to making Haley cum only once, twice at most. Unfortunately she became lost in her desert, Alex constantly switching between sucking the cum out of Haley's cunt and tongue fucking that wonderful little hole. Even when she heard other women entering the bathroom to use the facilities Alex just kept her tongue buried in Haley's snatch, quickly resuming the frantic tongue fucking the moment she heard the other women leave.

This went on for quite a while until the sound of knocking filled the room, followed by the door being opened slightly and a familiar voice called out, "Are you guys okay in there?"

"Just give us five minutes." Haley called out.

"Oh, okay." One of their dates replied, Alex honestly couldn't remember which.

Having finally pulled away when she heard him the first time Alex went into panic mode, but was immediately calmed when Haley leaned down and forcefully kissed her. Which wasn't fair, because Haley was an awesome kisser, and she knew just how to make Alex melt. The fact that Haley was tasting her own cum and pussy cream on Alex's lips and tongue only added to the distraction, but the younger sister quickly remembered it when the older sister broke the lip lock and started kissing her neck, and all over her face to get more of her own flavour.

"Haley, we need to go!" Alex hissed.

"Not until I've fucked your fat ass!" Haley growled softly.

"We don't have time." Alex insisted, trying to get up.

Before she could Haley smacked her big butt as hard as she could and, somewhat menacingly for her, growled, "Bend over!"

For a few long seconds the two sisters stared at each other, then Alex whimpered, quickly turned around and bent herself over the toilet seat. As she did so she undid her pants and pushed them, and her panties, down to her ankles, exposing her plugged filled ass. Not because Haley had ordered her too, although that made her embarrassingly wet, but because honestly Alex just desperately wanted to be butt fucked, even if it meant risking her secret relationship with her sister, which had quickly become the most important thing in her life. To her credit Haley quickly retrieved her favourite harness from the handbag she had brought with her and strapped it around her waist, her eyes locked with Alex's ass the entire time.

Haley normally would have spent some time savouring the sight of her baby sister spreading her meaty cheeks for her and exposing her cute little butt hole, and maybe then like an hour with her tongue up Alex's ass, but they were already pushing their luck. She still couldn't resist providing Alex with a little more preparation in the name of spitting in her open back hole once she had pulled out the butt-plug, however after that she quickly pressed the tip of her strap-on against her kid sister's ass hole and pushed forwards, Haley almost literally drooling as Alex's forbidden hole quickly swallowed the head, and then eventually the full-length, of her cock.

Considering she had been butt fucking her baby sister every single day for two weeks it was no surprise that Alex easily took her length. Well, she did squirm a bit, and she cried out, whimpered and gasped. Still there wasn't a single sign of complaint, Alex even moaning as her fat ass was filled with cock, which made Haley grin with pride. She had done the unthinkable. Haley had turned her goody two shoes brainiac of a sister into her personal anal slut, and it might just be the greatest accomplishment of her life. Not that it really had much competition, as in the long run Alex was always the one who was going to do something great with her life, but Haley would happily take this, her little sister bent over a toilet seat and taking her strap-on cock up her big fat ass.

Haley was awoken from her feeling of pride when her thighs bumped against Alex's meaty cheeks, announcing that she had finally got every inch of her dick inside her little sister's big booty. Not that the anal penetration took that long, but even with the daily ass fuckings she had been gleefully giving her kid sister Haley thought it was best to air on the side of caution and not ram every inch of her dildo up Alex's ass in one go, even though she was very tempted. So despite the lack of time they had she slowly inserted her dick into her baby sister's butt hole, the fact that Alex was still spreading her cheeks giving Haley a perfect view of inch after inch of dildo disappearing into her kid sister's ass hole.

Now she had completed the anal penetration Haley had to grind her teeth not to taunt her younger sister like she usually did, especially when Alex let go of her ass cheeks, just like Haley had trained her to do. Which again made Haley want to taunt her little sister for knowing her so well, specifically that Alex knew that her big sister loved feeling that big bubble butt of hers jiggling against her thighs as she fucked her baby sister up the butt. However she couldn't do that. Shouldn't do it. It was risky enough when their family was downstairs, but now anyone could come in at any second she couldn't afford to get carried away. Not when they had already almost got caught. However, there was maybe something she could do, Haley grinning again as she lent down so that her boobs were pressed into Alex's back and that her mouth was pretty much pressed against her kid sister's ear.

Alex let out a soft moan as she felt Haley's perfectly sized tits pressed into her back, her sister's pleasant weight on top of her and perhaps most of all the hot breath on her ear. It also made her panic, and blush. Haley love to talk dirty during sex, and as much as Alex had grown to love it too despite how much it embarrassed her at first, now was not the time or the place. But likewise it wouldn't help matters if Alex scolded her sister to be quiet, because someone could come in at that exact moment and hear that, which was almost just as bad, so she decided to stay silent and pray that Haley wasn't that stupid. Her prayers went unanswered.

"Your ass is mine sis!" Haley softly growled in her little sister's ear, "Your big fat gorgeous ass is all mine, and now I'm going to wreck it."

Blushing even more than before Alex opened her mouth to tell Haley to shush. That proved to be a mistake as it coincided with Haley slowly pulling her hips back and then quickly snapping them forwards, making Alex let out a loud moan and then cry out with pure pleasure. Ironically for her trouble Alex found herself being the one told to shush, Haley having the audacity to do that after reaching a hand around and covering it tightly over the younger girl's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh." Haley scolded, unable to stop herself from adding with a whisper, "Try not to let the whole restaurant know I'm taking what's mine."

Frowning and then groaning in annoyance Alex did her best to stay quiet as Haley quickly established a steady rhythm, fucking her butt with short, sharp thrusts while keeping her body on top of her. After a matter of seconds any annoyance at Haley was forgotten as Alex became grateful for every thrust her big sister gave her, the darker haired girl struggling to keep her moans of pleasure to herself as her slutty ass quickly adjusted to having the other girl's big strap-on cock inside it and she felt nothing but overwhelming pleasure from the latest in a long line of butt fuckings. Butt fuckings given to her by her big sister, this one in a public bathroom while their dates waited for them, that fact no doubt helping Alex to relax.

To be fair Haley was getting better with every ass fucking she dished out, and having the older girl's body pressed against her during the sodomy was an extra turn on, as was the hand which wasn't covering Alex's mouth, Haley first using that hand to slide over her sibling's body before of course concentrating on Alex's ridiculously big tits. Then there was the butt-plug, which had done its job and stretched her out, and all the work Haley's tongue and fingers had done before they went out. But Alex couldn't deny the fact that she was just a natural anal slut. Hence why right from the beginning her rectum had easily relaxed and accepted what it was always supposed to be, a fuck hole.

As if reading her mind Haley softly purred into her ear, "This is what you're for Alex! Mmmmmmmmm, you were made for butt sex! Yessssssssss, take it my little anal whore!"

Alex moaned extra loudly against the hand that was covering her mouth and pushed herself back against Haley's thrusts. She then tried begging Haley to fuck her harder, but they came out too muffled at first, Alex not daring to raise her voice any higher in fear of getting caught. Then the urge to cum just became too overwhelming, Alex telling herself she was doing the right thing as if they waited any longer their dates would surely become curious and check up on them. However just as she was about to force Haley's hand away from her mouth she heard the bathroom door open, followed by footsteps.

This time it was only one pair of footsteps, but it would only take one person to discover them to create a crushing moment which would haunt the two sisters for the rest of their lives, and maybe even put an end to their ultra-forbidden affair. As that was something neither sister could stand Haley stopped the butt fucking the second she heard the door open, although she made sure to leave every inch of her cock buried in her little sister's big butt. Not that Alex had a problem with that. Oh no, the feeling of that huge dildo stretching her rectum, and Haley's body pressing on top of hers was helping keeping her on the edge of orgasm. It was even a little comforting. Well, at least the part where Haley was pressed against her.

With the room now silent except for the sounds of the other woman the two sisters clearly heard the newcomer make her way to one of the stalls, entering it and locking it closed before beginning to use it. Just as Alex began to think they would be alright Haley slowly pulled her hips back before pushing them forwards at the same slow speed, sliding the dildo in and out of Alex's ass hole again. She did this about five times, Alex grinding her teeth and digging her nails into the toilet to prevent herself from crying out in pleasure. Luckily this coincided with first the newcomer's toilet flushing, then the sound of running water and the hand dryer going off, so the other woman was probably none the wiser. Either that or she mercifully chose not to check up on the tiny sounds Alex couldn't stop fall from her lips.

When she heard the footsteps head towards the door and then that door opening and closing Haley whispered in her sister's ear, "Sorry Alex, I just couldn't help it."

Fuming with rage Alex opened her mouth to bite down on Haley's hand with the intent of giving her sister a piece of her mind, but it was a good thing she didn't go through with it because a deafening cry escaped her lips as Haley lifted her body up slightly and then began brutalising Alex's ass. There was barely any build-up, other than everything that had come before, and because Alex's back passage was loosened up from that and the constant butt fuckings Haley was now giving her Alex felt nothing but pure pleasure. So much so, she was soon having the kind of overwhelming climaxes she could only have when her big sister was fucking her up the ass.

Haley was soon interlocking her hands over Alex's mouth to try and muffle her baby sister's squeals of pleasure as she ruthlessly sodomised her in this public bathroom. It was hard enough when Alex was also trying to keep quiet, but it wasn't long before the teen was clearly too far gone, lost in the ecstasy rushing through her body. Part of Haley was proud of that, especially as her kid sister's cum began squirting out of her cunt, however if Alex started screaming any louder surely the whole place would hear, and if anyone else came in they would be totally screwed. And yet, Haley just couldn't stop butt fucking her baby sister.

Even when Haley came, the stimulator inside the harness bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising her little sister combining to give her one of the most powerful orgasms of her young life, she just couldn't stop fucking Alex's fat ass. Even if both their dates rushed in here, stood on top of the toilets in the stalls on either side of them and peered in to see Haley fucking her baby sister's big fat butt she wouldn't stop. They could take pictures, call their parents, whatever, and the entire bathroom could fill up with everybody in this building and Haley wouldn't stop pounding Alex's big glorious booty.

It was just unbearable to even think about stopping, this particular butt fuck perhaps even nastier than all the others not just because of their surroundings but because Haley found herself pulling back on Haley's head as if she was putting her into one of those submission moves the wrestlers on that wrestling show their brother sometimes watched. If nothing else Alex's back must be in agony, but Haley wanted to make sure her kid sister's butt hurt even worse when they were done. That Alex would have to shift from cheek to cheek for the rest of their double date, that her younger sibling's back hole would be gaping open all night long, and that the cute brainiac's sore butt would remind her who owned her big fat ass.

Unfortunately Haley didn't have unlimited stamina, and despite the energetic sex she had been having with her sister making her a lot more athletic inevitably she ran out of steam, her sweaty body collapsing down on the equally sweaty body of her sibling. Of course she made sure to push herself to one last climax first, Haley enjoying the after-shocks of that climax for maybe a full minute. Afterwards she snuggled against her favourite pillow in the world, so relaxed that she barely reacted to the sound of knocking. Mostly because she was too tired to register it.

Then she heard a familiar voice call out, "Are you sure you're okay in there?"

"Just one more minute." Haley squeaked, before quickly straightening up and yanking her dildo out of Alex's ass.

She then whistled at the sight of her handiwork. Alex's ass hole always looked cute, but in Haley's opinion it was at its very best when it was gaping open like it was now, the hole itself battered and sore, as were Alex's anal walls, Haley spreading the other girl's ass cheeks so she would get the best look possible at her baby sister's brutalised bowels. Haley wished she could spend all night staring into that bottomless looking pit which had become her kid sister's rectum, but they really did have to leave, so she stood up and reached for her harness. Then she had a wicked idea which made her grin evilly.

"Turn around." Haley ordered, her smart little sister correctly guessing her older sibling wanted her to stay on her knees, so Haley could have the intoxicating sight of Alex kneeling before her as she told her, "Now suck my cock."

Alex's eyes went wide and she exclaimed, "Ewww, you can't be serious?"

Haley shrugged, "I'm not going out there to try and clean it in one of the sinks, and I'm certainly not using toilet water or putting it back in my bag as is. So it has to be your mouth."

For a second Alex bit her lip and then she asked, "You can't get some paper towels or something? I mean, licking your ass is one thing, but-"

"Suck my cock clean or I'll never fuck your ass again!" Haley softly threatened.

It was an empty threat, and deep down they both knew it. Haley couldn't stand the thought of living in a world where she didn't get to indulge in her twisted lust for her baby sister's big butt, however the only one more addicted to this twisted anal incest than her was Alex, and Haley was betting that the tiniest possibility of not getting her fat ass stretched again by her big sister would pressure Alex into this latest perversion. And sure enough after a few long seconds Alex scrunched up her nose, leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the dildo which had been so recently deep inside her fat ass.

For a few long seconds Haley held her breath, then Alex moaned. The beautiful little butt slut actually moaned from tasting her own butt! And not just tasting the hole itself on Haley's lips after the older sibling had given the younger one a rim job, but actually tasting the deepest part of her bowels on the head of that strap-on dick. Oh yes, Haley's super smart little sister who had been calling her a slut for most of her life just because Haley enjoyed 'normal' sex with men was now moaning in pleasure from tasting the deepest part of her ass, that fact making Haley grin so wide it almost hurt.

To Haley's delight Alex quickly began to officially obey her commands by sucking on the head of that dildo, quickly increasing the force until she was loudly slurping every drop of ass cream off the tip of the dick. Alex then began bobbing her head up and down like they were in the beginning of a strap-on fucking session, not right at the end, and if anything Alex was showing more enthusiasm for this blow job than any other she had given Haley's strap-on before, moaning softly the entire time as if to prove she was in fact a massive anal whore. An ATM whore! Oh yes, brainy little Alex Dunphy was her big sister's ass to mouth whore, Haley having to bite her lip to prevent herself from verbally announcing that in case anyone walked in.

Alex's cheeks were bright red with shame and humiliation, the proud straight-A student unable to believe she was turning out to be such a slut. She thought it couldn't get any more perverted than having butt sex with her big sister, but somehow this was so much worse. Or at least pushing an already incredibly perverted act even further until she might as well just be a porn star or literally a whore. Either way Alex felt like she could survive if anyone found out she embraced the taboo of Haley's unconditional love, but she couldn't imagine living with the shame of anyone except Haley knowing she was a big ATM whore.

That was why she tried to stay as quiet as she could, but honestly it was a secondary desire her body barely acknowledged as she stuffed inch after inch of dildo down her throat. Soon her eyes were watering and she was gagging violently on the dick, however no matter how hard she tried Alex just couldn't deep throat the entire length, so she was forced to pull the cock out of her mouth and frantically lick the bottom half of the shaft to make sure she got every drop of her own ass juice, as Alex just couldn't stand the thought of missing a single drop. It was just so yummy, Alex addicted the second that flavour hit her tastebuds.

When she was positive every drop was gone Alex quickly stood up and shoved her tongue into Haley's mouth, hoping to share the flavour of her ass with her sister. Predictably Haley grinned into the kiss, grabbed onto her big boobs and then started roughly kissing her back, the two tired siblings struggling to keep up with each other as they became lost in their latest lip lock. Then Haley's hand slid down and around to Alex's incredibly sore butt, at first just squeezing and groping those tender cheeks the same way she had done with her big boobs, but then moving to play with Alex's still gaping butt hole, which caused the dark haired girl to pull back and gasp.

"God I love you!" Haley softly growled.

"I love you too." Alex blushed, gasping again as Haley pushed two fingers into her loosened back hole.

"When we get home I'm taking this fat ass again!" Haley boldly announced as she began to finger fuck Alex's butt.

"Please dooooooo ohhhhhhhh fuck." Alex moaned, "Just please, be gentle."

"Oh don't worry sis, I'll be real gentle." Haley promised with a wicked grin on her face and added another finger into Alex's ass, "I'll be soft, and sweet, and romantic the next time I fuck you up the ass. Mmmmmmmmm, gonna lay you down on your back so I can see your big tits bounce for me and your beautiful face as I pound fuck your big fat ass."

Then there was yet another knock followed by one of their dates calling, "Girls..."

"Oh for God sakes!" Haley exclaimed in annoyance, pulling her fingers out of Alex's ass and then shoving them directly into her little sister's mouth. Then when Alex was softly sucking them clean, Haley added, "Alex and I are just making up after a long fight. We will be out in a minute. Unless we're interrupted again, then you won't see us again."

The poor boy mumbled some apology, and then when Alex's mouth was free of fingers she began, "Haley..."

"Relax." Haley grinned, "I picked these two because they're not bright, and like my voluptuous little sister they will do anything to please me. Now pull your pants up and let's go."

Alex did as she was told and seconds later it was like nothing ever happened, except Alex was walking funny and sitting down was much worse than when all she had to deal with was just a gentle buzzing in her butt. Amazingly the boys didn't seem to notice, not questioning where they had been and eventually even paying as Haley stroked their egos and flirted with them. Honestly it made Alex a little jealous, but as they continued their meal with a nice desert and chatted Haley stroked her thigh in a gentle reminder who was going home, and having yet more sex, with Haley Dunphy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Modern Family ****and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

Act normal, act normal, act normal, Alex Dunphy repeated in her head over and over again as she shifted in her chair. Ever since her double date with her big sis she hadn't been allowed out of the house without a butt-plug stuffed up her ass. The only exception was when her ass hole was gaping so wide that Haley didn't have a butt-plug big enough to stay in, and that hadn't happened since the second time Haley had ordered a bunch of butt-plugs online. Of course, Alex could say no, but she had become consumed by sexually submitting to her big sister, and she just did whatever Haley's wanted. Even if that meant having family dinners with her butt hole stretched by a plug.

It was distracting enough without adding vibration into the mix, but most of the butt-plugs Haley shoved up Alex's ass were not only the vibrating kind but had a remote control, the older sibling cruelly turning the force behind the vibrations up and down at random to catch the younger sibling off guard and make her cry out. Luckily there was no remote control to the toy currently inside her, although it wasn't long before Alex discovered the special feature of the dildo currently up her ass.

"So Alex." Claire began, trying to contain her smile, "How's the boyfriend?"

"Fine Mom." Alex mumbled dismissively.

"Great." Claire said, still smiling through a few long seconds as she debated whether to say anything else before slightly pushing, "Anything else to add?"

"No." Alex said dismissively, however, before she got the full word out she found herself loudly gasping, "Oh!"

"Are you ok honey?" Phil asked.

"I'm, ah, I'm fine Dad." Alex squeaked.

"You keep saying that." Haley murmured, somehow managing to keep a straight face as she flashed the remote to her sister underneath the table.

"That's because it's true." Alex glared at her sister before adding, "Why don't you tell them about your love life?"

The two sisters stared at each other for a few long seconds, then Haley turned to their parents and a totally disinterested Luke and started gushing about her latest boyfriend. Immediately both their parents eyes glazed over, and while in the past Alex would have had the same reaction now she was fascinated by the ease in which Haley lied through her teeth. Actually she had always been impressed by this ability, and in a weird way now that she was her lover and not just her sister Alex found herself impressed by Haley's ability to lie. Although it was almost literally biting her in the butt right now.

Haley had promised that the toys she was using on her had no special features. Obviously that had been a lie because the toy inside her ass was growing bigger and bigger, inflating from a thin strip to the size of a small rock. Maybe pebble sized. Then it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it was easily the biggest thing she had ever taken in her ass. At the very least it was the widest, Alex clenching her teeth and desperately trying not to react to getting her ass stretched in the middle of dinner with her family, although it was extremely hard.

Haley knew she was taking a huge risk, that she had been taking huge and unnecessary risks for months now, but she just couldn't help it. She loved sexually playing with her little sister in front of people, especially their family. Their so-called boyfriends were a close second, but there were plenty of boys Haley could call to replace them while life as she knew it would end if their family ever found out about them. Yet even after months of being together it was hard, if not impossible, for Haley to be near her baby sister without wanting to fuck her in some way, and the more twisted the better.

This new toy of hers seemed particularly twisted, Haley delighting in inflating and deflating the butt-plug at random throughout the rest of the dinner, although she just about resisted the urge to enlarge the plug to it's full size, which was apparently as big as a clenched fist. Hopefully she would get around to it later and then replace the plug with her fist, as Haley had been wanting to try shoving her whole hand up Alex's big butt for weeks now. She could never have imagined doing anything so nasty, but then again she could just about remember a time she didn't want to fuck her little sister, as hazy as it was, and now not only could she not get enough but Haley wanted to stretch Alex's ass hole like never before.

Alex's fat ass was Haley's favourite part of her body, but her baby sister's big tits were a close second and thanks to the one size too small bra they were really distracting for Haley, but she kept her cool. It would have been a different story if she made Alex wear a low-cut top, something they had found out a few family dinners ago. Now though Haley was able to keep her family distracted while she continuously stretched her kid sister's butt without even touching it. Then when their parents coaxed Luke into talking Haley concentrated on staring lovingly at her little sister while Alex just mostly ignored her or glared back at her.

As Haley had been constantly playing with Alex in public she thought nothing of it, even when Alex seemed stroppy when the meal reached its conclusion and the two sisters excused themselves. Although that had a lot to do with Haley following Alex up to their bedroom, although that was because the brunette with blonde highlights was staring at the dark-haired girl's ass the entire time, especially when they were walking up the stairs and Haley had an excuse for having her face directly in front of that big booty. Then she was locking their bedroom door behind them and when she turned to face her sister instead of looking playfully stern Alex looked genuinely pissed off.

"What?" Haley exclaimed softly, suddenly feeling defensive.

"Haley!" Alex scolded, "You almost got us caught!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Did not."

"Did too." Alex shot back.

"Did not." Haley returned fire.

"Did too." Alex hissed, before realising she was being childish and quickly adding before the cycle could continue, "Look... I like a bit of danger, you know I do. And I adore fucking you. But we're pushing our luck here."

"Oh please." Haley scoffed, "Mom and Dad are too wrapped up in their own lives to even notice you're not the little pre-teen nerdy girl you used to be, and for someone so obsessed with getting laid Luke hasn't exactly noticed that you're not the same flat-chested geek anymore. Do you really expect them to realise we're fucking."

Alex frowned, "Weren't you worried about the same thing before we got our 'beards'?"

Haley shrugged, "Kind of but you'd be amazed what you can get away with when you have a dumb boy on your arm. Why do you think I dated Dylan for so long?"

"Because he was hot?" Alex quipped.

"Well, yeah." Haley grinned, "Although that surprisingly gets a bit old. So I collected a bunch of them to use as fake boyfriends I could parade in front of my family while fucking less age-appropriate guys."

Alex's eyes went wide, "You mean like-"

"Mostly college guys." Haley said, before admitting with a giggle, "But I did bag a few professors. Of course none of them could make me cum as hard as you. Mmmmmmmm yeah, none of them could make me cum as hard as my little sis, and they weren't nearly as hot. Or smart, or funny, or just perfect for me. God Alex, I love you so much."

During that little speech Haley slowly advanced on Alex who in turn backed up, but there wasn't exactly anywhere she could go. Haley was blocking the door, and while thanks to her martial arts belts Alex could easily overpower her sibling she didn't want to hurt Haley. At the same time she was mad at her older sister and didn't just want to let her have her way with her. However she was quickly bumping the back of her legs against one of their beds, and for the second or two that it felt like she was going to fall over Haley lurched forwards, grabbed her and held her in her arms to prevent her from falling over.

Not that Haley did this out of the kindness of her heart. Oh no, Haley did it so she could emphasise her declaration of love by softly pressing her lips to Alex's, and despite herself Alex couldn't help but kiss back. Understandably taking this as a positive sign Haley pushed her tongue into Alex's mouth and started sliding her hands all over her kid sister's body, naturally concentrating on Alex's big boobs and fat ass. Which felt really good, Alex moaned into Haley's mouth as her curvaceous body was skilfully squeezed and groped, again making giving in very tempting. However Alex had allowed herself to give in and let these things slide too much over the last few months and now she had to put her foot down.

So gently pushing her sister away and breaking their kiss Alex gasp, "No!"

Haley frowned, "No?"

"I'm, I'm mad at you." Alex stammered.

"You don't sound it." Haley grinned, leaning in for another kiss.

"I am." Alex said more forcefully.

Pulling back slightly Haley stared at her sister for a few long seconds, and then firmly said, "Okay?"

"Okay?" Alex pushed.

"Okay, I swear I'll stop molesting you in public." Haley grumbled.

"Well, I... I didn't say that exactly." Alex blushed, "Just cut back a little."

"Okay." Haley grinned, "Anything else?"

"Well..." Alex blushed again, unsure how to say this.

"Are you mad I lied about the butt-plug?" Haley guessed, "Because I thought you would like that surprise."

"I did." Alex admitted, and then blushed yet again, "But... well..."

Haley tried to wait patiently, but patients wasn't really her thing, "Can I start fucking you all you think about it?"

"You see, that right there is the problem." Alex pointed out.

"What? Me wanting to fuck you?" Haley frowned.

"No." Alex said, biting her lip before adding, "You, you love me right?"

"Duh. I just said so." Haley pointed out.

"So, you're in love with me?" Alex pushed.

"Yes." Haley said, suddenly worried, "Is, is there something I've done to make you think otherwise?"

Alex was quiet for a few long seconds and then pointed out, "You treat me like a fuck toy."

There was more silence and then Haley murmured, "I thought you liked that."

"I do." Alex insisted, "Just... not all the time."

Yet more silence, and then Haley exclaimed, "Oh God Alex, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Alex said quickly, "I've loved everything we've done so far, and we're young so constant fucking feels appropriate. But it's just... sometimes I don't want to be treated like a slut."

"You want me to make love to you?" Haley offered hopefully.

Alex nodded, "Do you remember our first time?"

Haley grinned, "How could I forget?"

"Well, that would be nice once in a while." Alex admitted, "I mean, I love being your anal whore, but-"

"Just not all the time, I get it." Haley noted, stepping forward and biting her lip before asking, "So, do you just want to cuddle tonight? You know, to prove you're not just a fuck toy to me?"

Alex smiled and stepped forward so their bodies were pressed against each other again, "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh thank God." Haley laughed softly, before pressing her lips against Alex's.

For a few seconds Alex just enjoyed the soft kiss, and then she broke it and told her sibling, "But no spending hours on my tits. It's flattering and all, but after a while it just gets frustrating."

"Oh come on Alex." Haley complained, grabbing two handfuls of her sister's giant tits, "Look at these tits! They deserved to be worshiped for hours."

Alex blushed, and then firmly said, "You can lick and suck them for five minutes."

Haley pouted, and then pushed, "How about fifteen?"

Briefly Alex sighed and rolled her eyes and then counter offered, "Ten, and that's my final offer."

"Deal." Haley grinned widely, kissing her sister before she could change her mind.

Perhaps because Haley was feeling guilty this kiss lasted at least ten minutes. In that time Haley manoeuvred them to one of the beds, gently laid Alex down on it and got on top of her, all without breaking the kiss. Which was still impressive, even though Alex had experienced it like a million times by now. Like all those other times before Haley gleefully groped her body, this time paying extra attention just to Alex's big boobs before inevitably removing what was obstructing her, in this case, a shirt, a T-shirt and bra.

While the removal of her clothes was typically quick Alex was pleasantly surprised that Haley didn't rush to get to her tits this time, instead continuing the kiss for about another minute before moving to her neck and lingering on there for a while, which made Alex whimper nervously. They had a strict rule about no hickys when they were both locked away in their rooms with no boys who could theoretically do the deed, but it wouldn't be the first time Haley had forgotten that rule in the heat of passion. So it was a relief when Haley stuck to gentle kisses before making her way down to Alex's boobs.

After Haley kissed her way down to Alex's boobs she pulled back to stare at them for a couple of seconds, hoping this wouldn't count as part of her limited time. If she had to she would certainly argue that it didn't, and that incomplete how unfair it was that Alex was restricting her from giving these big tits what they deserve/doing one of her favourite things in the world. Then again, Haley got it. She really did. She had fucked up. Got so thoroughly lost in her own lust she had made the most important person in her life feel like she really was just a fuck toy, and for that she deserved to be punished. Still, this punishment seemed extremely harsh.

On the bright side, while Haley wasn't a brainiac like her genius sister she was smart another ways. She could rise to a challenge and think on her feet, which helped her make the most out of her limited time. The first part being just staring at her prize, gently running her hands over Alex's body to keep her busy but avoiding those big tits for now so they could be no confusion that this didn't count as part of her time. This was simply staring at the beauty of her baby sister's body, something Haley did whenever she thought she could get away with it. Especially if it meant she could stare at Alex's huge titties, Haley often finding herself staring at those massive globes with awe.

After who knows how long staring Haley leaned forward, buried her face in between these massive tits and started gently motor-boating them. She did that for a full minute, enjoying every second of it, before kissing her way up one of those big boobs and then kissing the area around Alex's nipple. She did that for about a minute before taking that nipple into her mouth and immediately going back and forth between licking and sucking it. Honestly she kind of lost track of time with that, but eventually she broke away from that nipple and worked her way to the other, kissing down one boob and up the other and then again kissing the meaty flesh surrounding the nipple.

Back and forth Haley went between her little sister's huge tits for the rest of her limited time, savouring every precious moment she got with those big boobs. Which was one positive of this whole thing, as every second she had with Alex's tits felt special. Which was always true, but lately Haley had been treating this like a right, not a privilege, and while that was hot it wasn't cool, ya know? Not that she concentrated on such things when she was consumed by her kid sister's giant rack, Haley quickly bringing her hands into the mix to maximise her time. And she could be wrong, but it felt like she got more of it than initially promised, Haley hoping that Alex would just let her stay here for hours licking, sucking and groping her big tits.

Alex did in fact give Haley more time, but that was mostly because she was struggling to talk because of what her big sister was doing to her. Eventually though she whimpered, "Lower, mmmmmmmmmmm, Haley, times up. I want you to, oooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssssss!"

Despite their agreement Alex thought that Haley would be reluctant to move on so quickly, but sure enough her big sister granted her request right away. In fact, Haley literally jumped down in between Alex's legs and started licking her little sister's pussy with long, slow strokes of her tongue. During those first few licks Haley started right from the bottom of Alex's pussy and slid her tongue up to the top while avoiding her baby sister's clit, which was actually a good sign. It showed Haley was going to take her time and make love to Alex's pussy, not rush it because they were in public or just because one sister was eager to bang the other one's butt.

Sure enough Haley kept up that slow and steady pace for a good long while, and when she moved on it wasn't to immediately suck her clit as hard as she could or shove her tongue inside her cunt. No, Haley just began gently touching Alex's clit with her tongue on every other lick. Then almost every lick, then every lick, then she was lingering on her clit, forcing Alex to grind her teeth to prevent herself from moaning to loudly. She also reached down and began gently stroking Haley's hair, hopefully showing her sibling that despite her concerns about their relationship she still very much loved her. And not in just a sisterly way.

Oh yes, what she felt for Haley was so much more than the normal sisterly bond, and while Alex knew it was wrong it made the constant sex they had even hotter. The fact she once again had confirmation that Haley felt the same way, both from her big sister's words and from the way her sibling was now treating her, made Alex's heart swell, and forbidden desire to flutter to her body, meaning that in what felt like no time at all Alex's body desperately wanted more. She wanted her big sister to firmly lick and suck her clit, and shove that soft little tongue of hers inside her, ideally Haley going back and forth between those things to make Alex cum nice and hard.

However, unlike her inpatient sibling Alex to control herself, and while big part of her wanted the physical pleasure now she was mostly satisfied with the amount of physical pleasure she was getting now, as long as the trade-off was the mental pleasure of her popular big sister gently making love to her. Hell, even as it became physically painful it was worth it to look down in between her legs and see Haley slowly and lovingly licking her twat, the moment made perfect by the two sister's eyes locking as Haley made her feel painfully good.

Haley was in constant war with herself from the moment the flavour of pure Alex Dunphy hit her taste buds. Part of her was desperate for more, a lot more, and it was so hard not to just take it. Because it would be so easy. All Haley needed to do was significantly increase her licks, or concentrate on Alex's clit, or better yet shove her tongue as deep as it would go into her little sister's cunt and fuck the pussy cream right out of her. But she had made a promise to Alex, and Haley was determined to keep that promise, no matter how painful it was to hold herself back.

It helped that she loved her sister more than anything. She always had. Sure, she had hidden it well, but Alex had always meant a lot to her. It just wasn't until puberty that Haley realised just how deep her love for Alex went. Specifically when Alex went through puberty, and her ass swelled to an irresistible proportion and she grew these big, luscious tits which Haley could barely keep from groping in public. Certainly when she was eating Alex out Haley's hands would almost always either be on the former or the latter, and as she was trying to give her kid sister a long drawn-out pussy licking Haley restricted herself to just gently squeezing Alex's big round booty.

Of course part of her was absolutely loving every second of this and never wanted it to end. Haley wasn't sure which was the bigger part of her. Normally her desire to greedily gulp down her baby sister's cum made her desire to fuck that cum out of Alex overwhelming, but now Haley was determined to make this last it felt like it was 50-50. Or at least the normal overwhelming desire to make Alex cum as soon as possible was manageable. At least for now, although Haley could tell it was only a matter of time before her lust for her sister overwhelmed her love of her sister and she would do everything in her power to fuck the cum out of the girl she loved.

After what felt like to Haley a good amount of time she slid her hands slowly from Alex's big butt up, and around, to her huge tits in a not so subtle effort to push the brainy brunette to give her the permission she increasingly craved. At first she would just lightly squeeze those mountains of flesh, but then Haley began tweaking those already hard nipples while she ever so slightly increased the force of her licks. When Alex didn't tell her off Haley increased things even further by lingering on her baby sister's clit, squeezing the most adorable little whimpers from Alex which made Haley fall in love with her little sister all over again.

Alex knew exactly what Haley was doing. How could she not? Even an idiot could work it out, and she was no idiot. But she really didn't have a problem with it at this stage. Why? Because Haley had literally been licking her pussy for about an hour now, Alex never more thankful that they were both girls and could just keep going and going. Plus a year of nearly non-stop lesbian incest had greatly improved her stamina. Of course it wasn't unlimited, and given Haley was not a patient girl Alex could only imagine what her sister was going through now. Although she had a pretty good idea, both from what she was going through now and what she had gone through in Haley's current position.

Actually it was more based on what she was going through now, as Haley didn't really have the patience to receive this long a pussy licking. At least not without cumming a few times and/or being in competition to see who could out last the other in a 69, and even then she wasn't sure it had ever been quite this long. Although in the past Alex spent almost an hour giving Haley an ass licking while her fashion obsessed sibling lay on her stomach and read through her latest round of magazines. The point was that although Alex thoroughly enjoyed the last hour and wouldn't change it for the world she was just as desperate to cum as Haley was to make her cum, if not more.

So Alex finally whimpered what she had no doubt her sister was waiting to hear, "Haley, please mmmmmmmmm ooooooooooooh, oh God, please make me cum! Oh Haley, Haley please, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddd yesssssssssssssss, oh Haley! Please Haley, fuck me, fuck me and make me cum! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Sometimes Haley would force her to say all sorts of filthy things to get what she wanted, but not normally after a long, slow pussy licking. Sure enough Haley's impatience led to an increased attention to Alex's clit, and after forcing a few more dirty words out to encourage her big sister Alex found herself grabbing a pillow and shoving it over her face as Haley moved her tongue down to her entrance and gave it a warning poke. Then as soon as the pillow was over her face Alex found herself screaming with pleasure as Haley rammed her tongue inside her and triggered her first orgasm of this latest round of ultra-forbidden sex.

It was followed by a second, and a third, and so on, Haley effortlessly making Alex cum over and over again until the younger brunette's brilliant mind went blissfully blank and she knew nothing but ecstasy, and the wonderful person giving her that ecstasy. Her beloved sister who could make her feel this way so easily. Although to be fair it had been Alex's idea to use a long, intense build-up and now she was reaping the rewards of that, but she still needed someone with a skilled tongue and/or extensive knowledge of her pussy to pull it off, and for her that would hopefully always be her big sister Haley Dunphy.

Haley selfishly pulled her tongue out of Alex's pussy and wrapped her mouth tightly around that entrance when she first made her little sister cum so she could swallow every drop of that precious liquid. She repeated the process, reinserting her tongue into her baby sister's cunt whenever Alex's latest climax subsided so she could selfishly gulp down as much of her kid sister's cum as possible, which became increasingly hard when after a few orgasms Alex began to grind her cunt against her face. Which was a feeling that Haley loved, but didn't make it easy to swallow cum, and there was just so much of it that soon she couldn't possibly swallow it all.

On the bright side the girl cum she didn't swallow ended up on her face, which was another feeling Haley loved, but she couldn't help feel guilty. She had been treating Alex like nothing but a fuck toy for about a year now, and now on this big attempt to make it up to her Haley was being selfish. Then again she knew from her own experience that Alex was too blissed out to know the difference, and the sensation of her big sister sucking the cum out of her should keep her on her high long enough for Haley to get what she wanted. Still, Haley felt bad, so she switched to fingering slower than normal.

Certainly slower than she would have liked, but there was definitely a thrill of shoving first one and then two fingers into her baby sister's pussy while sucking on her clit. And of course she continued playing with those big beautiful boobs of hers. At least until Haley remembered the butt-plug in Alex's ass, and slid her hand down to start playing with it, at first just sliding it around inside her little sister's big fat ass, and then slowly pulling it in and out, constantly forcing Alex's ass hole to stretch and then relax. Ever the anal whore this made Alex cum squirt out of her like a rocket, Haley worried that Alex would pass out on her before she could returned the favour. Then again, that might be a good way to make it up to her.

Suddenly Haley felt a gentle tugging on the back of her head. Looking up from in between Alex's legs Haley saw her kid sister staring down at her, a hard to read expression on her face. For a second Haley wasn't actually sure what she wanted, then there was another tug, as she was concentrating on it this time Haley concluded that Alex was trying to pull her upwards, rather than simply a way or deeper into her pussy. Briefly Haley considered ignoring the silent command, then she reluctantly pulled away from that yummy treat and crawled her way up Alex's body, avoiding the urge to press her lips to the soft skin beneath her, Haley particularly proud of herself for ignoring her little sister's big tits, all so none of the girl cum on her lips was wasted.

Alex wanted to be able to cup Haley's beautiful face as she leaned down for a kiss, and/or squeeze her tight little ass, but she was just so drained by her multiple orgasms that she thought she would never be able to move again. Or even say anything as her throat was so sore from screaming in pleasure. Thankfully that change pretty much the moment Haley's lips pressed against hers and Alex once again got the wonderfully perverted treat of tasting her own cum and pussy cream on her older sister's lips, Alex first moaning happily and then slowly moving her hands up to cupping Haley's cheeks, one on her face and the other much lower down.

As Alex squeezed Haley's butt her big sister moaned into her mouth and then pretty much pushed her tongue down her throat, providing Alex with more of her own cum and cunt cream. Alex eagerly used her own tongue and mouth to clean that yummy liquid from Haley's tongue and mouth, the two sisters frantically kissing and groping each other for several long minutes before Alex broke the kiss and started licking Haley's face like a puppy. Haley giggled as Alex licked her own cum and pussy juice off her face, and then the siblings locked eyes and after almost a full minute of staring lovingly at each other kissed again, albeit much softer and sweeter.

After a few minutes of that Alex broke the kiss again and smiled, "See, wasn't that nice?"

"Nice?" Haley raised an eyebrow, "It was just nice?"

"Ugh, fine, it was amazing." Alex huffed in mock annoyance, before adding in a more serious tone, "What? Don't look at me like that. You know damn well how incredible that was."

"Yeah, but was it what you wanted?" Haley asked.

"It was perfect." Alex smiled, that smile turning wicket as she added, "In fact, I think you deserve a reward."

"Really?" Haley grinned.

"Really." Alex confirmed, "In fact, I'll give you the choice. I can return the favour and make sweet love to you... or you can fuck my ass."

"Fuck your ass!" Haley replied without hesitation, "I choose fucking your fat ass!"

"Shocking." Alex forced herself to roll her eyes, unable to stop herself from giggling almost at the same time.

"Hey, it's your fault." Haley protested, "I didn't ask you to have the world's most addictive ass."

"Haley." Alex blushed.

"What? It's true." Haley practically growled, leaning in and adding, "Your big fat ass is a fucking drug Alex, and I'm a junkie for it. And I need my fix."

"Yes, well..." Alex blushed again, "I hope you enjoy your reward."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Haley purred.

"Just try and be at least a little gentle, okay?" Alex grumbled as she turned over onto her stomach, "And it wouldn't hurt to be at least a little nice about it."

Unsurprisingly Haley didn't seem to be listening to her, the older girl's eyes clearly locking onto Alex's big butt the second the younger girl turned over. Alex sighed, and tried to prepare herself mentally for another brutal butt fucking. Which she would no doubt enjoy, but she was just so tired and sore, especially her overworked ass hole, and this whole thing was beginning to feel like two steps forward, one step back. Or even one step forward, one step back. But there was something to be said for the step forward, and after what Haley had just done Alex dearly wanted to reward her big sister, and there was no better way for Alex Dunphy to reward her perverted older sister than by giving her big ass to her.

Thanks to nearly a years worth of ultra-forbidden sex Alex was able to lift herself up onto all fours and keep herself there, then she reached out to grab her pillows and shove them underneath her for when she inevitably ran out of energy. She then stayed there for a few seconds, allowing Haley to almost literally drool over her fat ass, before wiggling it hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle. That normally got Haley to fuck her right away, but this time she kept staring for a few long minutes, then reached out for a brief groping before shuffling forward and pressing her crotch against Alex's ass and began gently grinding herself against it.

"I so want to get my strap-on and slam your little ass hole." Haley confessed huskily, "I wanna strap on my big girl cock and pound fuck your big fat gay girl ass until it's gaping wide! But, I'm pretty sure I can't do that without treating you like a nasty little anal whore. So... I have another idea..."

"Wha, what?" Alex asked, then after maybe about a minute she got her reply in the form of feeling her ass stretch again which made her crying out in mostly pleasure, "Oh God!"

Haley had used that time to dash over to where she had left the remote to the butt-plug and then started playing with it as she slowly returned, giggling as Alex groaned, whimpered and cried out in what sounded like mostly pleasure as she decreased and increased the size of the blow-up toy. Then her eyes locked onto Alex's ass again, specifically where her pussy juice had been smeared on it. The sight of that juice glistening on Alex's butt gave Haley a wicked idea of licking her own cunt cream off of her own sister's butt, to go along with her original idea of finally inflating the butt-plug to its full size. By combining these two clearly made it easier on the younger sibling, and a lot more enjoyable for the older one.

When she had cleaned Alex's butt of her juices Haley didn't stop immediately, but it wasn't long until she was spreading those meaty cheeks to lick around her kid sister's stretched butt hole and then grabbing onto the toy firmly by it's handle and starting to slowly pull it out, causing Alex to whimper, "Deflate it! For the love of God deflate it! Please Haley, ah shit, it's just too much!"

"No it isn't." Haley insisted, adding before Alex could further protest, "Your ass was made for this! Mmmmmmmm yeah Alex, your cute little ass hole was made to be stretched. It's a fuck hole, designed to be stretched, and fucked, and gaped."

"I thought you were trying not to treat me like an anal whore." Alex grumbled, before crying out and then whimpering as her ass hole was stretched even wider.

"I'm just speaking the gospel truth." Haley said dreamily as she stared at Alex's stretching ass hole, "Your ass hole was made to be stretched. Besides, this is my reward, and you know I love it when you gape for me. Mmmmmmmmm yeah, your sexy ass hole all stretched out and gaping for me, proving I've just given your fat ass the love it needs."

Since she knew she was really pushing her luck if Alex had insisted Haley would have stopped, but she really loved pushing her little sister into even further acts of depravity, and this was definitely one of them as she forced Alex's ass hole to stretch wider than ever before, and considering how frequently Haley butt fucked her baby sister with big dildos that was really saying something. Towards the end Haley was feeling really guilty and considering deflating the butt-plug after all, due to how much Alex was squirming and crying out in what became pure pain and discomfort. Then with an obscene noise the plug came out, Haley nearly dropping it as she automatically continued pulling.

She then gasped at the beautiful sight before her, "God Alex, you're so beautiful like this."

Alex whimpered softly at the complement, and might have given a witty comeback, but Haley barely noticed. She was too busy staring at Alex's ass hole, gaped wider than ever before, allowing Haley to see deep into her baby sister's bowels. After maybe a full minute of that she began intentionally salivating, first so she could spit into her open target and then to make things even more nasty she dribbled some saliva down into Alex's well opened ass. She then went in after it, Haley sticking her tongue as deep into Alex's ass as it had ever gone, if not further, catching some of the saliva and rubbing it into her baby sister's back passage. She then began licking those walls, sliding her tongue around and around the stretched open butt hole.

"Oh God Haley, that's so nasty!" Alex moaned, adding huskily a few seconds later, "Keep going. Oh fuck, mmmmmmmm, that feels so good. Fuck! Eat my gaping ass hole you perverted bitch! Oh God sis, eat it! Eat that fat ass of mine and make me feel good!"

More than happy to oblige Haley kept eagerly licking Alex's rectum walls while letting go of her little sister's big butt cheeks so she was being suffocated by those glorious globes of flesh to the point where she had to pull away every so often to gasp for breath. Not that she spent much more than a few seconds away from Alex's ass hole, and only returned to it by spitting into that opened hole, before returning to the nastiest rim job she had ever given her kid sister, and considering how much time she spent on a daily basis with her face buried in Alex's big butt that was really saying something.

Alex was looking back at all those rim jobs, trying to see if she could find another she loved as much as this one. Maybe the first time Haley lovingly licked her little butt hole. That would always be special, because it was during their very first time together. During Alex's very first time with anyone. Plus she had still learning about her slutty body and what made it feel good. At a time she had no idea what a massive anal slut she was, or how good getting her ass fucked could feel. Now she knew, so as amazing as this ass licking felt she couldn't help eventually beg for an ass fucking, even if she was able to hold off for an impressive amount of time, at least by her standards.

"Fuck me! Mmmmmmmm, fuck my ass!" Alex half moaned, half whimpered, "Fuck my big fat slutty ass! Oooooooooh shit, please Haley, fuck my dyke ass! Slam my gay little ass hole and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck, I don't care what you use, just fuck it! Fuck my ass! Oh God, please... ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, ah fuck, use your fingers, a toy, the biggest strap-on you've got, I don't care. Oh shit, use a fucking table leg if you have too, just fuck me!"

"Really?" Haley grinned with delight as she reluctantly pulled her face from between Alex's ass cheeks, "Because I've got an idea to make this extra special, and now your slutty ass hole is nice and loose, it feels like the perfect time to do it."

"Yes, yes, yes, do whatever you want to me! I don't care anymore." Alex whimpered, "Treat me like a whore, fucking wreck my ass, oh shit, do whatever you want! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, that's a nice start, but... oh yeah, that's it, give me more. More, more, more!"

As Alex spoke those words Haley slipped a finger into her butt, sliding it along the sides of her still stretched rectum. A second quickly followed, then a third, then a fourth, and then finally Haley's thumb. Only then was Alex's stretched ass hole stuffed again, Alex letting out a grateful moan at the feeling. And because Haley started lazily fingering her slutty butt. Closing her eyes Alex smiled dreamily as she became lost in an anal heaven for a few long minutes. Then she opened her eyes and gasped as she felt Haley's knuckles slip past her anal ring and into her butt, the rest of Haley's hand quickly following.

"OH MY GOD!" Alex cried out

"Oh my God!" Haley purred at the same time before adding, "My whole hand! Fuck! I can't fucking believe you took my whole hand inside your slutty ass on the first try. God Alex, you really are an anal whore!"

"I, I, I..." Alex groaned, struggling to talk at first, "I thought we established that."

"Yeah we did." Haley grinned, before finally looking away from Alex's ass hole stretched around her wrist and noticed her baby sister was struggling, "Want me to stop?"

"Fuck no." Alex replied loudly as she could, "Mmmmmmmm, it feels good. Oh fuck, fist me! Fist my slutty little ass hole! Fist fuck my fucking dyke ass, fucking wreck that hole, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

It didn't feel quite as good as Alex implied, but like with the many different dildos Haley had shoved up her ass Alex was confident that once they got going her slutty butt would give her nothing but pleasure from this. She was quickly proven right, Alex having to bury her face in the bed sheets to hide her screams of pleasure as Haley, surprisingly slow and thoughtfully, started fisting her fat ass, even the initial pain and discomfort turning Alex on in a really twisted way. Not that it lasted long. No, soon all Alex was feeling was pure pleasure as Haley used her ass hole like the incredibly slutty fuck hole it was.

Despite her previous orgasms Alex found herself quickly racing towards yet another, further proving she was a massive anal whore. It was embarrassing and shameful, but in the wonderful moments like this Alex didn't really care. She couldn't. It felt too good, even before her latest orgasm. She even liked feeling like a massive anal whore. Especially while she was a massive anal whore, with maybe the sluttyist ass hole ever, because at least she got to be Haley's anal whore. And even as Haley smacked her ass and called her names Alex knew Haley loved her, something her dear sister had just proven a few minutes ago.

"Cum for me Alex! Cum like the anal whore you are!" Haley demanded, "Cum with my whole fucking hand up your ass! Fuck Alex, I can't believe you're such a fucking butt slut that you can take my whole hand in your big fat ass. God, you're such a whore. Mmmmmmmmm, but you're my whore. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, my little sister is my personal anal whore! A perverted little dyke made to take it up the ass and eat pussy, mmmmmmmmm, and rim me, oooooooooooh, and feed me your tasty pussy and ass, ah shit, and let me suck them big titties, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuck Alex, I love you! I love you Alex, you anal loving bitch! Now cum. Cum for me like the anal whore you are!"

Haley knew she was probably taking it too far with the ass slapping and the name-calling, but she just couldn't help it. Which wasn't really her fault. It was Alex's fault for having such an irresistible ass. Haley couldn't, or at least shouldn't, be held responsible for her actions when Alex had an ass like this. Seriously, Haley was pretty sure she was literally drooling as she hammered her entire fucking hand in and out of Alex's ass hole, pulling back far enough to make that poor little anal ring stretch around her knuckles again before thrusting back in deeper each time. Or at least it felt like it, for a couple of seconds Haley thinking that she would end up being up to her elbow inside her kid sister's guts.

Somehow that didn't happen. Instead Alex just came incredibly hard, just like all the other times Haley butt fucked her. The main difference was that this time she could feel it. Oh yes, Haley could actually feel her little sister's big fat ass clench down and pulsate around her entire hand as the little slut came with her fist up her butt. Which wasn't exactly comfortable, and made it hard to continue the fisting, but was so thrilling it was totally worth it, especially as it inspired Haley to slid her free hand in between her own legs and start rubbing her pussy. In fact she just couldn't stop herself, even though she tried.

Part of Haley just wanted to keep anally fisting Alex all night long until her baby sister passed out. However her own desire to cum was almost painful, and when she finally touched herself Haley whimpered in relief, and then came shortly afterwards. To be fair to her she had been wet since before dinner, when she was started playing with them are control to the butt-plug which had been stuffed up Alex's ass, and after licking her little sister's pussy, sucking her big tits and this continuous fisting of Alex's fat ass it was no wonder that she came so quickly. And it was probably just as well, because shortly afterwards Alex actually did pass out, the excitement of this new act clearly too much for her.

After that Haley slowly pulled her fist out of Alex's fat ass, watching with delight as her little sister's back door stretched wide to allow her hand to slip out of it. She then cleaned that hand while admiring her handiwork, namely the sight of her sister/lover laying there unconscious with her butt hole gaped wide open. Haley wasn't sure it was wider than before, but it was definitely thoroughly gaped, and she felt very proud of herself for that. She just hoped she had been able to give Alex what she wanted before getting hers. Oh well, either way she would make sure to make love to her sister more often, especially if it meant she could still abuse Alex's fat ass afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Modern Family and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**  
"Are you sure you're up for this?"

Alex Dunphy blinked a few times, then replied to her sister. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." Haley lied, before admitting, "It's just, you look a little nervous."

"Well, duh." Alex replied, before bringing her hand up to her face, "Oh God, I'm turning into you."

Ignoring that comment Haley smiled softly and stepped closer to her sibling, "Hey, it's okay to be nervous, especially for a first time."

"You think I don't know that?" Alex snapped.

"Hey, I was just trying to make you feel better." Haley huffed, before smiling wickedly and taking another step forward, "Speaking of which, we don't have to do this, you know? I'm very happy with things being the way they are."

"I know." Alex rolled her eyes, "But it's high time I taught you a lesson in humility."

"This again." Haley rolled her eyes, and then cutting her sister off before she could speak again, "I'm sorry Alex, I really am, but it's your fault. You're just so hot, I-."

"I know, I know, you just can't control yourself." Alex huffed, before stepping closer, "But it's my 18th and tonight I'm in charge. You promised."

"I did." Haley smiled, "So again, do your worst."

Finally closing the space between them completely Alex rhetorically asked, "Let's just start out with something simple, shall we?"

Haley smiled in reply and allowed Alex to pull her into a gentle kiss. Too gentle if you ask her. They barely got to see each other now that Alex was in college, and Alex had insisted on spending most of the day with their family. Which was nice, but obviously they couldn't touch each other when anyone was looking, or do anything except pretend they still hated each other, when the truth was they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other since Alex had transformed into this ridiculously voluptuous hottie. So Haley thought it was understandable she wasn't in the mood for gentle.

The problem was she hadn't been in the mood for gentle for a long time. Honestly since before Alex moved away, and now Haley's lack of time with her little sister's big boobs, tasty little pussy and big fat ass was driving her crazy. Last night when Alex finally got home she barely had a chance to say hello to everyone before Haley was dragging her upstairs, literally tearing her clothes off and ravaging her body. After that it only seemed fair to finally let Alex have a turn at being on top, which was something they had been talking about doing for over a year now but never got around to because Haley was just so obsessed with fucking her baby sister. Last night she hadn't even sat on Alex's face, instead choosing to get off from the stimulator inside her strap-on and the sheer joy of using it to sodomise her little sister.

Remembering their latest butt fuck, not including the fingering this morning, made Haley ache to take control again, but she had made a promise and forced herself to remain relaxed as Alex gently kissed her and began pulling off her clothes. Haley tried to do the same to Alex just as slowly, but of course the second her baby sister's bra hit the floor Haley just couldn't resist sliding both her hands to those ridiculously big tits and begin fondling them. Normally Alex would just moan and continue the kiss, and as the first part quickly happened Haley hope that the second part would too.

Alas Alex broke the kiss and scolded her, "Hey, it's my turn to have my way with your body, remember?"

Haley opened her mouth to protest, but when Alex gave her a look she pouted, "Spoilsport."

For a second Alex gave her another unimpressed look, even as she took her hands off her tits and rubbed her side soothingly. Then Alex kissed her again, proving that she couldn't have been that mad. Especially as Alex next action was to start undoing her pants, Haley eagerly following suit and soon enough both sisters were completely naked and their kiss was becoming increasingly heated. Then Alex gently pushed Haley backwards and then lowered her down onto her bed and got on top of her without breaking the kiss, a move they had done 1000 times only with Haley as the aggressor. It seemed that Alex was over her nervousness, which was a very good thing for both of them.

Only that wasn't true. Alex was still extremely nervous, she was just doing a good job at hiding it. Then again for over a year Alex had been trying new things with Haley, and that was often nerve racking, but very rewarding and this was shaping up to be no different. True, it wasn't like she'd never physically been on top of Haley before, or taken the time to worship her big sister's body, but at the same time this was so different because she was actually in control. Haley had actually given up control and was finally going to let Alex do whatever she wanted, even if that was some very familiar stuff at first.

The familiarity of it definitely helped Alex's nerves, as did the fact that she was just kissing her sister. Mostly on the lips, but all over her body was also good. Like her neck. Alex having lost count of the number of times that Haley had given her a hickey when she wasn't supposed too, forcing her to come up with some lame excuse to explain it. Well now it was payback time, Alex barely taking a breath when she finally broke the kiss with Haley before she started attacking her sibling's neck, covering it with kisses, licks, sucks and most importantly bites. Let's see her explain this. Actually Haley was a phenomenal liar, and Alex had no doubt she would come up with something for this, her main reason for doing this more to tease her big sister then anything.

Which worked a little too well, Haley soon whimpering, "Please Alex, lower."

Rolling her eyes Alex then smiled as she lifted her mouth up to Haley's ear, "But I've barely started yet."

"Alex!" Haley whined, "I don't tease you this bad!"

"Yes, you do." Alex pointed out more than a little crossly.

"Not before I've reached your boobs!" Haley argued.

There was a long pause and then Alex huffed, "Fine!"

Alex then aggressively kissed her way down Haley's body, only giving her chest a few kisses before taking one of her big sister's little nipples into her mouth and biting down on it almost hard enough to break the skin. Typically that just made Haley cry out in delight, followed by a long moan as Alex swirled her tongue around that nipple and then sucked it. She then did the same to the other nipple with the same result. In fact, no matter what she did for the next few minutes everything she did only got a positive response out of Haley, which was annoying as it was arousing. But that was okay. Alex could wait.

Sure enough Haley's moans, groans, whimpers and cries suddenly turned from pure pleasure to a mixture of pleasure and frustration and then to pure frustration. After that Haley continuously whined for her to go lower, and even aggressively pushed down on Alex's head. With the former Alex simply ignored her. With the latter Alex slapped her hand away and then angrily stared at Haley until she whimpered and then lowered her head in submission before going back to pleading for mercy. This may seem cruel, but it was payback for all those times Haley had done this to her, and honestly Alex felt that her big sister's perfectly sized boobs deserved some of the kind of attention that Haley gave her really big boobs all the time.

"Alex please, oooooooooooh stop, stop teasing me." Haley whimpered pretty much on a continuous loop, the only difference being the order in which she said these things, and when she stopped to moan and cry out, "I, I can't take it anymore. I swear I'm going to explode. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwwwwd, why do you have to be so mean? I've never been this mean to you! Please, mmmmmmmmmm, please, just fuck me! Please? I swear I'll do anything if you just finger me a little. I, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd, just fucking fuck me! Please? Oh fuck! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Haley begged, whined and threatened Alex for what felt like an eternity, and nothing she said made a difference. It was like the worst thing to ever happen. Like, ever. Fine, at least to her. Still, it was torture. Then finally, finally Alex kissed her way down her body. She was as slow as possible about it, and for a horrible couple of seconds Haley thought that Alex was going to ignore her pussy, which admittedly Haley had done plenty of times in the past when the shoe was on the other foot, but that wasn't the point. The point was that it would be cruel for Alex to do that now, and thankfully she didn't, although she still didn't get to her destination as fast as Haley would have liked.

When she got there though Haley couldn't complain as because of all the build-up the first lick that her baby sister gave her made her feel like she was going to cum. Unfortunately she didn't, but it still felt amazing, Haley crying out and arching up so she was smashing her pelvis into Alex's face. For a moment Haley was worried about repercussions, but thankfully her little sister just kept licking her pussy like the good little cunt lapper she was. Only that became a problem in itself, Alex choosing to keep her licks as long and slow as possible, which was fine to start with but quickly became as long and tortuous as the tittie torture.

The difference was that Haley tried to remain patient this time and really allow Alex to have her way with her, mostly because at least now they were finally having sex, which was obviously way more satisfying than the boob worship. Besides, those first few licks felt almost orgasmicly good, a sensation Haley became very familiar with as she was kept on what felt like the edge of climax for an eternity. Double eternity? Was that a thing? Because this felt twice as long as the eternity Alex had licked, sucked and nibbled on her tits, and while it also offered up no release at least the pleasure was more satisfying.

It was only a matter of time before she would break and begged for more. Haley knew that. But she owed it to Alex to keep her mouth shut for as long as she could, even if that meant shoving a pillow over her face to keep herself quiet. She also owed it to herself. Haley couldn't even remember the last time she let Alex give her a nice long pussy licking. Mostly Haley just sat on her kid sister's face, riding it hard and smothering Alex until she could cum in her face and in her mouth. Well, actually Haley mostly pounded her little sister's big butt with her strap-on cock, Haley so addicted to that fat ass that lately she had mostly been getting off on just that, so this was a nice change of pace.

Alex loved getting her butt pounded by her big sister as much as Haley loved pounding her butt. Arguably more considering she was the one who squirted from it. And she definitely loved Haley sitting on her face and grinding her yummy pussy into her face. But there was just something special about being able to take her time with Haley's pussy, and worship her body before that, and like her sibling Alex couldn't remember the last time she had given this amazing body the attention it deserved. It may not have been since their second time together, or shortly thereafter, as Haley had become increasingly aggressive every time they had sex.

Now things were different. Now Alex was in charge, and she fully intended to give Haley a full dose of her own medicine. But not tonight. No, tonight she would concentrate on giving this amazing body the attention it deserved, and perhaps more importantly tease Haley as badly as she had teased her. Ideally worse. And Alex wasn't talking about verbal jabs, because even as her big sister's submissive slut Alex had been able to give as good as she got in that regard. No, she meant sexually tease, which Alex did gleefully, keeping her licks long and slow, and taking a long time to touch Haley's clit, and even then it was gentle and brief.

Those constant gentle laps of her tongue had Haley whimpering, gasping, groaning and crying out in a mixture of pleasure and frustration, although it increasingly became the latter as time ticked by. Not that Alex felt sorry for Haley. No, this was exactly what the bitch deserve. And more, Alex smiling dreamily as she thought about all the wicked things she was going to do to her big sister in the name of revenge. The most important of course being to fuck Haley's tight little ass, Alex almost overwhelmed with the desire to flip her sister over, grab their strap-on and brutally sodomise her right here and now. But no, Alex was determined to make this first time she was in charge about lovemaking. Then they would have butt sex. Lots and lots of butt sex.

"Alex please." Haley whimpered, awaking Alex from her naughty thoughts, "Please... more... I, mmmmmmmmm, I need, oh God, I need you to fuck me. Ohhhhhhhhh, please sis, fuck me with your little dyke tongue. I need it sooooooooooo bad! Ooooooooooh fuck, please, please, please, please, please do something! Anything! Oh fuck, please Alex, just give me more!"

Honestly Alex was impressed that it took this long for Haley to start begging for more. Impatience was practically her middle name, so she must have been trying to really give Alex what she wanted to wait it out for this long. In a twisted way that warmed Alex's heart, and convinced her to give Haley a little more in the form of touching her clit with almost every lick, followed by every lick, instead of every other lick. Which of course was nowhere near enough for Haley, but she was just going to have to put up with it for a little while, because after all the teasing she had done to Alex this was definitely what Haley deserved.

Haley didn't believe anyone deserved this kind of agonising pleasure, as she wasn't a sadistic bitch. Or maybe she was considering she had done this exact same thing to Alex countless times. Oh God, how could Haley claim to be in love with Alex after doing this to her so many times? No wonder Alex had been so grumpy with her lately. If Haley was the one getting this kind of treatment more often she'd be grumpy too. Or not, because there was no way she could have put up with this for so long, Haley becoming increasingly aggressive with her words as Alex continued to deny her.

"FUCK ME GOD DAMMIT!" Haley snapped as loudly as she dared, quickly lowering her voice as she added, "Please Alex, just a little more? Mmmmmmmm, that's sooooooooo nice, but seriously, I need more. Ooooooooooh yes, I need your little dyke tongue in my gay girl pussy. Oh fuck Alex, I'm so gay for you. You're so ridiculously hot you turned my super straight cunt into a gay pussy that just can't get enough of girl tongue. Ohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, and you turned me into a sister fucking slut who's addicted to your tongue inside her. Oooooooooh, please Alex, please put your tongue inside me. I need it inside me more than fucking air. I NEED it. Please, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, stop being so cruel and give it to me! Give me your tongue little sister or I swear to God I'll fucking tell everyone about us. Yeahhhhhhhhhh, I'll tell everyone we're a couple of sister fuckers if you don't fuck me right now! DO IT ALEX! I'm serious, I'll-"

"Shut up and put a pillow over your face!" Alex told her as she oh so briefly removed her tongue from Haley's cunt before quickly returning to it.

Without even considering any kind of comeback Haley scramble to grab the pillow her head was lying on and shove it over her face. The whole thing only took a couple of seconds, but it felt like a lifetime as Alex returned to the gentle pussy licking instead of giving Haley what she so desperately wanted. Then Haley whimpered into the pillow as initially the only change was that Alex picked up the pace of the cunt lapping. Fortunately before Haley seriously considered pulling the pillow off her face and complaining Alex pressed her tongue against her entrance, making Haley softly whimper again before a long soft cry escaped her lips as finally Alex pushed her tongue inside her.

She did it as slowly as humanly possible, but that was fine with Haley because it still meant she got more intense pleasure than before and for a few moments that was enough. It may not have been if it was anyone other than her baby sister, but as it was she just happily moaned into the pillow as she was gently entered. That continued to be the cases Alex pushed her tongue as deep as it could go into her pussy and then gently started fucking her, quickly bringing Haley to the edge of orgasm. That was when Haley whimpered in dissatisfaction again, as it felt like she just couldn't survive more teasing, and yet she was beyond the point she could talk coherently. Or at least without letting the whole neighbourhood know she was getting tongue fucked by her kid sister.

Luckily for Haley the girl who claimed to be in love with her was finally willing to show her some mercy, Alex only having to pick up the pace of the tongue fucking a little to give her sister one of the best orgasms of her life. And considering all the amazing sex she'd had with Alex that was really saying something. It made Haley instantly regret not allowing Alex to slowly make love to her this way more often, and promising herself that she would make sure it happened more often. Especially as then Alex made her cum over and over again, each climax almost as powerful as that first one, her little sister seeming to enjoy it almost as much as she was.

Alex had the exact same thought. Because sure, Haley might be the one cumming in her mouth, but as much as Alex loved it when these roles were reversed, and she was very familiar with it, she definitely preferred being the one making the other cum. At least when it came to oral sex. When it came to sex in general nothing beat cumming with a nice big toy up her ass, but that was just because deep down Alex was first and foremost a greedy anal slut. But making her big sister cum in her mouth was a very close second, partly because deep down Alex just preferred being the bottom, mostly because she was addicted to the taste of Haley's cum.

There was no taste in the world which could compete with the taste of her big sister's cum. Well, maybe her own butt juice, Alex thought with a blush, as she had grown to dearly love going ass to mouth ever since Haley had first made her do it during the first of many double dates with her sibling's ex-boyfriends, who acted as their beards. Although at this moment Alex certainly felt that Haley's cum had the edge, Alex pulling her tongue out of her older sister's pussy so she glue her mouth to Haley's cunt and allow at least the majority of that heavenly liquid to flow directly into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly where it belonged.

When Haley's initial climax was over Alex quickly inserted her tongue back into her elder sibling and restarted the tongue fucking, this time making sure her thrusts were hard and deep right from the get go. As a result she quickly made Haley cum again, and again, and again, although the more she came the more Haley thrust into, and grinded on, Alex's face, making it hard for her to swallow even the majority of her big sister's cum. Although having that heavenly liquid cover her face had always been an amazing consolation prize, because she would get at least the majority of it later it felt like Haley was marking Alex as what she truly was, hers.

Only for right now Haley was truly just as much hers as she was Haley's, Alex never feeling more powerful than when she had her usually dominant sister writhing helplessly underneath her knowing mouth and tongue. This became especially true when Alex added her fingers into the mix, reluctantly pulling her tongue out of Haley's twat and replacing it with one and then two fingers while sucking on Haley's clit. As always this made sure Haley continues to cum hard, and this time it wasn't her choice when Alex stopped, and for a while, the younger of the two siblings was tempted to just keep going until the other girl passed out from pleasure. However Alex had other plans for her precious sister/lover.

Haley whimpered in disappointment as her little sister pulled her fingers out of her pussy and moved up her body, but it was probably a good thing because she seriously needed a break otherwise she would probably pass out. Seeing Alex's face coated with her cum didn't help, but then Alex copied one of Haley's moves and pushed her cum covered fingers into Haley's mouth, causing the older sibling to moan softly as she tasted herself. Then of course Haley began sucking those fingers clean, gently at first but quickly becoming greedy as the taste of her own cum re-energised her, or at least filled her with adrenaline.

Once those fingers were thoroughly cleaned Alex completed the move by taking those fingers out of Haley's mouth and replacing them with her tongue, the big sister eagerly welcoming the little sister's tongue into her mouth and then frantically sucked it clean. Then she pushed her tongue into Alex's mouth in search of more of her cum and pussy cream, Haley easily finding it and keeping most of it for herself. She then broke the kiss to lick Alex's face, causing her younger sibling to giggle. Then she kissed Alex again, this time sharing the juices she had collected, while of course making sure to leave at least some of her cum and cunt cream on her baby sister's face.

After a few more minutes of passionate kissing Alex broke the lip lock and asked breathlessly, "You ready to get strap-on fucked sis?"

"By you? Fuck yeah!" Haley grinned, "Mmmmmm, go on Alex, strap on a big cock and fuck my tight little pussy. Fuck me like I've been fucking you."

This response made Alex giggle softly, give Haley a peck on the lips and then she got off of her. Haley instantly missed the weight of Alex on top of her, but the trade-off was worth it to admire her little sister's incredibly hot body. Especially that big juicy booty that Haley would never be able to get enough of, the big sister having to bite her lip as she imagined herself quickly grabbing their strap-on, bending her little sister over and fucking Alex's big fat ass so hard it made those meaty cheeks jiggle like a bowl of jelly in an earthquake. Which was what she'd been doing nearly non-stop for over a year now, and even though Haley had promised Alex revenge tonight it was never more difficult for her to let her kid sister top her.

Luckily for them both Alex was fully aware of Haley's obsession with her big butt, and turned around as soon as possible so she was facing her again. Which just meant that Haley got distracted by Alex's huge tits, but while Haley was busy imagining sucking on her little sister's big boobs Alex got the chance to step into the harness, pull it up her thighs and then tighten it around her waist. By the time Alex was fully equipped Haley's dominant thoughts were pretty much gone in favour of wanting to worship her baby sister's body again, which meant she was in the right mind-set for what came next.

"You still want to get fucked?" Alex teased.

Haley grinned, "You know I do."

"Then come and get me ready." Alex grinned back, "You say I'm in charge tonight? Prove it! Prove it by getting down on your knees in front of me and sucking MY cock."

"Oh Alex, you want me to suck your cock?" Haley giggled, her eyes bright as she got off of the bed and slowly made her way to her baby sister, "You want me to put my mouth on your cock and suck it? Become your little cock sucker? Huh? Is that what you want? You want me to be your cock sucking slut?"

"Well, it's not like you don't have plenty of practice." Alex quipped, before grabbing Haley's hair and pushing downward, "Now get on your knees bitch! Suck my fucking cock! Oh yeah, just like that, suck it you fucking cock sucker! Mmmmmmmmm yeah, suck it like the little slut you are! Oooooooh, you really didn't need much encouragement, did you?"

Alex giggled as Haley proved her right by taking the dildo deep into her mouth, after it had taken minimal effort to get her big sister on her knees in front of her and wrapping her lips around her cock in the first place. Which honestly made Alex feel a little jealous for the first time since shortly after their affair started. No, actually she still got jealous all the time when she saw Haley shamelessly flirting with any musclebound moron which crossed her path, but at least that was just to keep up appearances and help hide the true nature of their relationship. This was worse, because it was a direct reminder how many boys Haley had fucked before they got together, and Haley considered herself more straight with one exception than bi and could easily go back to boys at any time.

Doing her best to put those kind of thoughts out of her mind Alex chose to focus on the bizarrely erotic sight of another girl sliding her mouth up and down a dildo strapped around her waist. Alex had often wondered why Haley loved having her do this so much, and while she had mustered up the courage to actually ask Haley she wasn't totally convinced by her big sister's explanation. Turns out it was just something she had to experience for herself, because wow, this was really hot. And Alex really did feel powerful, as weird and deeply disturbing as that was. And she kind of wished it was her, pleasing Haley by showing off what a nasty little slut she was.

For a moment the roles were reversed back to what they normally were in Alex's mind and she was preparing Haley's cock for one of her slutty fuck holes. Then she was cleaning the dick of her pussy or ass. Then she was woken from the submissive thoughts by the sound of Haley choking slightly, the older girl clearly a bit out of practice from spending over a year receiving blow jobs instead of giving them. Although she clearly hadn't forgotten how, as with Alex focused on her again Haley lowered herself the rest of the way down the dildo so her lips wrapped around the base, announcing she was officially deep throating the entire length of the strap-on dick.

Briefly Alex wondered if Haley had deliberately choked to get her attention, but as she continued choking and gagging for the next few minutes she supposed it wasn't for her benefit, even though it turned her on an obscene amount. Almost as much as seeing Haley bob her head up and down the full length of the strap-on while sucking and slurping on it noisily, Alex so fascinated by the sight that she allowed the BJ to continue for much longer than it needed too. Besides, it was all part of her getting 'revenge' on Haley. Another part was raining down verbal humiliation throughout, and even though it was repetitive Alex couldn't claim she didn't enjoy it.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh, suck it slut!" Alex taunted, doing her best porn star impression, otherwise known as her Haley while topping impression, "Suck my cock! Suck it like the dirty little cock sucker you are! Mmmmmmmm yeah sis, be my cock sucker. Oooooooooh, I love it when my big sister sucks my cock. It makes me so hot. Fuck Haley, you're so hot. Especially when there's a cock in your mouth. I bet you hear that all the time, don't you? All those boys you used to fuck couldn't get enough of your pretty little mouth, could they? Yeah, no wonder you were so popular with these kind of cock sucking skills. Ohhhhhhhh fuck, makes me wonder if you're still at it. Huh? Do you sneak off at night to suck cock? Huh?"

"No!" Haley gasped after she pulled her mouth away from the dildo, then taking a quick breath before she continued, "I love sucking cock, but this is the only kind of cock I want to suck now, I swear. Oh Alex, I'm so gay for you. Mmmmmmm yeah, I'm gay for my little sister's big boobs, fat ass and yummy little cunt! And now I want her to fuck me. Please Alex, fuck me like you promised you would."

For a few seconds Alex just stared lustfully at her sexy sister and then told her, "Get on the bed. Get on the bed so I can make good on my promise and fuck your stupid brains out!"

Grinning wickedly Haley got off her knees, jumped onto the bed, crawled into the middle of it and then wiggled her ass at her sibling before asking her, "You mean like this?"

"No." Alex shook her head, "Flip over! Mmmmmm, I want to see your beautiful face while I'm fucking you."

Haley blushed and slowly turned over onto her back. Given all the nasty things they'd done to each other for over a year now it seemed weird that they were still capable of blushing, but sometimes Alex would call her beautiful or something like that, or just say something sweet, and Haley just couldn't help herself. Although it worked both ways, and Haley was going out of her way all the time to embarrass Alex because she thought her kid sister was so freaking cute when she blushed, so really this was just more of Alex getting her revenge on her usually dominant big sister.

Haley was also blushing because she was still recovering from the deep throating, which she had thoroughly enjoyed, but she was out of practice. Also given how well this night was going so far maybe that would change and from now on Alex would be giving her plenty of practice sucking cock, and maybe Haley would like that. Maybe she would like that a lot. Especially if it meant more of the main reason she blushed, namely spreading her legs so that her baby sister could settle in between them and pushing their big strap-on cock into her cunt, Haley throwing her head back and moaning what was probably too loudly as Alex penetrated her.

Of course Alex didn't give her that pleasure right away. Oh no, in the name of revenge Alex just had to slide the tip of the strap-on up and down her pussy lips for a few agonising seconds, causing Haley to softly groan in frustration, which in turn made Alex giggle just as softly. Then Alex was frowning at her for moaning loudly as she was penetrated, Haley actually surprised when she didn't get an ear full from her sibling. Surprised, but very grateful, Haley just trying to do her best to keep her moans as soft as possible as her little sister slid inch after inch of her big cock inside her pussy, causing it to stretch like it hadn't done in over a year.

Before she and Alex had started secretly dating Haley used to dildo her pussy all the time, and made sure she got fucked by a real cock almost just as regularly. Society told her that made her a slut, which she always thought was unfair. How it was okay for boys to love sex, but not for girls. Well Haley had always loved sex, and she didn't think she should be ashamed of that. Especially when she wasn't even ashamed of the fact while she loved getting fucked she was addicted to fucking her own sister, or that after over a year of getting lost in being the fucker she was now combining her two loves in becoming the fuckee again. And if that made her a slut it was okay, because she would be Alex's slut.

Alex's biggest fear was that someone would discover the truth about her relationship with Haley, which was why she insisted they publicly fight in an effort to pretend everything was normal. But the truth was she wasn't ashamed either. Unlike Haley she got why she should be, this was her own sister, but it was all just too intoxicating to stop. And she had made peace with the fact she was a slut, given she had the most intense orgasms through anal sex, which undeniably made her a butt slut, but while she would never want anyone except her sister/lover to know that again Alex wasn't ashamed of it. Not really.

Honestly Alex couldn't be ashamed if she tried, not when faced with the beautiful sight of Haley's pussy slowly swallowing her cock, her slutty big sister unsurprisingly taking everything with ease and then wrapping her arms and legs around Alex's body and giving her what had to be her best 'fuck me' look. The temptation to do so was pretty overwhelming, but Alex persevered so she could give Haley a deep kiss for a few long moments, which was probably torturous for them both, before she finally pulled her hips back and then pushed forwards, causing the dildo to slide in and out of her big sister's cunt, which in turn made Haley moan happily into her mouth.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth Alex's hips went, for the first time ever the little sister fucking the big sister like a man fucks a woman. Oh yes, Alex was taking her beautiful big sister like a bride on her wedding night, making Haley her bride. Oh Alex loved that idea. She loved it so much she wished she could make it a reality, her brilliant mind suddenly caught up in the vivid image of herself and Haley making love in wedding dresses. Her mind then re-winded to the wedding itself, Alex briefly smiling at the image, before the idea of her family watching popped into her head, the approval she imagined on their faces ringing false and taking her out of the fantasy.

When she got over that image Alex found her current reality was actually pretty awesome, as although she had pulled away and broken the kiss when she had imagined her family, she now found herself staring down at Haley who was staring lovingly back at her, which only made her always stunning sister even more beautiful. As did the look of pleasure washing over her face as Alex was filled with the need to fuck her, which Alex loved almost as much as the soft moans now falling out of Haley's mouth now Alex's lips were no longer silencing them. Which Alex should probably do something about sooner or later, but for now she just enjoyed those soft moans as she continued to fuck her sister.

Haley hadn't been expecting this. She'd been expecting Alex to fuck her hard like the slut she was, or at least used to be, and call her all the names under the sun. After all, it was exactly what Haley had been doing to Alex for over a year now, and this was supposed to be Alex's revenge, and Alex certainly hadn't held back during the blow job. Only... she had. Sort of. Because Haley had been fucking Alex's mouth like a cunt, or ass hole, and Haley had thought she'd get the same treatment, only to assume Alex had chickened out, or simply not felt comfortable with it. Now Haley was beginning to suspect Alex had meant to go easy on her but just couldn't resist taking a couple shots at her when she was in such a vulnerable position.

Now they were actually having sex in the 'traditional' way, or as close to it as they could get, Alex seemed to have abandoned her quest for revenge in favour of making love to Haley. Or maybe this was the plan from the get go. That Alex wanted to make love to her in a sweet and tender way that no boy ever had, the whole time kissing her softly or staring at her lovingly. Or maybe this was the revenge. Show Haley what a jerk she had been by showing her how she should use the strap-on. Or at least once in a while, because Haley knew how much Alex loved it when she fucked her like a slut. After all, she had faked orgasms in the past, although never with Alex, as it was impossible to fake a squirting climax.

Haley wouldn't be faking when she eventually came, as even though Alex had never done this before they had become experts in making each other cum and as a few moments ago had proved her sister as could easily get her off with her fingers or her tongue if wearing the strap-on had proven out of Alex's comfort zone. Thankfully that wasn't the case, and even though she never quite gained the confidence Haley had with the device she had quickly established a slow and steady rhythm which soon had Haley wanting to beg for more. The only reason she didn't was she wanted this wonderful feeling to last longer, and she wanted Alex to get a real chance at being on top.

Of course there was a limit to her patients, and Haley always intended to beg for Alex to make her cum, but before she could Alex whispered, "I love you Haley."

"I... I love you too Alex." Haley whispered back.

With that Alex kissed her again and began increasing the pace of her thrusts, pushing Haley to the edge of orgasm in what felt like seconds. She then kept her there for a few minutes, which was definitely the kind of payback Haley had been expecting, except Alex didn't leave her there half as much when the roles were reversed. No, just like with the gentle thrusting Alex didn't wait until it was unbearable before giving Haley what she really wanted, and when she increased the pace ever so slightly her genius of a little sister made sure to keep that kiss going to make sure Haley's screams of pleasure were muffled by Alex's eager little mouth.

Alex had become an expert at making her big sister cum. Not like this, but her previous experience told her when Haley was close, and it was very obvious when she achieved her goal. If anything it was difficult to hide the truth from everyone else in the house, although Alex suspected if anyone else in their family heard strange noises coming from the room she shared with her sister they were just assume Haley was hooking up with her latest boyfriend and as Haley was legally an adult now they figured arguing with her wasn't worth it. Little did they know what was actually going on behind closed doors.

Wanting to keep it that way Alex continued the passionate kiss as she continued to strap-on fuck her sister. It wasn't easy now she was pounding Haley's pussy with every ounce of her strength, and there were a few times that the now short haired girl involuntarily broke the kiss because of a particularly strong orgasm, but then Alex managed to cover her mouth with a hand or Haley was just about able to grind her teeth or bite her lip or something to keep quiet. And for a few wonderful seconds after breaking the kiss the two sisters were able to stare into each other's eyes and share the forbidden love they felt for each other, Alex particularly enjoying it because she could see the pleasure in Haley's eyes. Then she would have to kiss her sister again, which she would always love.

As she wanted to be able to do this again Alex used every ounce of energy in her body to fuck Haley as hard as she could, for as long as she could, which was a lot considering that Haley was clinging onto her at that point like a spider monkey, her arms and legs holding Alex tightly during this passionate round of lesbian incest. Then when Alex completely ran out of energy and collapsed onto her sister Haley quickly rolled them over and started riding the dildo pretty much just as hard as Alex had been fucking her, for the most part even keeping the kiss going. But at that point Haley was exhausted by her own climaxes, and it wasn't long before she pulled herself off the fake cock and collapsed on top of Alex.

Which was a relief to the younger sibling as the stimulator inside the harness and the sheer joy of fucking her sister like a man had given Alex almost as many orgasms as Haley. Well, maybe not that many, but enough to leave both sisters panting desperately for a few minutes before Alex nervously asked, "How, how was that?"

"Amazing." Haley chuckled softly, before lifting her head and bopping Alex's nose, "Which YOU know perfectly well. You're the smart one, after all."

"Yeah, well... it's still nice to hear it." Alex blushed.

There was a brief moment of silence and then Haley grinned, "So... still wanna fuck my ass?"

"God yes." Alex smiled tiredly, "But not tonight. I'm too tired. We both are."

"Speak for yourself, pussy." Haley teased, before giving her sister a fond smile, "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex replied softly, the two sisters staring at each other like the lovesick fools they were before pressing their lips together again.

Then after a long, slow, gentle kiss Haley lay her head back down on what she had confessed many times was her favourite pillow ever, that being Alex's big boobs, the right one taking most of her head this time as she snuggled into the curvier frame of her little sister. Alex had already wrapped her arms around Haley the moment she collapsed on top of her, but now she pulled her even closer and gave her a little kiss to the forehead, before closing her eyes and allowing herself to join Haley in a little nap, if not full blown sleep, Alex dreaming of really getting her revenge and fucking her bitchy big sister up her tight little ass, the same way Haley had fucked her big round ass so many times.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Modern Family and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Alex Dunphy was used to seeing her older sister Haley flirting with boys. Haley had always been a massive flirt, to put it nicely, and Alex was pretty sure that it was her earliest memory of her sister and what she long defined her as. Sometimes Haley did this because she was bored, or wanted to screw with someone, but mostly she did it with intent, and she was so very good at it. Like, if it was a category at the Olympics Haley would win gold. Of course, for the past year or so it had been merely a mask to hide what was really going on with them, but over the past few days something had changed, and a smart as she was Alex just couldn't put her finger on it. But enough was enough, and she was going to find out.

"Haley." Alex snapped, quickly walking up to her sibling, "There's a... family emergency. We've got to go, okay?"

"Okay." Haley said somewhat dismissively, barely looking at her sister before leaning into the stupid boy and softly telling him loud enough so Alex could hear, "You've got my number."

"Come on!" Alex growled, pulling her sister away from the good looking but no doubt dumb boy.

"So, is this a real family emergency, or..." Haley whispered once they were far enough away.

"We need to talk." Alex grumbled.

"So talk." Haley shrugged.

"Not here!" Alex hissed, fuming all the way back to the car and then when they were both safely inside snapped, "You're trying to make me jealous, is that it?"

"Duh." Haley replied.

"Why?" Alex snapped again, even more angrily than before.

"You're the smart one, you figure it out." Haley snapped back, clearly just as angry.

There was a long silence and then Alex passive aggressively secured her seatbelt, and once Haley had done the same, turned on the engine and made her way out of the parking area. Once they were on the road Alex began searching her mind for something she could of done to piss off her sister/secret girlfriend, but as much as she tried she just couldn't think of anything, which just made her even more angry. Which wasn't going to help the situation, and as much as Alex wanted to just have a yelling/screaming match with her sibling like when they were younger Haley was more than just a sister to her now and Alex didn't want to risk their relationship over something potentially trivial.

So Alex forced herself to remain calm as she offered, "Is it because I wouldn't fuck you in the changing rooms? Because you know we almost got caught last time, and this whole shopping spree, idea was to do something 'normal' and not suspiciously romantic, so-"

"It's not that." Haley grumbled.

There was more silence as Alex thought some more then she asked, "Is it because I wouldn't even let you in the changing rooms? Because you know you can't be trusted, and I'll totally model my new clothes for you later."

Haley smirked, "Well, I'm not happy about that, but you're right. I can't be trusted. And it's actually kind of nice having some mystery in our relationship."

Yet more silence as Alex thought, then she tried, "Is it because it's my turn to be in charge? Because I thought you liked our new arrangement?"

"I do." Haley said, "I mean, I loved being your full-time top, but taking it in turns is cool."

"Good." Alex grumbled, then after more silence asked, "Is it because I'm not home enough? Because I've told you, I'm at home as much as I can, but I have to go to class sometimes. And you don't make it easy to study."

"It's not that either." Haley said softly, clearly having calmed down.

"What then?" Alex softly exclaimed, no longer angry but very frustrated.

"You won't fuck my ass." Haley whined.

"Huh?" Alex mumbled, blinking a few times in confusion before questioning, "But, but I thought you were having second thoughts about taking it up the butt?"

"I said I was nervous. Not that I didn't want to do it." Haley grumbled, "I mean, I know how hard it makes you cum, so I definitely want to try it. And I've been so rough with you in the past, so you deserve a little revenge."

Alex smiled softly, and as they were at a red light put her hand gently on Haley's thigh, "I don't want revenge. But I do want to fuck your sexy little ass."

Haley smiled back, almost shyly as she told her sibling, "But I want you to have revenge. Partly because I feel guilty, but mostly because I want you to be all riled up and dominant when you take my anal cherry. Seriously Alex, nothing's hotter than when you're bossy with me, and nothing makes you cum harder than a deep, hard ass fucking. So that's exactly what I want. Not a gentle butt stretching. And making you jealous seemed like the best way to get a taste of my own medicine."

There was a brief moment of silence, then Alex smiled again, this time more wickedly, "Oh Haley... all you had to do was ask."

*

After that exchange Alex didn't exactly speed, but there were no complaints from Haley that she was driving like a grandma. Of course, that might have been because Haley was too busy smirking triumphantly, and staring lustfully, at her. But Alex was doing her best to ignore that and concentrate on the road and not going too fast, while going as fast as was legal. Luckily as they had cut short their shopping trip there was barely any traffic, and even better, no one was home when they returned and rushed up to their room.

Once she locked the door behind them Alex turned to find Haley slowly removing her tightfitting pants to reveal a tiny thong digging into her ass cheeks and... yeah, Alex really should have realised that Haley wanted to get her virgin ass fucked. Obviously showing off Haley wiggled her ass suggestively, slowly slipped out of her jeans and shoes before removing the tiny thong. Then she wiggled her cute little ass again. Then she straightened up, looked behind her and gave Alex a beaming smile, which quickly turned wicked.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch?" Haley teased.

Haley then laughed as Alex practically tore off her own clothes, giving her the chance to casually remove her top and bra before crawling into the centre of the nearest bed and wiggling her ass again once Alex was back in position to enjoy the view again. Alex then stared at her ass, drool practically coming out of her mouth for a few seconds, and then she scrambled onto the bed and grabbed Haley's ass. She then gave the kind of lengthy groping that Haley was used to giving to her kid sister, which she supposed was her first taste of her own medicine. Minus the other times she had let Alex be in charge, although this was different, which Alex demonstrated when she suddenly gave Haley's butt a hard double smack.

Which caused Haley to cry out happily, "Oh God Alex, yes! Spank me! Spank me like the naughty girl I am. Oooooooh, teach me a lesson by, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuck!"

Before Haley could get another word out Alex started to spank her. And not like a playful spanking like she had meant, like the kind Haley had often given Alex, but a serious butt beating which made Haley cry out in pure pain. She considered pulling away, or demanding Alex stop, but she still felt guilty that she had basically treated her own sister/the girl she was in love with like a piece of meat for the better part of the year, and the whole point of tonight was to let Alex get some revenge. Besides, it was kind of impressive how Alex was dishing out the spanking, constantly switching from cheek to cheek while mostly giving them a smack one at a time. Although there was a brief moment she played her butt like the bongos, which made them both giggle.

Then over time the atmosphere changed between them. The spanking no longer felt like revenge, but it certainly wasn't playful either, and Haley got the feeling that Alex was actually enjoying this as much as she was. That they were both getting off on this twisted act, which made Haley wonder what it would be like to bend over Alex's knee and receive a 'proper' spanking. Or better yet what it would be like to bend Alex over her knee and give her big fat ass a 'proper' spanking. Maybe with a hairbrush, or something from a BDSM catalogue. Oh yes, Haley really liked the thought of that, especially because of how much that would make Alex's meaty cheeks jiggle.

Just as she was seriously considering asking if they could do that instead of taking her anal cherry so she could show Alex how to properly spank someone, or encourage her just to spank her harder, Alex suddenly stopped the butt beating in favour of some ass kissing. As in she literally lent down and started to kiss Haley's now sore little ass cheeks, the older sister letting out a relieved sigh as the younger sister gently pressed her lips to her right ass cheek, then the left, and so on, Alex going back and forth and literally kissing Haley's ass better. Which was nice enough to earn her a little encouragement. But it was not what Haley really wanted, and as she knew this was a prelude to that it wasn't long before she was begging for it.

"Yessssssss, oh Alex, kiss my ass Alex." Haley cooed softly in delight, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, kiss my ass you sexy little bitch! Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmm, remind me why I like keeping you around as my personal ass kisser. Oh yeah, that feels really good. Nice and soothing. Ooooooooh yeah, be nice to my ass after you were so mean to it. Ohhhhhhhhh, and do you know what would really feel good? If you kissed my ass hole. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, come on Alex, don't be shy. We both know you love nothing more than to give my ass hole a tongue bath, so go ahead and lick it. Lick it, kiss it, fuck it. Oh yeah Alex, if you want to fuck my ass first you gotta lick it. Yeahhhhhhhh, make it nice and ready for your big strap-on dick. Oh fuck, oh, please Alex, just lick my ass! Please, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Alex normally didn't need much encouragement to give her precious sister a rim job, but today was different. Today she wasn't just rimming Haley for their mutual pleasure. No, Alex was preparing Haley for her first ever butt fucking, and that made her extremely nervous. Besides, it was kind of fun to torture Haley by drawing out the ass kissing, and Alex felt that this cute little behind deserved some of the love and attention that her fat ass nearly always got. Which was why ultimately she pulled apart Haley's butt cheeks with both hands, and then, while carefully balancing on her knees, Alex buried her face in between those cheeks and started eagerly lapping away at her big sister's most private hole.

It wasn't the gentle ass licking she normally started off with, Alex deciding just to go straight in for the eager and forceful licks, and then ultimately tried to push her tongue up Haley's butt. As the biggest thing Haley had ever had up there was one of their fingers it didn't get very far, but Alex tried like she never tried before, and with persistence actually penetrated that tight anal ring. Which she'd actually done before, but as this still technically virgin hole was going to be stretched like never before Alex gave Haley the longest rim job she'd ever given her, pulling back several times to spit into that forbidden hole to make sure it was nice and nasty, which she knew would help Haley to relax.

Ultimately Alex pulled back and forth one of her fingers into her mouth. She then sucked on it passionately for a few seconds before lining at up with Haley's ass hole and slowly but surely pushing it into her big sister's butt. Which again, she had done before, but this time she wasn't thinking what she could do to get Haley off. She wasn't even concentrating on what she was going to do in a matter of minutes. No, Alex became consumed by just how tight her big sister's butt hole was, that perverted thought combining with remembering what she was about to do too making it impossible for her not to moan with pleasure and complement Haley on her incredibly tight ass.

"Oh Haley, you're soooooooooo tight." Alex moaned, before smirking, "I remember you telling me how tight I was during my first time, but I swear, your even tighter. I can't believe one of those stupid boys you used to date wasn't able to talk you into this."

"That's because I was saving it for someone special." Haley confessed, before nervously looking back at Alex and adding, "And I'm so glad I did, because I wouldn't want this to be anyone else. You're... you're so special to me Alex. I love you so much."

Alex was pretty sure she said something similar in reply, but she couldn't be sure because she was consumed by love for her big sister at that point. Love which quickly turned to lust, Alex spitting onto her fingers and then slipping another one of them into Haley's amazingly tight ass and finger fucking her sister for a few long minutes. She then repeated the process, after she retrieved a strap-on, secured it to herself tightly and covered it with lube. Then, with a deep breath and trembling hands, she took hold of the dildo and pressed it against Haley's virgin rosebud, which caused Haley to moan in delight.

"Oh my God yes, fuck me Alex! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Oh God, fuck my virgin ass!" Haley shamelessly begged, and then whimpered as she felt Alex began to push forward, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God yes, fuck me little sister! Oh Fuck, I want my little sister to take my virgin butt. Oh shit Alex, I want you to pop my anal cherry. I... I, I, AH FUCK!"

Haley cried out loudly as her virgin ass hole stretched wide enough for the head of the cock to slide through it and into her now formally virgin ass. Her sister's cock! Her little sister's strap-on cock slid through her anal ring and into her butt, meaning that Alex had officially popped her ass cherry. Oh yes, Haley's anal virginity would now always belong to her kid sister Alex, Haley completely overwhelmed by that wonderful fact for a few long moments. Then she became aware that Alex was keeping the cock where it was and cooing softly, which made Haley smile. Because sure, the initial penetration had hurt, as it was her first time and all, but it wasn't that long before she relaxed enough to be able to take more.

To make that crystal clear Haley moaned, "Oh God Alex, mmmmmmm, I can't believe you just took my butt cherry! Mmmmmmm, oh yeah, my baby sister just totally took my anal virginity, and now I want her to take my ass. Take it and fill it full of cock you little bitch! Mmmmmm, oh Alex! Fuck me Alex! Please little sis, fuck me, fuck my ass, oooooooooh yeah, fill my ass full of your big dick and, ah shit! Shit yes, fuck me! Mmmmmmm ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, fill me full of cock. Don't stop! Don't you dare fucking stop! Stuff my butt! Stuff it full of strap-on!, Please Alex, I want all of your cock up my butt!"

"I don't want to hurt you." Alex said softly.

"It's what I fucking deserve!" Haley insisted, and then before Alex could say anything quickly added, "And even if you don't think so, then believe I want your dick in my ass! Please baby sister, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Mmmmmmm, I want it full of strap-on cock so you can fuck it! Oh God, please Alex, I want to be butt fucked by my baby sister!"

There was a brief pause, then Alex smiled, "Well, since you asked so nicely."

With that Alex slowly pushed forwards, causing Haley to gasp and cry out in mostly pain. Of course this caused Alex to stop with only an inch or two of dildo added into Haley's eager to be fucked butt, which in turn caused Haley to whimper in displeasure. But before she could openly protest Alex slid another couple of inches into Haley's ass hole, causing the older of the two sisters to cry out again in mostly pain, and then the younger of the two sisters gave the other maybe about a minute to recover from pushing more strap-on up her butt. The process then repeated, until the dildo was about halfway up Haley's butt, then Alex stop for longer, prompting Haley to look over her shoulder and glared at her sister who was obviously deep in thought.

Then Alex frowned, "Hey, wasn't I spreading my ass for you when you took my anal cherry? Seems only fair that you return the favour. And who knows, maybe it will help you relax."

"Worth a shot." Haley grinned, and then because she couldn't resist teased her sibling, "Although I did ask nicely for you to spread your ass."

"Hey!" Alex scolded, slapping Haley's dildo stuffed butt, "Stop being cheeky and spread those cheeks!"

"Well, like you said, it's only fair." Haley pointed out as she did as she was told.

"Oh fuck!" Alex moaned as Haley slowly reached back and spread her cheeks, "That's soooo hot! Mmmmmm, oh Haley, I wish you could see yourself right now. Oooooooooh yeah, you look so pretty when you're face down and taking my cock up your tight little ass! Ohhhhhh yeah, your normally tiny little ass hole stretching so wide for my cock, mmmmmm, you've never looked better."

"I believe you." Haley grinned, "But just wait until you start stuffing my ass again. Mmmmmmm I promise you, that will be even better."

There was a long moment of silence and then Alex took Haley up on her offer, taking the hand which had been guiding the cock to join the other in grabbing hold of Haley's hips so Alex could use that firm grip and a little pelvic thrusting to slowly but surely stuff the rest of the strap-on into the older girl's shit pipe. Pretty much the entire time Haley cried out, and let out little whines and whimpers, as the anal penetration was gradually completed. Haley tried to stop herself, because towards the end she was even annoying herself, but she just couldn't help it. She wasn't quite the natural anal whore her baby sister was, Haley positive that Alex hadn't made this much fuss when she had been the one losing her butt cherry. Of course even through pain and discomfort there was an undeniable wicked delight as she was being anally taken by her kid sister.

Haley's current position made it even better as she had never felt more submissive than when she was face down and spreading her butt cheeks so that Alex could get the best possible look at her butt hole stretching for her strap-on. Haley had felt it was her duty to assume the role of the dominant one in their relationship because her baby sister was gorgeous and needed to be ravaged daily, and even though they were family she had been more than happy to do it. Especially when it came to giving Alex's huge tits and big booty the attention they deserved. But it was really nice to be the submissive one for a change, and even before it started feeling really good physically Haley decided she wanted to do this again just based on how mentally it was getting her off.

Alex preferred to be submissive. Haley had teased her a lot ever since they'd started having sex about how she was a natural bottom, but it was true, but she wasn't really ashamed of it. Which is why had taken so long for her to turn the tables on Haley. Well, she had been dominant during their second time, but shortly afterwards Haley had shown her 'who was boss' and then shortly after that her big sister had popped her anal cherry, and Alex had become addicted to getting her big ass fucked, and Haley had become addicted to fucking it. So it had only felt natural that Haley be the dominant one.

Ironically Haley looked anything but dominant right now. Face down, ass up and spreading her ass cheeks so that Alex could have the best possible look at Haley's ass hole slowly taking her cock. It also possibly made it easier on Haley, although in Alex's experience that was more because it enhanced the feeling of submission. It definitely enhanced Alex's feeling of dominance. In fact, Alex felt more dominant than she ever had in her life. It was weird, but to Alex's surprise she not only liked it, but loved it. Not that she thought it would suck, she just hadn't thought it would be almost as good as being butt fucked.

Almost, but not quite, because the entire time she was taking Haley's virgin ass hole Alex's own ass hole ache to be stretched, filled and fucked. More specifically she wanted to be butt fucked by her precious big sister, even though she was finally getting to turn the tables on her, yet another sign that at heart Alex was a bottom. But she wasn't about to stop when almost all her cock was buried in Haley's ass, Alex savouring those wonderful moments the last few inches slid through her big sister's butt hole and her thighs came to rest against Haley's butt cheeks. Meaning it was official, every inch of Alex's strap-on cock was stuffed inside Haley's rectum, and she had without a shadow of a doubt taken her big sister's back door cherry.

There was a long moment of silence, and then Alex chuckled, "Wow Haley, you just took every inch. Mmmmmmm, you just took every inch of your little sister's cock up your virgin butt. How do you feel?"

"Amazing!" Haley moaned weakly into the bed sheets, and then whimpered, "Fuck me Alex! Fuck my ass!"

It was hard to believe this felt amazing as Alex remembered how it had felt like there was a telephone poll up her butt at this point during her first time. Also it wasn't a good sign that Haley struggled to initially reply to her and then didn't talk more. And she had been whimpering, whining, and crying out throughout the anal penetration. But in that moment Alex just couldn't resist granting that request. So, telling herself she would stop if Haley asked, or more importantly if it seemed like too much for her, Alex tightened her grip on Haley's hips while beginning to pump her own back and forth, causing the dildo to slide through Haley's bowels and thus officially begin the sodomy.

Haley cried out in mostly pleasure as Alex began gently pumping her butt. She still felt incredible discomfort, but at least her rectum was no longer being forced to stretch deeper and deeper, the back passage mostly remaining stretched and welcoming the dildo into her deepest depths once it was quickly returned. Haley even found herself missing it. Which seemed crazy, but it was true. She wanted the full length of her little sister's cock in her ass, and was disappointed every time she pulled it out of her. At least at first. Then Alex's slow thrusts relaxed her rectum to the point where she didn't even feel discomfort. Only pleasure. And then amazing pleasure.

Soon Haley was digging her fingernails into her butt cheeks not to distract herself from pain, but from pleasure while she considered whether or not to beg for more. She allowed the occasional 'oh yes' and 'fuck my ass' to escape her lips, along with her sister's name, as she couldn't really help that, but when she started to beg it would be the beginning of the end and Haley wasn't so sure she was ready for her first ever ass fucking to be over. Perhaps more to the point she wasn't so sure she wanted to cut Alex's revenge so short, especially when she was enjoying it so much. Of course Haley Dunphy had never been a patient girl, and it wasn't really that long after it started to feel really good that she begged for more.

"Fuck me Alex! Please fuck my ass!" Haley whimpered pathetically, although she couldn't help it at this point, "Please fuck my slutty little queer ass! Ooooooooh, please little sis, pound my ass! Pound my tight little gay ass hard and deep and make me cum! Ah yeah, fuck it! Fuck, oh my God, slam my naughty little lezzie ass! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, make me cum! Please make me cum. Oh shit, make me cum like a bitch with a dick up my ass! Ooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeessssss, make me your bitch! Make me my little sister's bitch! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh God Alex, make me your bitch! Make me your bitch like I made you mine. Oh fuck yeah, fuck me up the ass and make me cum like a little bitch! Oooooooooh Gooooooodddddddd, oh fuck, please Alex, please, ohhhhhhhhh, make me cum baby. Make me fucking cum!"

Despite how frantically she begged Alex still fucked Haley's ass slowly for some unknown and cruel reason. Actually Haley knew perfectly well why Alex was doing this, namely that it was the revenge Haley had wanted her to have so badly. After all, Haley had left Alex desperately begging for more slowly pumping her big butt, the older sister savouring every sound and word out of the younger sister's mouth as she continued to sodomise her. So why shouldn't Alex be cruel in return? She was when it came to eating pussy, the two girls teasing each other relentlessly being the one aspect of the more sisterly relationship they had in the past still very much a part of their present. Which normally Haley liked, but not now.

Thankfully Alex never had been as cruel as she was, and this time was no exception, without a word the younger sibling taking pity on the older sibling by beginning to increase the pace until the sound of Alex's thighs smacking against Haley's butt cheeks were almost as loud as Haley's screams of pleasure. Soon after that Haley went over the edge of one of the most powerful orgasms of her young life. Maybe the most powerful, although she had to give that some serious thought when her cum wasn't squirting out of her cunt and her mind wasn't melting from ecstasy. Because sure, this was amazing, but she might have cum just as hard from Alex's talented tongue, and while it didn't make her cum nearly as hard getting ass fucked just wasn't quite as satisfying as pounding her little sister's big fat butt.

Alex was more or less thinking the same thing. The entire time she took Haley's virgin ass her own ass hole was begging for some attention, and as much as she wanted to tease Haley the main reason she spent so long slowly butt fucking her big sister was that she kept imagining Haley was taking her fat ass instead. However while her ass still yearn for some attention she stopped imagining getting fucked and finally became consumed by butt fucking her big sister when Haley started cumming for her. Cumming because Alex was finally fucking her up the ass. Her big sister Haley, who had always been more beautiful and popular than her, was cumming from getting her ass pounded by Alex.

Overwhelmed by that thought, and then almost a natural feeling of power and dominance, Alex let out a pseudo-warrior-like cry and began giving Haley everything she had. Pounding her older sister's ass with every ounce of her strength, making those firm cheeks jiggle with the force of her thrusts. Not as much as her own gelatinous globes jiggled when Haley was giving her a deep, hard butt pounding, but still pretty impressive. And she might have even made Haley cum harder, which made it worth it. Either way she definitely made her scream louder, and something else which made the ass fucking reach a stage it could be literally called a rectum wrecking.

That being Haley lifting herself up onto all fours and starting to slam her ass back against her. Which was something Alex had meant to request as part of the teasing, so she could truly mirror what Haley had so gleefully done to her when she took her anal cherry. Unfortunately Alex had been just so distracted by the butt fucking itself, and then Haley's shameless begging, but she had forgotten all about it until now. Fortunately Haley hadn't, her older sister seeming perfectly happy to humiliate herself, to make the orgasms that much stronger, Haley knowing for a fact that humiliation just made getting anally taken that much better.

Wanting to enhance that humiliation Alex did her best to smack Haley's ass and pull her big sister's hair over the next few minutes of brutal rectum wrecking, but she was new to this, and inevitably that caused her to slow down the butt fucking itself, which clearly displeased Haley as much as it did herself. So the most part she just stuck to pounding Haley's tight little ass, the two sisters once again becoming like wild animals relentlessly trying to wreck one of their butt holes, only this time it was Haley's butt hole that was being brutalised, that fact making them both climax multiple times. True, the climaxes weren't quite as powerful as when she was being butt fucked, however Alex desperately wanted to do this again, and she suspected that Haley felt the same.

Desperately wanting to impress Haley in this new role Alex avoided the temptation of pounding her big sister's tight little ass until she passed out, instead leaving just enough so she could pull the dildo out of Haley's ass hole and then spread those firm little ass cheeks so she could admire her handiwork. She then gasped in amazement, because it was one thing to look at pictures of other girls and her own butt after they have been freshly gaped, or try and awkwardly position herself to look at her own gaping ass hole in a mirror, but it was another thing entirely to see Haley's now no longer virgin ass hole gaping wide open as a result of her fucking it.

Alex had just gaped her own sister. Her super popular sister, who had always been more beautiful than her, was now lying face down in exhaustion with her gaping ass in the air, Alex able to see deep into her big sister's bowels via the gaping crater that had been all tiny and virginal only a few minutes ago, or however long it had been. Fuck, this was so nasty. And hot. Then just when Alex didn't think it could get any better Haley reached back and gently took over spreading her ass cheeks, her older, prettier and more popular sister presenting Alex with the whole that she had thoroughly stretched and loosened until it was a gaping mess.

"Do you like my gape sis?" Haley asked cheekily.

"Fuck yeah." Alex replied lustfully, before grinning, "It's so hot, but as much as I would like to stare at it all night I think you should clean up your mess, don't you?"

"Oh God yes." Haley grinned, letting go of her cheeks, lifting herself back onto all fours and looking over her shoulder at Alex, "Make me go ass to mouth like the nasty little whore I am."

"Shut up and suck it bitch." Alex ordered in her best interpretation of a no-nonsense top voice as she dropped her exhausted body down onto her back and looked at Haley expectantly.

Grinning wickedly Haley slowly crawled down so she was in between Alex's legs and then wrapped her mouth around the head of the dildo while making sure to keep eye contact with her little sister the entire time. She then closed her eyes and moaned around the dick, which caused Alex to grin. It also caused her to be extremely jealous of her sibling in that moment. After all, she could remember the first time she had tasted her own ass on her sister's cock. It had practically been a religious experience, and Alex wished she could experience the moment disgust had turned to lust like it had with her now what felt like a lifetime ago.

To make matters worse, or better in Haley's case, Haley was tasting the deepest part of her own ass, the thought making Alex's mouth water. First at the thought of tasting the deepest part of her own ass, and then the thought of tasting Haley's. Then she hated herself for a few long seconds. After all, she had just unwittingly giving up the chance to taste the deepest part of her big sister's butt. Yes, she had spend plenty of time with her face buried in Haley's ass, and had sucked her own fingers clean after playing with that tight little hole, but she had never sampled the deepest part of Haley's ass. Something she could, and would, rectify soon.

Haley was expecting that she would love the taste of the deepest part of her ass, but she hadn't guess just how much she would love it. Of course it wasn't just the taste, which was wickedly wonderful, but it was the knowledge that this sex toy had pummelled her rectum oh so thoroughly and now she was sucking on it like the most perverted of sluts. Because she was. Oh yes, she and her sister were the most perverted sluts imaginable, and while Alex may have had a leg up on her on that category for quite some time now Haley was subtly determined to permanently close that gap and make them equals, if only for this wonderfully nasty night.

With that in mind she savoured every drop of the deepest part of her bowels and then when the head of the dildo was clean she started bobbing her head up and down Alex's shaft, soon taking the cock into her throat. She didn't do it with quite the ease that she had done with her previous boyfriends, after all this dildo was much bigger than them, but she had been regularly practising on this thing, both when Alex fucked her pussy and even when Alex wasn't around so she could prepare for this moment. That preparation paid off and after a few tries, and some gagging and choking, Haley was able to slide her mouth down the entire length of the strap-on.

"That's it Haley, suck my cock." Alex softly encouraged, taking on the role that Haley usually relished, "Suck it cock sucker! Mmmmmm, that's so hot. You love it, don't you? Oh yeah, you love the taste of your own ass-"

"Just like you?" Haley interrupted in her super bitch tone, the one she used a lot on Alex before they became lovers, then she giggled, "You love the taste of your own ass, and mine, and now I do too. We're both nasty little ass to mouth sluts now Alex. Mmmmmm yeah, I'm just as slutty as you are now Alex, and I'm going to prove it."

With that Haley then swallowed the strap-on again, taking it deep down her throat and sucking it with renewed energy. Alex may have had a response, she may have continued trying to talk dirty, which normally Haley would have loved but right now she was so focused on giving her baby sister the best blow job she had ever given to anyone. Then after a few minutes of that Alex gently pulled Haley off of the dildo and into a kiss, which momentarily annoyed Haley as she thought Alex was trying to outdo her. Then she remembered she had done this many times when the positions were reversed, and tasted Alex's ass on Alex's lips just like Alex was now tasting her ass on her lips. So she relaxed into the perverted kiss and just enjoyed it.

When that heated kiss was eventually broken Alex bit her lip, and then suggested, "You know if you really want to prove your on my level when it comes to being a slut, you could be my bitch for a little while. I mean, I love this whole taking turns thing, but to totally turn the tables for a little while might be fun."

Haley thought about this for a few moments, and then softly said, "Okay, but I'm going to need a little rest if you're going to fuck my ass."

"Great." Alex beamed, "Wanna spoon?"

Haley blushed at this, knowing that this meant she was going to be the little spoon, a position she still wasn't used to, even after a few tries. Hell, it felt way more unnatural than anal to her, and maybe even more unpleasant because she couldn't feel up her baby sister's soft curvaceous body. Although feeling her big tits against her back wasn't too bad. So Haley nodded, causing Alex to grin even more before grabbing hold of the older sibling, turning her over onto her side and then snuggling up behind her, her strap-on sliding in between Haley's ass cheeks threateningly. And even though she knew she was going to enjoy being Alex's anal slut Haley couldn't resist returning the threat.

"You know, this really might be fun... but when I'm in control again I'm going to totally wreck your ass." Haley said softly.

"Oh, tell me more." Alex grinned.

With a grin of her own Haley replied, "It's gonna be so hot, mmmmmm, I'm going to take that big fat ass of yours deep and hard, make the cheeks jiggle like jelly, and make you squeal and cum like a little bitch. I'm going to do it in every position, and in every room of the house, so I can make sure you never forget who truly is the dominance sister, and who is the submissive little bitch. Oh God yeah Alex, you'll remember that deep down you will always be my little bitch. And you'll forget what it's like to sit properly. But first I'm going to tease you. Tie you up and suck on your big tits for hours. Oh, and I could spank them, and your gigantic butt. And maybe if you're really lucky, I'll let you eat my cunt. And it will be all your fault, because you'll have earned it from whatever you're about to do to me."

"Mmmmm, I can't wait." Alex sighed dreamily into Haley's ear, before ignoring whatever else her sister said in favour of lightly dosing, so she could regain some much-needed strength to fuck her sister some more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Modern Family and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Haley Dunphy felt guilty. She had felt guilty before she had finally let her sister Alex take her anal cherry, which was meant to soothe the guilt of the way she had been treating her, but if anything it just got worse. No matter how much Alex used her like a piece of meat throughout the next few weeks it just reminded Haley of how badly she had treated the girl she had fallen in love with. Also, her ass was killing her, the constant anal poundings leaving her poor little butt hole constantly aching and gaping wide open, making Haley avoid sitting down whenever possible, and struggling to hide the discomfort when she was forced too.

Which was why the first half a dozen times that Alex flirted, or attempted to flirt, with someone else Haley just ignored it, assuming that it was just part of her punishment. Also Alex was hopeless at trying to flirt, and it was really fun watching her fail so spectacularly, even after Haley had given her some pointers. But as the week drew to a close another more enjoyable explanation popped into Haley's head. One she liked a lot better than the current explanation, although she avoided confronting Alex about it for an extra day as she was still trying to give her baby sister her revenge. Ultimately though she just couldn't resist, especially if it meant what she thought it did.

"Soooo, are you trying to make me jealous?" Haley asked after Alex once again struck out.

"Yes! God, how did it take you this long to notice?" Alex exclaimed, before a horrible thought came to mind, "You didn't think I was actually interested in those guys, did you? Cause I wasn't."

"I know." Haley smiled softly, "But you should totally keep it up. Keep people from wondering why your 'single', and it's so cute watching you try to play it cool. Because I love you sweetie, but you're anything but cool."

"Hey!" Alex frowned, and then grumbled, "So what, you will at least be jealous?"

Lowering her voice Haley whispered, "Are you kidding? I was going out of my mind."

Despite herself Alex smiled, "Really?"

Looking around to check no one was listening in Haley leaned in and whispered directly into Alex's ear, "Really... all I've wanted to do for the past few days is bend you over and fuck your big fat sexy ass in front of everybody. Or at least pull you into my arms and kiss you long and hard. You know, something to let these idiots know your taken."

"Haley..." Alex warned softly.

"I know, I know, we can't." Haley said softly, and pulled back slightly, "And I get it. I really do. I don't want everyone to know how much I love fucking my sister. Mostly because I don't want you to get away from me. But my question is, where you trying to make me jealous to punish me... or were you hoping that I remind you that you were mine in private."

Pulling back slightly so she look her sister in the eye Alex confessed, "I've loved topping you, but..."

"But?" Haley pushed.

Looking around to check no one was listening in Alex leaned in and whispered directly into Haley's ear, "I want you to take me home and pound my big fat ass until it's gaping wide open."

"Oh Alex..." Haley grinned, pulling back so she could look her sister in the eye, "All you had to do was ask."

*

They had gone to the maul for another date disguised as a shopping trip, so unfortunately it took quite a bit of time to get back home. Luckily it was the middle of the day and no one was home, so after briefly calling out to check Haley slammed her lips against Alex's and pushed the front door closed. Alex hesitated for a moment, and then kiss back, meaning that the next few minutes were a blur for the two Dunphy sisters. The next thing they were really aware of was tearing off each other's clothes, Haley deliberately leaving Alex's booty hugging jeans to the end so she could enjoy the sight of that yummy ass being revealed.

Finally breaking the kiss Haley smacked that yummy ass as hard as she could and ordered, "Bend over!"

Knowing exactly what she wanted Alex smirked and crawled onto the bed and wiggled her big ass, along the way sarcastically murmuring, "Yes Mistress."

Haley didn't really hear what Alex said, and she didn't care as she was too busy drooling over the beautiful sight before her, eventually murmuring, "Fuck yeahhhhhh, that's definitely the position you belong in."

"Really?" Alex grinned, shaking her fat butt even more.

"Oh yeah." Haley murmured, crawling onto the bed and then grabbing that ass.

Honestly Haley wasn't sure if she said anything else. Probably, as she loved talking dirty, but it really didn't matter. What mattered was that she could squeeze and fondle Alex's amazing ass again now they were once again alone together, and more importantly she was back on top, and Haley took full advantage of that. Hell, it was probably minutes before she even bothered taking off Alex's jeans. Although when she did Haley made sure to go slowly as possible so she could savour every bit of it, practically drooling as she revealed that beautiful thong covered booty. Then she grinned wickedly, grabbed hold of that underwear and pulled it up, almost making the fabric disappear in between those meaty cheeks.

"Hey!" Alex protested, "Cut it out!"

"What? You punished me when it was your turn on top." Haley pointed out.

"Yeah, but you asked me too." Alex counter argued while grimacing, "And it wasn't like this."

"I can't help it, this makes your fat ass look sooooooo gooooodddddddd!" Haley moaned, feeling like drool was literally coming out of her mouth at this point as she watched her sister's thong dig so deeply between her cheeks that it somehow made them look even bigger than normal. Then she grinned wickedly, "But if it's familiar punishment that you want..."

Alex then cried out joyfully as Haley roughly smacked her ass, making those juicy cheeks jiggle with the force of the impact and the sound of the blow echoing around the room. Haley then of course repeated this process over and over again, although the next half a dozen spanks were more gentle and there was plenty of time between them, both sisters giggling as she did so. Well, Alex was mostly crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she received the kind of gentle spanking that she loved, and had so missed. It just made her feel so wonderfully naughty, especially as it was a prelude to nasty sister on sister fun.

She could have done without the wedgie though. It was so very childish, and painful and humiliating in a way that Alex didn't enjoy. At least not initially. Then she started thinking about all the times Haley had done this to her when they were little kids. How long ago that felt. How they used to hate each other and really fight constantly. And despite how far they'd come, it was thrilling to be reminded of how they began. Or more accurately Alex's earliest memories of them, Haley having confessed during one of their first times after sex that even back then it was clear how much smarter the younger sister was and the older one had found that threatening.

Those memories almost made Alex enjoy being wedgied, and looking back at the glee on her lover's face was enough to push it over the edge, because Alex would suffer through any indignity if it pleased her precious big sister. Hell, she'd suffered indignities that she'd never even seriously thought she'd ever consider just for Haley's benefit, and once again Alex found that a submissive part of herself really, really got off on this latest humiliation. Although she sighed in relief when Haley pulled the thong down, excitement then filling her body as Haley then pulled the thong and pants completely off of her, leaving her naked and ready for the real fun to begin.

Given Haley's track record Alex was shocked when her big sister didn't then immediately bury her face in her fat booty, although it seemed worth the wait as after one final smack Haley got off the bed, quickly retrieved her favourite strap-on and a bottle of lube and then quickly return to the bed. Looking behind her and grinning Alex watched as Haley scrambled to get the cock around her waist, then she kneeled down behind the younger girl and grabbed hold of her ass again. Alex was expecting her to spread those cheeks and start licking her butt hole, but again Haley surprised her, and again while Alex was reluctant and disappointed at first she quickly began to enjoy it, far more than what had come before.

Haley had considered just going straight to the rim job, but Alex's butt looked just so cute when it was discoloured, and it had been so long since Haley had given her little sister's big ass anything except a gentle spanking, and after weeks of her kid sister being on top and denying Haley her beautiful booty could there ever be a better excuse for a hard butt beating? So that's exactly what Haley intended to give her baby sister. Honestly she had wanted to start it the second she pulled down that thong, if not sooner, but Haley had forced herself to give Alex little break before she really wanted that sweet behind of hers.

Now though she'd had her little break Alex was going to get the butt beating of a lifetime, Haley promised herself that. Well, she couldn't resist a little groping when she was back behind her sister, tooled up and ready to abuse her fat ass, Haley fondling those meaty cheeks for almost a full minute before she delivered a hard double smack which made Alex let out the most adorable a little squeak. Haley then followed that up with a couple more doubles smacks before using just one hand to concentrate on one cheek and then the other, going back and forth as Alex cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain which Haley so adored giving her kid sister.

"This is for all those ass fuckings!" Haley growled, delivering a particularly hard spank, and then repeating the process after she followed up with, "And this is for forgetting your place. And for making me love being your bitch. And for making me love you. For making me love this fat fucking ass! For making me addicted to fucking it. And spanking it. And licking it!"

She continued listing her little sister's sins as she brutally beat her butt, causing the meaty flesh to jiggle and bounce obscenely, and inevitably turn from the cute pink they had been after the first spanking to a dark and angry red. It was easily one of the roughest spankings Haley had ever given Alex, and that was really saying something as Alex really loved abusing this big beautiful booty. Of course this was not her favourite way to do that, and even though Alex never complained Haley could tell she was aching at this point for a different type of butt abuse, and as always Haley was only too eager to give it, which she did after the following words.

"And this is for making me want to stick my beautiful face up your fat fucking ass! Just! Like! This!" Haley yelled, emphasising the last four words with extra hard strikes before she shoved her face into her little sister's big ass.

For a second or two Haley just stayed there with her face surrounded either side by large cheek meat, before she began rubbing her face back and forth like she was motor-boating Alex's huge titties. After maybe a full minute of that she pulled the giant cheeks apart, spat on her favourite hole and then and only then did she start licking it. She made up for lost time by really rubbing that spit in, pulling her head back a few times to repeat the process before she let go of the cheeks and then buried her face in between them again, this time while frantically licking her kid sister's forbidden hole and shoving her face so deep into Alex's ass that she was suffocating herself.

Alex had cooed and giggled when Haley had buried her face in her big booty and then motor-boated it, and then gasped and moaned when her big sister finally began the rim job. Not that she hadn't enjoyed the spanking, because she did. A lot more than she would like to admit. Alex basically loved anything Haley did to her, and spanking would always hold a special place in her heart. After all, they were being so very naughty, and while a gentle spanking was weirdly a celebration of that a brutal butt beating made Alex feel like she was getting the punishment she deserved for crossing such a forbidden line and putting her precious future in jeopardy with this incestuous affair.

Of course while a sadistic, or was it masochistic, part of her really enjoy getting her ass beaten it couldn't compare to the joy she felt whenever her big sister worshipped her ass. Or better yet fucked it. Oh yes, Alex may like basically everything Haley had ever done to her since they started having sex, but nothing could ever compare to the joy of getting her fat ass fucked hard and deep by her loving big sister. Alex was a total slut for it, and she seriously thought she would be even if it wasn't for the incredible orgasms which came at the end, or even the preparation she was receiving now, although she very much like that, especially whenever Haley literally shoved her tongue up her ass.

Back when Alex was getting butt fucked on a daily, and sometimes hourly, basis her big sister could easily shove her tongue as deep into her loosened butt hole as it could go, and they both particularly loved the really perverted times that Haley would stick her tongue into Alex's gaping ass hole and lick the battered and still stretched open walls of her rectum. Now Haley couldn't get her tongue very far into Alex's ass at all, although on the bright side that meant she got fed up quickly and switched to fingers, Haley barely taking a moment to suck a couple of them before forcefully shoving one as deep as it would go into Alex's fat butt, the wonderful sensation of the anal penetration causing both sisters to let out a loud cry of pleasure.

"God sis, you've tightened up soooooo much the past few weeks." Haley moaned lustfully.

"Then loosen me up." Alex challenged with a wicked grin.

"Gladly." Haley purred, shoving another finger into Alex's ass.

That additional digit of course made Alex cry out, although there was a little pain mixed in with the pleasure that time. Recognising that Haley slowed her role somewhat, taking the time to gently pump those two fingers in and out nice and slowly, which initially Alex was grateful for. In fact she smiled softly at her sister taking care of her. But it wasn't long before she got the impression that Haley was teasing her, although just as she was about to complain Haley picked up the pace ever so slightly and began twisting her fingers around inside her rectum to make sure it was extra ready for her big cock. Then Haley pulled those fingers out and suck them clean while using her other hand to slide the tip of the strap-on up and down Alex's butt crack.

After a few long seconds of that Haley quickly switched hands and then taunted, "You wanna get butt fucked by your big sister?"

"No." Alex grinned, "I don't want you to just fuck it, I want you to completely wreck it."

"Prove it." Haley pushed.

Looking back over her shoulder Alex gave Haley a look, then rolled her eyes, pressed her face against the bed sheets, reached back and pulled her ass cheeks as far apart as they would go. Then Alex started shamelessly begging, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck my slutty little ass hole. Mmmmmm, come on sis, ass fuck me! Fuck your little sister in the ass. Fuck your little sister up her big fat ass and make her your bitch, just like she was before she took your tight little ass. Oooooooh yes, remind me who the real bitch who takes it up the ass is around here. Come on Haley, fuck me! Fuck my ass, ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, AH FUCK!"

Haley could have listened to Alex beg her to fuck her big butt for hours, especially when her little sister was spreading those meaty cheeks of hers and exposing Haley's favourite fuck hole. However Alex's rectum had probably already tightened up after the fingering, and if she left it too long she might as well have not bothered, so even though she wanted to wait for longer it wasn't actually that long before Haley firmly pressed her dick against her baby sister's butt hole and began forcing it open. As it had been awhile since she had last done this Haley took her time, both for Alex's benefit and her own, watching her kid sister's back hole slowly stretch for her until the anal ring was wide enough for her dildo to slip through and into Alex's ass.

Like with her fingers this anal penetration caused both sisters to let out a cry of pure pleasure, proving that even though it had been awhile since she had taken it up the ass Alex was still a shameless anal whore who needed regular butt fuckings like most people needed oxygen, and Haley promised herself she would never let either of them go so long without giving Alex's perfect ass what it so desperately needed again. Especially after watching her cock sliding into that big fat ass, the fact that Alex was still spreading her cheeks and allowing Haley the perfect view of her baby sister's butt hole wrapped around her strap-on.

For what was probably a few minutes Haley continued to enjoy that sight, then it got even better when she started slowly pushing forwards, making inch after inch of that big cock slide into Alex's ass hole and deep into her rectum. Unsurprisingly Alex continued moaning like the ass whore she was throughout, making Haley regret her decision to only use an 8 inch dildo. She should have definitely gone for the 12 incher, which had been both sisters favourite just before Haley let Alex turn the tables on her. She almost considered taking the time to change now, but Haley couldn't stand the idea of pausing the sodomy right now, not right before, after or during the moment that her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing that her dick was buried in her baby sister's fat butt.

"God Alex, it's been way too long since I've been inside your fat ass!" Haley moaned softly.

"Too long." Alex moaned softly in agreement.

"But don't worry." Haley grinned, "You're never going to go this long without an ass fucking again."

"Yeahhhhhhh, please don't make me, oh fuck!" Alex gasped as Haley officially started sodomising her again, "Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck my big fat slutty ass! Oh Haley, mmmmm, fuck me sis. That feels so good. Yessssssss, butt fuck me like a slut. Remind me how much I love it in the ass."

At first Haley was way too busy staring lustfully at watching her dildo sliding in and out of her kid sister's ass hole to even register Alex was saying anything. Of course when she did she grinned wickedly, and even glanced up at her face briefly, before returning her gaze to where her dick was owning her younger sibling's shit hole as these wonderful words filled her mind. The two sisters then continued like that for quite a while, the older one effortlessly loosening the younger one's rectum and preparing it for the pounding she fully intended to give her later. But as it turns out Alex was wonderfully impatient for it, giving Haley a wicked idea to punish her for it.

"Harder, pound my ass harder! Harder you bitch! Mmmmmm, I'm not some skinny weak bitch like you, my fat ass can take a deep hard pounding right the fuck now. So just do it. Fucking fuck my ass! Do it! HEY!" Alex's eyes went wide and horror as the big dildo was removed from her butt, the younger of the two siblings taking her hands of her cheeks, lifting herself up and looking around to protest, "Why'd you stop?"

"You were being a brat." Alex frowned, repositioning herself.

"No! No please Haley, I'm sorry if I was being a brat, just don't stop. Please don't stop fucking my ass." Alex pleaded shamelessly as Haley laid on the bed, "I need my ass fucked."

"Oh quit whining and get that fat ass on my cock. Come on, ride me. You wanna get fucked so bad? You do it." Haley challenged, trying not to smile as Alex's eyes lit up as she quickly crawl towards her. Then she ordered, "No stop! Turn around. Mmmmmm, I wanna see those big tits of yours bounce as you ride me. That's it, good girl."

Alex glared at Haley, but didn't hesitate to turn herself around so she was face to face with her older sister/the woman she loved as she climbed onto her lap and lined up her butt hole with the head of Haley's cock. Luckily her back hole was still slightly open, it and then her back passage welcoming the dildo easily back inside it when she started lowering herself downwards. Part of her wanted to just drop down all the way on the big cock and then start riding it with every ounce of her strength, but from the look in her eye Haley didn't want her to do that, either for her own benefit or out of a sense of looking after Alex's welfare. To be fair doing that would have hurt, but it was the type of pain a sadistic part of Alex very much enjoyed.

However even though she had enjoyed the initial pain, and the incredible feeling pleasure that followed it, Alex was glad for that look as it gave her the chance to savour the feeling of once again being anally penetrated and then having a big strap-on sliding in and out of her most private hole and making her feel like what she was, a big slut. Her sister's slut. Haley's anal slut. Oh yes, for all her intellect Alex was once again reduced to nothing but her own sister's shameless anal slut, the reality of that helping her rectum to loosen until she felt nothing but pleasure even as she increased the pace of her bouncing. She was then of course punished for it with a hard slap to one of her meaty cheeks.

"Bad girl! That's a very bad girl!" Haley scolded while delivering a few more hard blows to that fat butt cheek, "I said you can ride me, not that you can make yourself cum. Mmmmmm, I want to enjoy watching these big boobs bounce in front of me before I let you do that."

As she said that last part Haley sat up, reached up and gently grabbed Alex's big titties with just the right amount of pressure to make the younger brunette moan happily. Well, maybe it was slightly rougher than perfect, but that was clearly deliberate, and the ever so slightly harder grabbing just made it feel better than if it was perfect. Unsurprisingly Haley didn't remove her hands when she made her point and continued shamelessly groping them as Alex reluctantly slowed herself down to a gentle rhythm, which still felt amazing, but greedy anal slut that she was Alex craved more. A few minutes later she technically got it, but it wasn't quite what she was hoping for.

What she got was first Haley burying her face in her cleavage and motor-boating her big tits shamelessly for a few long seconds, and then she latched her mouth to Alex's left nipple and began sucking it like a desperate woman. This of course made Alex moan extra loudly in pleasure. Well, the motor-boating actually made Alex giggle a little, but she still moaned both from the pleasure of continuing to slide her ass up and down the dildo and in anticipation of what was to come. After all, when it came to her big boobs Haley was so predictable, and sure enough her big sister started moving back and forth, licking and sucking Alex's nipples as Alex continued doing her best to anally ride Haley's strap-on dick.

Haley was basically indulging in her two favourite things ever, fucking her baby sister in the ass and burying her face in her big titties. If she could have only seen Alex's meaty cheeks jiggle as she bounced up and down on her lap it would have been perfect. Well, better. What would be truly perfect was if she could get a good look at Alex's jiggly ass and bouncing boobies. True, she was getting an up close look view of the latter, but it wasn't quite the same. It was awesome in its own right, especially if she paused sucking Alex's nipples for a few seconds so those giant tits could hit her in the face, but once she started it was always hard to stop sucking her kid sister's yummy little nipples. Especially when she was making Alex whimper so wonderfully.

"Haley please, I need to cum!" Alex whined.

"No, from the sounds of it you want to cum." Haley pointed out a few seconds later when she reluctantly removed her mouth from Alex's nipples, "When you truly need to cum... maybe I'll let you."

With that Haley again latched onto the nipple she had been sucking on and bit down harder than Alex liked, almost breaking the skin and causing her poor sibling to cry out pitifully softly. Which did the trick, Alex whimpering pathetically but offering up no more complaining, at least for the time being. Haley rewarded her by spending extra long-running her tongue over that nipple, soothing it from the punishment she had given it before finally going back to giving both nipples the attention they deserved. She also occasionally moved her hands from when they had been shamelessly caressing Alex's meaty cheeks to her little sister's big boobs so she was pushing one into her mouth more firmly while continuing to give the other attention.

Of course this would just mean that Alex would become more needy, but Haley was determined to enjoy this while it lasted. After all, she could never get enough of these big boobs, and she always loved worshipping them when Alex wanted her to do something else, or in this case when they were in the middle of something else. As a little consolation prize Haley occasionally thrust upwards into that big butt. Not nearly as hard as she could, but enough to make Alex let out an extra loud cry of pleasure. Mostly though she became lost in the feeling of Alex jiggling around her, and the taste of her needy, and the sound of her increasing desire to cum, which ultimately Alex verbalise.

"For the love of God Haley, make me cum!" Alex snapped a few times, before begging as humbly as she could, "Please Haley, make me cum! I seriously need to cum. Oooooooh, I love having your big dick up my fat ass, mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I fucking love having my big sister's strap-on dick up my ass, ohhhhhhhh, and I love riding it. Mmmmmm, I love riding your big dick Haley, ooooooh, and bouncing my big boobies in your face, but I need to cum. Ohhhhhhhh fuck, please sis, please fuck my ass and make me cum. Or let me do it. Just please, make me cum. Please! Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, OH YES! That's it, fuck me, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

As much as Alex begging her to make her cum was Haley's favourite sound ever and something she could listen to forever she decided she'd show her little sister mercy, at least temporarily, and made her move. Namely to lower Alex down onto her back, reluctantly pull her face away from her sibling's big boobs, slide Alex's legs onto her shoulders and then began to gently butt fuck her baby sister once again. She then began slowly building up the pace, allowing for Alex to think this was finally it, that Haley was about to make her cum. Unfortunately for Alex she was in for a nasty surprise, as for her first time ass fucking her kid sister in weeks Haley has something little more epic in mind.

Alex was blissfully unaware of that and gave up her begging for more in favour of looking up lovingly at her sister/the woman she loved before closing her eyes and allowing the sensation of getting her ass hole drilled by a big dildo to wash over her. God, could there be anything better than this? Her own sister thrusting a strap-on in and out of her most private hole, the hole she pooped from, Haley turning it into her personal fuck hole, or more accurately reminding Alex that's exactly what it was, stimulating places inside her she hadn't known existed before she started this incestuous affair, making her feel so very good. And like what she was, an anal slut.

Yes, Alex thought, she was a shameless ass whore, getting off on what most decent people wouldn't even consider doing, becoming so addicted to anal sex she couldn't go a full month without begging her own sister to sodomise her again. And she had only gone so long as she did because it had been so thrilling to finally turn the tables and fuck Haley's tight little ass, but now Alex didn't think she could ever go that long without knowing the heaven of getting her butt pounded by her big sister, and she definitely intended to hold Haley to her word and give her the constant ass fuckings that a total anal slut like her needed on a daily basis. Yes, she needed to be fucked in the ass just like this. Or more accurately a little harder.

For a while Alex was completely lost in her pleasure, but she became increasingly aware of the fact that Haley, being the goddess of butt fucking that she was, had effortlessly sodomised her to the edge of orgasm, but was now keeping her there with no sign of pushing her over the edge. Opening her eyes Alex whimpered, or more accurately whimpered even louder than before, when she saw the look on her evil sister's face, because it couldn't be more clear that this was Haley's plan. Haley was torturing her this way was revenge for turning the tables on her, and for a while that was wonderful but now Alex seriously needed to cum.

Making that known Alex whimpered, "Haley, please make me cum. I seriously need to cum. I, ooooooooh aaaaaahhhhhh, I didn't mean it before, but I do now. Ohhhhhhhh, fuck! Please sis, make me cum! Mmmmmm, I need my big sister to make me cum. Please? Pound me, ohhhhhhh, pound my ass sis! Pound my big fat slutty ass! Ooooooooh, I need my big sister to butt fuck me, aaaaaahhhhhh fuck, I need my big sister to fuck me in the ass, mmmmmmm, I need my big sister to fucking sodomise me, ah fuck, sodomise me! Misuse my fucking butt hole! No, don't just misuse it, wreck it! Ooooooohhhhhhhh, fucking wreck my rectum Haley! Fucking wreck it! Yesssssssss, slam my little shit hole and show me who's boss. Mmmmmmm, remind me what that hole is for! Yeahhhhhhh, remind me that it's yours! Remind me that it's your fuck hole, yours to use whenever and however you want. Remind me that my ass hole is made for fucking and nothing else. Fucking remind me by slamming that bitch hole and making me cum!"

"Nice job at manipulating me, loser!" Haley smiled, pulling her cock out of Alex's ass and laying down on her back again, "But if you wanna cum, first you're going to need to ride me again, and this time I want you to present your hole to me. Come on, sit on my cock and spread those cheeks. Show me that sweet little bitch hole swallowing my dick."

Gritting her teeth to stop herself from offering up some kind of insult in response Alex just did as she was told, reaching back to pull apart her ass cheeks as wide as possible before lowering herself down on her sister's Dick, giving Haley a perfect view of the penetration. It was probably for the best, Alex was unsure in her current state she could offer up anything remotely witty, and Haley might punish her for it with another hour of gentle sodomy or something. Besides, Alex forgot all about her anger as that wonderfully big dildo slid back easily into her loosened back hole, and then all the way through her back passage. Honestly Alex could have probably just sat down on it without the need to go slowly, but again she feared retaliation from Haley so she did as she was told.

Going slowly was actually kind of enjoyable, Alex very much enjoying the feeling of that cock re-entering her horny little ass hole, the younger of the two brunettes becoming more and more excited with every inch which entered her bowels and then she practically let out a squeal of glee when she was once again sitting on Haley's lap. Although that might have been from beginning to bounce up and down on that dick, which she did immediately, although again she didn't remove her hands from her cheeks without permission. No, she was just way too desperate to cum, so she obeyed everyone of Haley's instructions, including a few minutes of gentle bouncing. Which admittedly felt good, but not good enough, which was why she soon begged for permission to cum again.

"Haley, I'm so sorry I tried manipulating you, but please, please make me cum!" Alex whimpered pathetically, "I seriously need to cum so fucking bad! It hurts. It seriously hurts. Pleassssseeeeee, I'll do anything, just make me fucking cum! I'll be your bitch forever! I won't try and top you ever again, I swear. I'll just be your butt slut. Oooooooh yessssssss, I'll just be your pussy licker, your ass whore, your lesbian sex slave, just make me cum! I'll, I'll pull down my pants and show any guy who hits on me my gaping ass hole to prove that I'm my sister's personal anal slut, just make me cum! I'll... I'll, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, I'll drop out of college and devote my entire life to being your butt sex loving dyke bitch, just make me cum!"

"I don't think you mean that." Haley teased.

"I DO!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs, "I SWEAR I'LL DROP OUT OF COLLEGE AND BECOME YOUR FULL TIME BITCH IF YOU JUST MAKE ME CUM! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDDDD, FUCK MY EDUCATION, I NEED TO CUM!"

"Wow, I believe you." Haley said in disbelief, stopping entirely, "But you'd never forgive me if I made you drop out, and I totally want you to top me again. But when I do it's only because I let you. I'm the real top of this relationship. You understand that now, right?"

"YES, YOU'RE THE TOP! YOU'RE THE TOP AND I'M THE BOTTOM!" Alex screamed desperately, "YOU'RE THE TOP AND I'M YOUR LITTLE BITCH WHO TAKES IT UP THE BOTTOM! NOW FUCK ME!"

"Erm, no." Haley said, and then before Alex could protest said firmly, "You do it! Bounce that big fat ass back at me and make yourself cum. Mmmmmmm yessssssss, that's it sis, show me you understand your place. Show me you understand you're the bitch in this relationship. Show me you understand you're nothing but my bitch!"

The second she had permission Alex let go of her cheeks and started hammering her fat ass up and down that big cock. There was almost no gentle build up, Alex trying to ruin her own rectum right from the get go. Literally. At least temporarily, because Alex wanted her ass to gape as wide as the Grand Canyon for at least the rest of the day, and ideally the rest of the week. Partly to remind her that she was a shameless anal whore, but also because she wanted Haley to be able to fuck her bitch hole at a moments notice. No lube or preparation needed, just Haley sliding her strap-on back inside Alex's shit pipe and anally abusing her again. Or better yet she could handcuff Haley onto the bed and torture her for a few hours by masturbating her slutty little ass hole in front of her. That could be fun.

Mostly though Alex wanted, no, she needed to cum, and thankfully thanks to all that build-up it wasn't that long before her eyes went wide, her head tilted back and she let out a loud scream of pleasure as the kind of ecstasy which she could only feel from a hard butt pounding flooded her body. It was so amazing she actually stopped sodomising herself on her sister's big dick for a few long seconds, which just showed how horribly out of practice Alex was at what was clearly her purpose in life. Although at least she made sure she was completely sitting on Haley's lap so every inch of that strap-on was buried up her tailpipe. Still, it wasn't long before she renewed her efforts and began violating her ass perhaps harder than ever before.

Soon Alex became like a wild animal relentlessly pleasuring itself on its lover's dick, and just when she didn't think it could get any better Haley began thrusting upwards into her fat ass, making Alex's cum squirt even faster and harder out of her cunt, and maybe even make her scream louder and more ear piercingly than before. Just like that all was forgiven, Alex forgetting all about the pleasurable torture that Haley had put her through and cursing her older sister's name in favour of falling even deeper in love with her. She might feel differently later, or at least much later, but right now Alex was blissfully happy, and a few minutes later Haley did something which made Alex's brilliant mind almost literally melt away and truly leave her a mindless animal.

Haley could never get enough of Alex's big butt jiggling in front of her, and in their current positions, and Alex's current mood, that fat ass was perhaps jiggling more violently than ever before. Honestly Haley could have probably closed her eyes and enjoyed it just as much as the feeling of those cheeks jiggling against her thighs was incredible, but she didn't want to miss a thing. Not when that big booty was bouncing up and down so rapidly in front of her, and not when her baby sister was cumming this hard for her. Yes, that was partly because of how Haley had punished her for turning the tables, but she had also done that to remind Alex just how hard she could make her cum, and that was definitely paying off right now.

Of course even after over a year of fucking each other Alex's stamina had it's limits, and it always would, so the second Alex started slowing down Haley decided to really remind her kid sister just how hard she could make her cum, and who the true top was in this relationship. Which she did by sitting up, roughly pushing Alex down onto all fours and pressing herself up behind her, all without allowing more than a couple of inches of cock to escape her little sister's ass hole. Then once they were in the position they started in Haley took a firm grip of Alex's hips and began to butt fuck her baby sister again, quickly working from a slow and steady rhythm to get her groove back up to a deep, hard anal pounding which had Alex squealing and cumming for her again.

When she really got going Haley screamed at the top of her lungs, "THAT'S IT, CUM FOR ME YOU LITTLE BITCH! CUM WITH MY COCK UP YOUR FAT ASS! OHHHHHH FUCK, TAKE IT! TAKE IT IN YOUR BITCH ASS! YEAHHHHHHHH, NOW YOU UNDERSTAND, DON'T YOU ALEX? YOU UNDERSTAND I'M THE TOP AROUND HERE! MMMMMMM AND YOU'RE THE BOTTOM! YEAHHHHHHH, YOU UNDERSTAND YOU'RE THE FUCKING BITCH AROUND HERE AND I OWN YOUR FUCKING SHIT HOLE! YEAHHHHHH, MY BABY SISTER'S BUTT HOLE IS MY FUCK HOLE AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK, YOUR FAT ASS IS MY PROPERTY SIS! MINE! ALL FUCKING MINE! I OWN YOU! YOU'RE MY BITCH! AAAAAAHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDD, OH FUCK ALEX, YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY BITCH YOU'RE MY BITCH AAAAAAHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

The only reply she got from Alex was more squeals and screams of pleasure, and her kid sister backing that big booty up against her, the two Dunphy sisters working together to make sure that Alex's fat butt got pounded as hard and deep as possible. Just as importantly the two siblings made sure that there was no way Alex's big round cheeks could jiggle any more than they were right now, Haley's eyes so locked on that bouncing booty that it took her a long time to notice when Alex finally stopped, exhaustion catching up with the poor younger sister, causing her to collapse face down in the bed sheets and become nothing but a big jiggly ass for Haley to use for her pleasure. Which to be fair, was what the sisters agreed was Alex's true purpose in life.

When Haley did finally realise she almost stopped immediately, but then she heard a groan from Alex, proving that her kid sister wasn't unconscious, at least not yet. As she was so very close to another orgasm Haley she decided to continue. Not that she had ever stopped. No, her greedy body had continued brutally pounding her sister's butt hole with her dick, in the process bashing her clit against the stimulator on the inside of the harness which had already made her cum so much throughout this butt wrecking session alone. Well, that and the sheer joy of sodomising her little sister, the physical and mental pleasure hitting Haley so hard this time she almost collapsed onto Alex, the way she had done the first time when she had taken her own sister's anal cherry.

Even though it had been weeks since she had pounded Alex's big butt Haley had been getting her own ass almost as thoroughly wrecked by Alex, so her stamina certainly hadn't taken a hit. If anything it had improved vastly, while Alex's might have suffered. But that was okay, because all it would take to get Alex back into shape was a few days, or better yet a few weeks, of non-stop anal pounding. And to be fair Haley hadn't exactly made it easy on Alex with all that teasing. The upside of course was that when the butt fucking finally came to an end Haley was able to bury the full length of her dildo in that big butt, spread Alex's meaty ass cheeks wide apart and then slowly pull her strap-on from her little sister's guts, watching lustfully as her cock slowly left that widely stretched ass hole.

Of course the best part in her twisted opinion was when the dildo exited Alex's battered butt hole and truly expose the damage Haley had done to it, to the delight of the older sister that poor hole remaining widely stretched with no sign of recovering any time soon, allowing her to see deep into the younger sister's rectum via that gaping crater which used to be tiny and tight. Haley had countless pictures of this on her phone which she liked to look at when she was bored, often when the rest of her family was around and all she could really do was try not to stare lustfully at her little sister. However she just couldn't resist getting one more.

"Spread your cheeks bitch!" Haley ordered, letting go of those cheeks and slapping one of them before reaching for her phone.

Alex groaned, and slowly did what she was told while complaining, "Don't you have enough of these?"

"Never." Haley said boldly while holding out her phone and taking half a dozen shots, making sure she got Alex's face in at least one, before finally allowing herself to collapse down onto the bed and then ordered, "Now suck my big dick. Show me how thankful you are to me for slam fucking your big fat ass."

"Oh God yes, feed me my own ass!" Alex whimpered in delight as she let go of her cheeks and lifted her face off of the bed sheets.

"Mmmmmm, missed tasting your own butt, huh?" Haley grinned wickedly.

"God yes, mmmmmmm, I've missed it so much." Alex said truthfully as she crawled in between Haley's legs, "I've missed everything about you topping me, ohhhhhh, but especially everything we just did, and what I'm about to do."

"Then get to it you little slut." Haley growled, and then moaned, "Mmmmmm yeah, that's it, wrap those pretty lips around my dick. Suck all your ass cream off it you slutty little ass to mouth whore! Oh God Alex, you look so good with a cock in your mouth! Oooooooh yeah, my baby sister look so good with my big cock in her pretty little mouth. Yeahhhhh, suck it! Suck it clean you perverted little bitch! Get every drop. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, get every drop of your own ass juice you little whore. Suck it off the head and then slide it down your throat. Oh yes, deep throat me. Deep throat my big dick, oooooohhhhhhh fuck Alex, that's so fucking hot!"

Even though Haley said more, a lot more, she wasn't really paying attention to anything she was saying. No, she was too busy getting lost in the sight of her little sister bobbing her head up and down on the big dildo she had just used to pound fuck her fat ass, the little slut making her proud by slowly but surely stuffing that ass flavoured strap-on as deep as it would go down her throat so she could get every single drop of her butt juices. Better yet Alex spent the entire time greedily sucking that butt cream off Haley's dick, and softly moaning while she did it, proving just how much she truly loved the taste of her own ass. Which made Haley weirdly proud of herself for the training she had given her kid sister, and of course proud of Alex for becoming such a great ATM loving cock sucker, but it also made her extremely jealous.

While Haley would always love fucking Alex's big ass more than anything it had been thrilling to get her own fucked, and allow Alex a little payback. It had also been wonderful to be the one going ass to mouth for a change, Haley quickly becoming addicted to the taste of her own booty on her little sister's dick. In the middle of fucking Alex's fat ass Haley's butt hole had quivered with jealousy, although it was less noticeable because she was so busy sodomising her sister. Now she was just lying back, and occasionally stroking Alex's hair, Haley was much more aware of her jealous butt hole, and more to the point her jealous mouth which was watering over the thought of tasting her own ass again, or better yet Alex's, clearly proving that while she preferred to be a top she wasn't strictly a top.

Alex was more or less thinking the exact same thing. She had missed bottoming so much. Actually she hadn't even realised how much. The feeling of this dildo sliding back into her rectum was like coming home again after a long yet enjoyable holiday, and it was the exact same story when she took that ass flavoured cock into her mouth and began greedily sucking it clean. Topping Haley had been a nice change of pace, but this was where she belonged. This was where she felt most comfortable, because it was her place in the world. But even though she would happily classify herself as a bottom she wasn't a pure bottom.

She wasn't a pure bottom because Alex very much wanted to fuck Haley's tight little ass again. Partly to spread the incredible pleasure she had just felt, partly to get back at her sister, but mostly because it would be a crime if Haley's hot little butt wasn't fucked on a regular basis. Maybe they should work out some kind of schedule? Like maybe Alex could top Haley once a week, or even once a month, and the rest of the time Alex could be her big sister's anal addicted lesbian slut. Yes, Alex loved the sound of that, and she had no doubt Haley would love it too when she told her this brilliant idea, although given the way that she had been acting throughout the butt fucking and the ATM Alex suspected that her older sister would push for allowing the tables to be turned once a month only.

Honestly Alex could probably be okay with that, especially in the near future, as Alex wasn't looking forward to going a whole day without getting her big butt fucked and then going ass to mouth anytime soon. She could barely pull herself away from sucking the strap-on even though it was obvious that she had finished cleaning it sometime ago now. Not that Alex was sucking it at this point because she truly believed there was any more ass cream to clean. No, she was sucking it just because she loved acting submissive for Haley, and she loved Haley, something Alex made clear by staring lovingly up at her sibling for the last few minutes of the blow job until Haley pulled her up into another passionate kiss.

"God I love you so much." Haley then gasped when she broke the kiss.

"Love you more." Alex beamed.

*

They hadn't gone to sleep right away, but they had definitely snuggled underneath the sheets as they almost always did after sex. Lately that had involved Alex laying on her back with Haley using one of her big boobs as a pillow, although today they had gone back to how it was before, Haley spooning Alex to show who was back on top. And because Alex's ass was just too wonderfully sore to put any weight on it. Alex must have dozed off though, because one minute she was being spooned, the next minute she was opening her eyes to find Haley staring at her face, looking worryingly teary-eyed considering the wonderful day they'd had.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked softly.

"Nothing." Haley lied, then truthfully added, "It's just that... I've missed this."

"Me too." Alex smiled, carefully studying Haley's face and then frowning, "And?"

"And..." Haley hesitated, then admitted, "It feels like with you being away at college I barely get to see you any more, you know?"

"I know." Alex said softly, thinking for a few seconds, then smiling, "But I have an idea how we can fix that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Modern Family and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave." Haley sighed as she watched their parent's car disappear around the corner.

"That's gratitude for you." Alex quipped, turning around and heading into her new apartment.

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't grateful." Haley complained, "It's just that-"

Alex cut her off by pulling her into the apartment and into a passionate kiss, and then smiled at her when she broke it, "I know what you mean. I was just teasing you, it's what we do."

"That..." Haley nodded, and then grinned, "And doing it."

Pretending to be offended Alex opened her mouth and pulled a face, then pulled back so she could punch Haley in the arm. Which of course caused Haley to giggle, although she rubbed her arm which made Alex feel a little guilty. Then she wordlessly walked into the centre of the room and looked around. Naturally it wasn't very big, especially considering part of it was a kitchen and the only other two rooms in the whole place were bedrooms, one of which they would never use, but could never get rid of in case their family found out the true nature of their relationship. But it was still bigger than their first love nest, the childhood bedroom they had shared growing up, and Alex loved it.

Of course Haley had to ruin the moment by wrapping her arms around her from behind and beginning to kiss her neck, causing Alex to sigh and scold her sister, "Haley, cut it out."

"What?" Haley frowned, stopping immediately, "Why?"

"It's our first time alone together in a place of our own. Can't we just savour the moment?" Alex asked.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Haley argued, "I mean, what better way to celebrate than with sex?"

"I don't know, how about cuddling? Or talking?" Alex argued back.

There was a brief pause, then Haley stepped forward and tried to take Alex into her arms, Alex only letting her after she said, "I'm sorry, you're right. I want this relationship to be about more than sex. I really do. But God Alex, you look so good. And our family stuck around for so freaking long."

Alex smiled, "You would rather set up everything without them?"

"God no! But the entire time I thought about fucking you. Which is totally your fault, because as much as you try you just can't hide those big boobs and fat ass. Especially not from me." Haley whined, before sighing, "But I appreciate the lessons in control, I want to be a good girlfriend for you. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I just want to sit on our couch, in our apartment, and cuddle. Is that okay?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah, it's okay." Haley said softly, leaning in to peck Alex's lips and then smiling, "Anything for you baby."

*

The next hour or so was actually quite nice as Alex got to rest her head against Haley's chest with her sister's arm around her, the two of them just snuggling together and enjoying the moment like any other couple would. Then Haley suggested they watch some TV, which Alex had been fine with it first, but then Haley used it as a distraction to try and feel her up, and that increasingly annoyed Alex. Of course the entire time she really wanted to give in, but she was determined to have a proper romantic evening with her girlfriend, so she shot Haley down every time, and eventually made her cook their dinner as punishment.

Not that it was that much of a punishment, as Haley had become shockingly good at it over the past year. Their parents were even trying to push her into pursuing it as a career. Little did they know that Haley was doing it to become Alex's perfect little housewife, something she liked to tell Alex teasingly whenever the younger sibling brought up the subject. The idea had always delighted Alex, especially now she got to watch her in their little kitchen from the comfort of their couch. Although throughout that preparation and the eventual meal there was growing tension between them, one that had maybe started before even they were left alone together, and eventually things reached a breaking point.

"Can we have sex now?" Haley asked when Alex finally finished eating.

Alex consider just saying yes, but asked, "Can I have desert first?"

"How about I have you for desert?" Haley offered flirtatiously.

"Really? You're so desperate you'd use a line like that?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Haley whined, "I mean come on Alex, wasn't the whole point of moving in together was so that we could have sex any time we want?"

"No, the point of moving in together was so we could move forward with our relationship." Alex snapped, becoming angry, "You know, the one you claim to care about, but clearly don't."

"Oh please, you don't even believe that." Haley shot back.

"Don't I?" Alex huffed.

"I... I don't know." Haley sighed, "I know I don't act like it sometimes, but I thought I proved this relationship really is more than just sex to me."

There was a brief pause and then Alex sighed, "You have."

"Then what's the problem?" Haley asked, then after a pause pushed, "Is it really so bad that we're still all over each other? Because I'm pretty sure still wanting to have sex is a good thing for a long-term couple, not a bad thing."

There was another pause, and then Alex asked, "So you think about it then?"

"Think about what?" Haley frowned.

"The long-term?" Alex asked softly.

"Not really." Haley shrugged, "But I never have."

"Why not?" Alex pushed.

"Because I didn't think I'd have one." Haley admitted, and then when Alex gave her a look almost laughed, "Come on sis, is it really so surprising? You literally got all the brains in the family, to the point I'm surprised that Luke isn't retarded, meaning that while the sky was always the limit for you the rest of us had to be content with living in the moment. Especially as I never thought I'd actually have a chance with the one person I truly wanted. Then, when we actually got together... it was so amazing that I wanted to savour every minute of it, and not waste my time dreaming about a future that would probably never happen."

There was yet another pause and then Haley asked, "Why wouldn't it happen?"

Again there was another pause, longer than any other, and then Haley admitted, "Because it was always too good to be true, let alone last."

"Oh Haley-" Alex began.

"You were always better than me Alex." Haley continued, "Always smarter, always nicer, always just... better. And so good. You were always so good Alex. To good for me. And when I didn't think you could get any better you turned into a literal goddess who could have anyone she wanted, including her own sister. How was I supposed to believe you'd settle for me for even a moment, let alone for the long term?"

Taking Haley's face in her hands Alex looked directly into her sister's eyes and swore, "Because you're the only one I've ever really wanted. I promise you that. And we can have everything."

"How?" Haley asked softly.

There was a brief pause, the briefest so far, and then Alex said softly, "Just so you know, this isn't a proposal, or something we have to do any time soon. It's just something I've been working on. Okay?"

"Okay." Haley nodded.

"Okay." Alex repeated, taking a deep breath before explaining, "If, if one of us legally changed their second name here, or better yet in another state, then we could get married in Las Vegas. There has to be someplace where they don't do background checks, and even though we probably wouldn't be able to have anyone else we know there we would be legally married. No one could know, but we'd know, and that's all that would really matter. Then after a few years of living together and not finding 'the one' we could adopt, or could even get pregnant. I am thinking you, but we can discuss it at the time. The point is we tell our family we want to be single parents, but when we actually get it we freak out and insist the other starts acting as the other's wife. Our family would totally think it's weird, but I think we can convince them to play along if it's for the good of a child. Then we'll move to a new place, introduce ourselves to our neighbours as a married couple, and just... be together. And who knows, by the time Mom and Dad are really old maybe everyone will forget we're really sisters. I bet Luke will, especially if we start acting like a couple around everybody for the sake of our children. Because yeah, I want more than one, and... and this is too much for you isn't it?"

Yet another brief pause and then Haley said breathlessly, "No. No, it's not too much. It's exactly what I want. God Alex, I want all of that with you and more. I love you so much."

Alex smiled softly, "I love you too."

The two sisters then kissed, because really, what else could they do? Well, Haley could run screaming, which Alex had imagined like a zillion times ever since she began scheming how she could have a happy ever after with her own sister, but Alex had been as confident as she could be that Haley would be receptive to the idea given the conversation which had proceeded it, and especially the one after it. Plus it felt like there was a supernatural force pushing them together like something out of a superhero movie, although when their lips touched it was definitely something out of a romance, the two Dunphy sisters becoming completely lost in the long, slow romantic kiss for several wonderful seconds. Maybe even a minute or two.

Then they pulled apart, staring at each other as they gasp for breath, and then Haley pleaded, please, "Can we make love now?"

"God yes." Alex replied softly.

Haley smiled gratefully and then pulled Alex into another passionate kiss, although this one was less slow and romantic, although certainly no less loving. It was just rougher and hungrier, Haley eventually kissing Alex like someone who was just taking their first breath after almost drowning. The best part being that Alex was with her every step of the way. No, actually the best part was that Haley began to gently push her towards the bedrooms, and because this was their place Haley didn't even have to wait until they were safely locked in their bedroom to start removing her little sister's clothes. Instead they got to leave a trail of clothes into their bedroom, which was something Haley had always wanted to do.

They were so consumed by the kiss Haley had no idea which bedroom they ended up in, and she seriously doubted Alex did either. It didn't really matter, Alex had been careful to pick out an apartment with two equally sized bedrooms as it had been unrealistic to expect the bickering Dunphy sisters not to care about such a petty detail. More importantly both rooms currently contained suitcases waiting to be unpacked, containing not only the close of each girl but several dildos, especially of the strap-on variety, so they would be able to do whatever they wanted without much fuss. Honestly several minutes later when Haley finally broke the kiss again she didn't really register which room they were in, and she didn't care, even though it would be most likely the room they would be sharing from now on.

It was pretty hard for Haley to concentrate on anything but the fact that she was now lying on top of Alex, both siblings completely naked, their bodies fitting together like a wonderful jigsaw puzzle. Then there were those amazing boobs that were practically begging for attention, Haley forcing herself to spend a little time kissing and sucking Alex's neck before she finally kissed her way down her little sister's chest, up one of those big tits and wrapped her mouth around a nipple. She then sucked it gently for a few long seconds, before immediately moving her mouth over to the other and gave it the same gentle sucking. Haley then lifted her head up and smiled wickedly down at her baby sister, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

With that a wicked grin crossed her face and Haley slowly lowered her head back down, closed her eyes and just pressed her face in between those massive tits. Haley even bought both hands up to squash them together around her face and then just stayed there for a few long seconds in boob heaven. She didn't exactly leave that particular heaven any time soon, but she did start pressing her face quite so tightly in between them and let go of them so she wasn't suffocating herself any more. More importantly Haley began rubbing her face in them, literally motor-boating them, just like she did pretty much every single time she fucked her baby sister, because she just couldn't help herself.

Which of course made Alex giggle, and moan, "You're so fucking predictable."

"And your boobs are just so fucking big and amazing!" Haley exclaimed quickly so she didn't have too pull her face out of Alex's cleavage for more than a few long seconds before getting back to work.

Alex wanted to offer up some other witty retort, but she was too busy moaning as Haley latched onto one of her nipples again and began sucking it, and then licking it. She then of course went back to motor-boating Alex's obscenely big tits, but Haley began giving her nipples attention in between motor-boating sessions, and just as Alex really started to get annoyed Haley switched to concentrating on her nipples only. Of course then it wasn't quite the amount of suction Alex wanted, then there wasn't enough licking, then Haley wasn't giving her the occasional nip, and finally she wasn't moving lower. Haley did give her all these things eventually, but she denied her just long enough for it to be almost annoying, especially on the last one.

Maybe it was because the last one was the most tolerate-able of the bunch. In fact it was flat-out amazing, especially when Haley grabbed her boobs again, this time pushing one more firmly into her mouth while using the other hand to treat whatever nipple she wasn't licking and sucking. Although as much as Alex loved it she knew that Haley loved it even more, and her big sister was so obsessed with her rack that she could happily do this for hours without being prompted to move on. So ultimately Alex knew she had to do some prompting, although as nearly always she tried to indulge Haley's obsession before gently pushing down on her head, and when that wasn't enough she provided some verbal prompting.

"Haley, please, oooooooh, lower!" Alex pleaded, "I, mmmmmm, I need you to, ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss, oh God yes, that's it, mmmmmm, good girl."

She was pretty sure she said more just to encourage Haley, which was also why she began stroking her hair, but mostly Alex just closed her eyes and concentrated on the incredible pleasure of having her big sister beginning to lick her pussy. Those first few licks were soft, slow and teasing, but they were also exactly what Alex wanted, and perhaps needed at that moment. Perhaps they were even a little more than what she needed, because with every other lick Haley's tongue brushed against her clit, causing Alex to gasp loudly and then let out a long moan with every touch to that sensitive little button. Although to be fair she was gasping and moaning pretty much non-stop since the pussy licking began.

Clearly pushing her luck Haley allowed her tongue to linger on Alex's clit for a few long seconds, which was definitely too much considering they weren't fucking in a public bathroom, or back in their childhood home. No, they were finally in a place of their own, and they had all night to explore each other's bodies, so they shouldn't be in any hurry whatsoever. Alex tried to convey that with a look, but she clearly overshot as Haley looked like a wounded animal and then dejectedly began licking Alex's pussy while completely ignoring her clit, which made the younger sibling feel guilty. Also it didn't quite work for her. And neither did the position. Luckily Alex had a way to fix that.

Haley felt guilty for trying to rush things, but she was just so horny. It felt like an eternity since she had been able to fuck her baby sister, and gentle love-making just wasn't going to cut it for her right now. No, Haley felt like she physically needed to fuck Alex as hard as she could until she made her kid sister cum in her mouth and all over her face. But at the same time Alex was right, this was their first night together in a place of their own, and Haley wanted to be a good girlfriend who would make love to Alex for hours before being rewarded with her little sister's cum. And oh, did Haley desperately want to be a good girlfriend. It was just a bit of a toss up between that desire and her burning need to taste Alex's cum.

"Haley..." Alex moaned, "That feels so good, but I want to fuck you too. Mmmmmm, 69 with me sis. Come on, sit on my face so we can lick each other. Oh yeah, gimmie that pussy! Yesssss, give me that pussy, and follow my lead."

When Alex first moaned her name Haley's mind raced for something else she could have done wrong. Luckily that only lasted a few seconds before pure joy filled her, Haley grinning happily into Alex's pussy for a few long seconds before she began carefully shifting her body around so she could get in the requested position. Of course the entire time she continued licking Alex's pussy, refusing to remove her tongue from her kid sister's cunt for more than a couple of seconds, even if it meant more direct pleasure. Besides, she didn't need to, as by now Haley was an expert at this, all that previous practice paying off big-time.

It helped a lot that the anticipation of what was to come, and her baby sister's heavenly pussy, was more than enough to satisfy Haley for the few seconds it took her to position her pussy over Alex's face. She even kept it there for a few more seconds, teasing her little sister by wiggling what she wanted right in front of her face. Or at least she tried, as Alex showed some impatience by reaching up, grabbing her butt and pulling her down onto her face while craning her head upwards. Not that Haley tried to stop her. No, she didn't even think of it. She just gasped and then moaned happily into Alex's cunt as her kid sister began licking her pussy.

Sadly while the first few licks were nice and quick, and even touched Haley's clit, Alex quickly slowed her role to the same gentle licks she had silently insisted upon receiving herself, the clear implication that Alex expected the same from Haley. Which was more than a little annoying, but again it was what should happen here, and Haley knew it. Alex deserved to be made love too, and that was exactly what Haley was going to do. And to be fair, it was much easier now she was receiving some pleasure herself, especially as it meant this gentle cunt lapping would mean that their eventual orgasms would be that much more explosive.

Alex meanwhile became completely lost in the pleasure of licking pussy while having her own licked, in what was surely the best way two women could make love to each other. It wasn't their favourite way to fuck, and definitely not the thing that made them cum the hardest and most frequently, but there was just something so wonderfully intimate about it. No toys, no dirty talk, nothing extra whatsoever. It was just the two of them pleasuring each other, and better yet it muffled each other's screams, so on a good night the Dunphy sisters could do this for hours without having to worry about getting caught. Sometimes this was actually all they did, although clearly it wouldn't be enough tonight.

As much as Alex was loving this she couldn't ignore how anxious Haley was getting for more, so while she forced a few long minutes of enjoying the gentle pussy licking it wasn't that long, at least not by considering their standards, that she began picking things up a notch. She first did this by occasionally brushing her tongue against Haley's clit again before she began concentrating on it, Alex even taking it into her mouth to suck on it. She then did the same to Haley's entrance, which Alex especially enjoyed as it meant she got to drink her big sister's cunt cream straight from the source. Although she did pause that just so she could add poking the entrance with her tongue, teasing the inevitable penetration.

Of course Haley eagerly mirrored these actions, if ever so slightly rougher than Alex, obviously seeing what she could get away with. Technically she may have pushed things too far when it came to sucking the cream out of Alex's cunt, but Alex had a hard time of feeling upset about it, and she certainly couldn't scold Haley considering how good it felt. Besides, her older sibling had been very patient, obviously trying to give Alex what she wanted, and this night wasn't supposed to be about Alex. It was supposed to be about them both, which was why again Alex was trying to find a middle ground which would please them both as much as possible.

By the time she slowly slid her tongue into Haley's twat even Alex felt ready for the slow and gentle love-making to end. And she certainly didn't complain about Haley shoving her tongue as deep inside her as it would go and then immediately start fucking her with it. In fact Alex did the exact opposite thing to complaining, as she encouraged Haley by beginning to tongue fuck her at the same frantic speed that her big sister was using on her pussy. Which of course prompted Haley to tongue fuck her even harder in turn, both Dunphy sisters increasing the pace until they both experienced the kind of powerful climaxes that Alex couldn't imagine anyone else giving her.

Haley definitely thought that, and she had actually experienced probably the best men had to offer, at least in the bedroom department. She certainly couldn't imagine any woman, or man, who could make her cum harder than her little sister, mostly because the thrill of being fucked by her own sister was an added high Haley could never accurately described, even if she was twice as smart as Alex, if that was even possible. It was particularly mind blowing when she was making Alex cum at the same time, which was why this was one of Haley's favourite things to do ever. Maybe even second only to fucking Alex's big fat ass, but she'd be doing that again soon enough.

For now Haley was concentrating on the all-important task of swallowing at least the majority of Alex's cum while Alex was obviously doing the same. It wasn't easy for the two sisters as their own climaxes rocked their bodies at the exact same time, but they had become experts at quickly removing their tongues and then swallowing the cum squirting out of the other has they were bombarded by ecstasy. Of course when their orgasms subsided both Alex and Haley went right back to tongue fucking each other. Well, the first few times they did pause to lick up some of the escaped cum lingering on their lips and surrounding each other's cunts, but it wasn't long before they gave that up in favour of making each other cum again as quickly as possible.

Inevitably the majority of the heavenly liquid ended up covering their faces, but they didn't mind. Haley particularly loved it as it made her feel like such a lesbian slut, and she even rubbed her face in Alex's pussy a few times just to send her over edge and make sure her face was extra coated in girl cum. In response Alex flipped them over and started grinding herself down on Haley's face, which initially Haley welcomed, but after a while she was so filled with a primal need to be on top, and to do the same to Alex, which was when she flipped them back over and return the favour, prompting an extra hard climax out of her.

The two Dunphy sisters then truly started battling for dominance, constantly fucking each other over and grinding their cunts into the others face regardless. At that point both had pretty much given up swallowing cum in favour of just allowing it to wash over them, although more than a few times Haley couldn't resist just opening her mouth to see how much she could catch. Then Alex pushed a finger into her pussy, and Haley answered by pushing two fingers into her little sister's cunt and one into her ass. Alex then return the favour, both sisters beginning to lick each other's clits while fingering the other's pussies and asses to make sure they were both stimulated and cumming as hard as possible. Then after doing that for who knows how long they rolled off each other gasping for breath.

Several minutes later Alex sensed Haley trying to get up, and croaked, "Wait... stop..."

Haley frowned, "What?"

"No toys tonight. Please? Just us... I want it to be just us." Alex softly panted.

There was a brief pause where Haley obviously thought about it and then she whined, "But Alex, I wanted to fuck your sexy ass!"

"You still can." Alex pointed out with a weak smile, and then when Haley looked quizzically at her Alex added, "You know, with your fist. Mmmmm, fist me sis. Fist fuck my slutty little ass."

"Okay." Haley grinned wickedly, before pointing out, "But I still need to get lube."

"Why?" Alex questioned as she rolled over onto her stomach and pointed her big ass at her sister, "Just use spit."

Her eyes locked onto her target Haley softly asked, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah." Alex replied lustfully, "I want it to hurt a little when you stuff your hand into my slutty little ass hole."

Alex was going to say more but then Haley murmured something which sounded like 'okay' and then buried her face in her butt, causing Alex to gasp loudly. Although mostly that was because of anticipation as Haley really didn't do anything at first, and not for a few long seconds, and when she did it was just to rub her face side to side like she was motorboating her tits again, which made Alex giggle softly at her sister's shameless lust for her, but it didn't really do much for her. Especially as it went on a little too long, Haley rubbing her face all over Alex's big ass cheeks before she began gently covering them in kisses, which was more of a tease of pleasure to come.

To be fair it wasn't long after that Haley finally pulled apart Alex's ass cheeks with her hands, spat onto her rosebud and then began to eagerly rubbing that saliva rain with her tongue. In turn Alex let out a soft cry followed by a moan of pleasure, and she continued moaning as Haley began giving her the kind of long, drawn-out ass licking that Alex was so used to receiving from her big sister. And now finally they had a place of their own Alex wasn't worried that it was lasting too long, or they would run out of time for a proper butt fucking, and could just relax and enjoy Haley worshipping her fat ass. At least now they were into the really pleasurable part of it.

Before this ultra-forbidden affair with her sister Alex had never imagined just how good a tongue repeatedly sliding over her ass hole would feel. She had thought about it, but her imagination couldn't have done justice, and whether it was because they were sisters or not Alex would always be grateful to Haley for giving her such a thorough special education. Learning was pretty much Alex's favourite thing, and she had surprisingly learned a lot from Haley. Her education had been too thorough Alex was pretty sure there was nothing left to learn, at least not from Haley, but that didn't mean they still couldn't have another first, even if it was just the first time they had sex in their own home.

While there was another first Alex could think of she was going keep that to herself for now and just concentrate on the amazing rim job she was receiving from Haley. Honestly it wasn't that hard, Haley was incredible at eating ass, and it only got better since the two sisters had gotten together. Proving that point Haley lapped gently at her baby sister's butt hole until Alex didn't think she could take it anymore, then she started swirling her tongue around the hole and wrapping her lips around it so she could suck it. Then just to the point where Alex wanted more Haley finally pushed her tongue into her little sister's back hole, the constant abuse that poor little ass hole had taken over the past year or so meaning that Haley was able to bury her tongue as deep as it would go into her younger sister's big bottom.

Haley just left it there for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of her tongue being engulfed in her little sister's big ass, before inevitably she began thrusting in and out, officially fucking Alex's butt for the first time since this morning, which felt like a lifetime ago. They had to skip their usual lunchtime fun, and while they could have squeezed in their afternoon fun time Alex had put a stop to that, so it was hard for Haley not to just ram her fist up her baby sister's butt the second she had her fill of the rim job. Or grabbed one of her toys regardless of Alex's wishes. Although the latter was a small desire, easily contained within her as she always wanted Alex enjoy this as much as she did. It was just a desire to abuse this butt was stronger than ever, and it was hard for Haley to keep that desire at bay.

That was why, at least by her standards, the rim job was actually sort of brief, Haley barely spending five minutes tongue fucking Alex's butt before she replaced her tongue with two of her fingers which she shoved up her kid sister's fat ass none too gently. She rubbed it against Alex's extremely wet pussy first, but still. Of course this just cause her anal whore of a sibling to moan in mostly pure pleasure as she was roughly taken, and it was the same story when she had added a third finger. There was a definite undertone of pain when she added the fourth though, which was why after that Haley just concentrated on finger banging Alex's butt before she got assigned to continue.

It wasn't long before she got it the form of Alex moaning, "More! Mmmmmmmmm, give me more! Stuff my ass sis, ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, stuff your whole fucking hand up my ass! Ohhhhhhhh fuck yeah, fuck me, oh Haley, fuck, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk! NO! Don't stop, more, give me more, yes, yes, yesssssssss aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd!"

Given how eager Alex sounded, and how eager she was herself, Haley used that as an excuse to slip her thumb inside her baby sister's butt hole before then trying the rest of her hand. After being so thoroughly stretched the thumb was easy enough to slip in, but stretching around the knuckles was a different story, one which involved a lot of swear words from Alex, but the second Haley hesitated she made it very clear she wanted it to continue. Which was fine with Haley, and she didn't mind causing Alex a little pain with her pleasure, especially when it involved watching her little sister's ass hole stretching wider than it was supposed to from an invading object, in this case her knuckles which with a little more force slid past Alex's anal ring and inside of the smarter brunette's behind.

It also caused Alex let out an extra loud cry of pain and pleasure as her ass struggled to adjust to the invader, which was a contributing factor to why Haley didn't move for what was maybe a couple of minutes. Of course she had done this enough times that she didn't need any verbal prompting to be told she needed to give Alex a chance to adjust. Hell, she didn't even need the experience, because while many people made fun of her not being supersmart like Alex, including Alex, she wasn't. She knew things. And she knew Alex's ass hole looked incredibly hot stretched around her wrist, Haley using her free hand to get the best possible look of that obscene sight, which she became lost in staring at those few long minutes. Although most of all it was the feeling that she savoured.

Alex obviously couldn't get a good look at her ass hole stretching around Haley's wrist. Her older sibling had been kind enough to take pictures for her, and the had been a certain thrill to seeing what Haley saw on a regular basis, although it was even more thrilling to do this to Haley on the rare occasions she got to top. The point was while she didn't get any pleasure out of seeing it Alex knew firsthand, pun intended, that it was more fun to be on the receiving end as it was so much more kinky to feel a hand inside her ass than having her hand inside an ass. Or maybe that was just the anal whore in her talking. Either way it was an incredible thrill, both sisters definitely preferred it this way round, and both of them love the chance to savour it.

Then just as Alex was opening her mouth to let Haley know she was ready to be properly fisted her big sister began cautiously moving her hand around inside her butt, causing Alex to again cry out in pleasure. Shortly after that Haley became a little more forceful with her movements, at first twisting it from side to side, up and down and turning that hand inside her butt before she finally started thrusting in and out. It wasn't much at first, but gradually built up to the point Haley was pulling out to the knuckle and then seemingly pushing deeper into Alex's ass every time she pushed inwards, driving Alex ever closer to another climax.

In the middle of that Alex cried out, "More!"

Haley frowned, "What?"

"Give me more." Alex moaned, then when it was clear Haley wasn't getting the hint she added, "Double fist my fat ass! Ooooooh yeahhhh, slide your other hand into my whore ass and really stretch my slutty little shit hole. Mmmmmm, come on Haley, you're always the one calling my ass fat. If that's true there should be plenty of room. Oh yeah, do it Haley! Ohhhhhh, there's plenty of room for your dainty little hands inside my big slut butt."

There was a brief pause, then Alex grinned wickedly, "Okay slut, I'll double fist your dyke ass, but first... how about a warm-up?"

Before Alex could even open her mouth to ask what Haley meant her big sister slid two fingers into her very wet pussy, meaning all Alex could really do was moan happily. Then after about a minute of pumping them in and out Haley added a third and then a fourth finger, both of which got an extra loud cry of pleasure out of Alex, although nowhere near as loud as when Haley slipped her thumb in and then pushed forwards. Alex had thought that Haley was just lubricating her fingers, but this was even better, her eyes going wide as her private hole was stretched as wide as it ever had to allow her big sister's knuckles to slip through, which happened quickly and easily compared to the anal penetration.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, DOUBLE FIST ME!" Alex screamed when it was officially happening, "DOUBLE FIST MY FAT FUCKING ASS AND SLUTTY LITTLE DYKE PUSSY! OH GOD YES, FUCK ME! FUCK BOTH MY HOLES! OH HALEY, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

During the build-up to the second fisting Haley kept the hand which was in Alex's ass completely still, which annoyed Alex when she was only being fingered but when it became clear what Haley was actually doing she very much appreciated it. Although not as much as she appreciated Haley beginning to fist fuck both her holes after stuffing her pussy, pretty much instantly triggering a powerful climax. As she was still worked up from the 69, and spending most of the day not fucking her sister who had been close to her the whole time, Alex soon found herself cumming over and over again as Alex double fisted her, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better it did.

Haley loved making her little sister cum. It was pretty much her favourite thing ever, especially when she got to fuck Alex's fat ass in some way. She was definitely doing that now, and she was even getting a close up look at it, which made her so horny she wished she had another pair of hands to take care of herself. In fact her own pussy became so needy she considered removing one of her hands from inside of her kid sister to get herself off. But no, Alex's pleasure was way too important to her to do that. Besides, Haley found the rubbing her cunt against the bed sheets normally did the trick, and it definitely worked in this case. Not that her orgasms were as powerful as Alex's, but she was confident that her baby sister would make it up to her.

It took awhile for Haley to switch from one type of double fisting to the other as this was actually a rare first for them. She had fisted Alex's slutty ass a lot, and occasionally done the same to her lezzie pussy, but never at the same time and Haley was reluctant to do it, even if it meant abusing Alex's dyke butt like never before. Especially when the first version of the double fisting was making her sibling cum so hard and frequently. But eventually she did slow down and ease her hand out of Alex's cunt and start working it into her ass. After bringing it up to her face so she could lick and suck at least most of the girl cum off it of course.

As Alex's ass hole was already widely stretched Haley went nice and slowly, at first just pushing one finger in working it around the hole/her wrist before slipping in another. She then pumped that finger, and her hand, in and out of Alex's butt for a few long minutes before adding a second finger. She repeated this process over and over again and to her delight Alex's slutty little butt hole continued stretching until Haley thought Alex was ready for the hard part. Then she took a calming breath, offered up some soft words of encouragement and then slowly pushed forwards, the second hand slowly slipping in with mostly a cry of pleasure from her total anal whore of a sister.

"Okay sis, here it comes. Just relax, I love you." Haley had whispered lovingly before the second penetration, and then afterwards she practically yelled over Alex's screams of pleasure, "Oh my God, you did it! Two hands up your fat fucking ass! Oh God, you're such a whore! Mmmmmmm, you're such a little anal whore sis! My anal whore, ooooooooooh fuck, I can't believe how easily it just slipped in. Or how much you're loving it! Fuck Alex, I love you so much, but you have to be the nastiest ass slut in the whole fucking world! Mmmmmmm, and I love you for it. I love my baby sister, and I love her slutty dyke ass, mmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh shit Alex, take it! Take both my fists up your ass you fucking slut! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, I'm in love with my own sister and her fat fucking ass which was made for fucking!"

She probably said more, after all someone had to with Alex becoming completely hysterical, but Haley was way too preoccupied with the obscene sight and feeling of Alex's ass hole stretching around both of her wrists. She continued being obsessed by that as very slowly Haley began fucking her baby sister's butt with both of her hands at the same time, causing Alex to cum just as hard as before, if not more. Haley came too, and while constantly rubbing her pussy against the bed sheets had something to do with it Haley was convinced it was mostly because of abusing Alex's butt in such an obscene way. Unfortunately it didn't last a long time as unsurprisingly Alex just get became too overwhelmed and passed out.

After slowly easing her hands out of Alex's ass Haley began greedily licking and sucking them clean as she admired just how gaped her little sister's ass was. Then she kneeled down behind Alex, rolled her so they were in the spooning position, kissed her cheek and then whispered, "I love you and your fat ass Alex, and I swear I'm going to do everything I can to make sure your plan works."

*

Epilogue...

The next few years were easy enough as they never really got to know their neighbours, who were always too polite to complain about the noise. They stayed there for the better part of 10 years as Alex worked her way through first college and then law school, mostly supported by Haley who worked a series of low-paying jobs to keep them afloat, although their family was always there for them when they neede them. For those years they lived quite comfortably, and were quite sad to leave once Alex started being successful, although Haley was grateful that she finally got to give up working and become her sister's housewife like she'd always wanted.

Just before they moved out of their first apartment Alex proposed and they quickly hopped on a plane as soon as Haley changed her second name as by that point getting married was way overdue as far as they were concerned. Just one year later Haley was pregnant with their first child. The pregnancy and the first few years with Haley's little girl was a nightmare, especially with Alex working so much, but they were determined to have three children and they were so glad they did because their adopted son was good as gold, and while Alex's pregnancy hadn't been a walk in the park she loved the baby girl she got from it.

As convincing their families to pretend like Alex and Haley were a real couple for the sake of the children was the hardest part of her plan Alex was worried it wouldn't work. However Haley was a masterful liar, and with over 10 years to practice Haley put on the performance of a lifetime, convincing everyone in the family, including Manny, who was arguably the second smartest after Alex of course, that their plan was what's best for the children. After that they still got some funny looks from various family members, especially as they ended up with two girls and a boy just like their own family unit growing up, but most of the time they just shrugged off as the alternative was that the two sisters really were together, which most of the family still thought was ridiculous.

Life wasn't exactly perfect. They inevitably fought more and had sex less, mostly because of Alex's hectic work schedule and having children, but they made sure to find time for each other and never to go to bed angry. And they got to grow old together, so there was that. Most of all they never stop being in love. If anything they fell even deeper for each other when they truly got a chance to be alone, regardless of how wrong some people might see the true nature of their relationship as. Although they could never decide who was responsible for them ending up in this very twisted modern family, often teasing each other that it was 'your fault'.

The End.


End file.
